The God of Hero Academia
by HailToTheSnail
Summary: Mori Jin was a hard person to impress. After all, he'd been the one to wage war against gods. Not once but twice, and he'd come out on top both times. But when he'd been stripped of his godlike powers, thrown into another world, and taken into custody on charges of vigilantism. Well, let's just say, he was impressed... in a bad way, of course. HeroAcademiaXGodofHighSchool fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1 - The God of Hero Academia

**Author Notes:**

**This is a new fanfiction that I'm starting about Hero Academia and God of Highschool. I got the inspiration from when I started to rewatch the Hero Academia series with my buddy who's really enjoying it now. I was also reading God of Highschool again and thought that they would work well together.**

**If you haven't read God of Highschool, I'm sorry but you'll be a little confused by many of the terms coined and might have to figure out what they mean with the wiki or just the read the damn webtoon. Because I highly recommend it. It might start slow, but it gets really hyped.**

**The first chapter is heavily inspired by My Ideal Academia, so I give the author, Saraak, full credit for it. He just made the perfect chapter to describe what would happen when someone's brought to another world. But don't worry the rest of the chapters are solely my own creations.**

**Edit: I know my writing wasn't the greatest in this chapter and my POV was all over the place, but I assure you it gets better as I go on. You know what they say, a writer is continuously growing. And I am doing just that.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**HailToTheSnail**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The God of Hero Academia**

He was falling. That much was certain. But he wasn't scared, in fact, he was smiling.

"We won," the Monkey King said breathlessly.

He'd done it. No, that wasn't right. They'd done it. All of them. Him, Mira, Daewi, Tae Jin, Ilpyo, Mubong. They'd dethroned the gods.

Mori chuckled happily. Excited at the prospect of returning to his grandpa. He had missed him so much. The Monkey King summoned his trusty Nimbus Cloud.

His faithful companion arrived and he landed on it safely. "Take me back to grandpa," Mori said, his eyes brimming with excitement from his long-overdue reunion with his family. He'd waited for more than a few years and damn it all if he were going to wait any longer.

The magical cloud didn't hesitate to sense his master's enthusiasm. It descended below the clouds and towards where it's master's friends and family rested.

As Mori drew closer, he could make out the distinguishable form of his grandpa. Tears welled up in his eyes and when he was no closer than a hundred meters to the ground he jumped off of his Nimbus Cloud and tackled his grandpa in a hug, resulting in a plume of dirt from the surrounding destroyed land.

Now in most cases, this would result in the immediate death of both parties, but to both Mori and Tae Jin, it was the equivalent of normal to them. "Get off of me, Mori," Tae Jin chuckled, pushing his grandson away. "I'm too old for you to be doing that."

"I missed you, grandpa," Mori sniffled, ignoring his father figure and clutching him tightly. Eyes squeezed shut in happiness from the contact.

Tae Jin paused in pushing away the Monkey King and got a good look at his adopted grandson. He'd grown up splendidly. "I did too, Mori," he finally said.

Mori at this point was looking at his grandpa with just as much curiosity as the older man was him. "grandpa, were you crying?" Mori asked suddenly. There were tear marks along his face, making it evident he had been.

Tae Jin frowned and pouted. Something unbecoming of someone his age. "No, I wasn't crying. Why would I be crying?" he challenged.

Oblivious to this, Mori chuckled. "Come on," he said teasingly, nudging his grandpa in the side. "I can tell that you were crying. You've got tear marks staining your face. Is it because you lost that fight to the one-eyed red guy?"

Tae Jin was in full denial. "I said no!" he said, stomping the ground.

Mori just continued to laugh without a care in the world. This was what he'd missed with his grandpa. Just mindless nonsense like this.

After he'd settled down, Tae Jin smiled at him. "You've grown so much, Mori," he fawned, ruffling his grandson's hair. "I want us to live together now. Would you like that?"

Tears threatened Mori's vision and he found it hard to stay still. This was all he had wanted for a long time now. "Yeah, I'd like that," he said. His one wish having come true at the end of it all. It made the whole journey worth it.

Both quieted though once they saw Mubong Park standing before them.

"What do you want?" Tae Jin asked. "I don't have-"

"Seventeen years ago," Mubong interrupted. "I realized something very important after I lost to you seventeen years ago…" he paused briefly. "I realized that humans are in fact stronger than those supposed gods."

He continued. "This system of exploiting humans lives has existed for centuries… is it really right? If humans really are stronger than gods, is it right for us to offer our lives to them?" he asked seriously with a hint of spite. "The independence of humans today began with you. So on behalf of all of humanity, I would like to thank-"

"Cut the crap, Mubong," Tae Jin said, helping to keep his grandson standing. "I know that you definitely see me as a threat, so don't even bother making shit up that'll let you follow everything I do. I plan on living in peace with my grandson from now on."

Mubong sighed. What had he been expecting, honestly? "Sure," he finally said, accepting the terms set for him. "I hope you find peace."

Mori sighed in content. A goofy smile plastered across his face. "I'm not dreaming am I?" he asked. "We get to actually live together?"

Though through his adrenaline and happiness, Mori's vision blurred and his head drooped. "I'm a little tired, grandpa," Mori admitted quietly.

Tae Jin smiled. Glad that he finally had a chance to catch up with his grandson. "Get some rest, kid," he told his grandson, holding him tightly. "You deserve it. Besides sleep is the greatest medicine."

Mori turned to his grandpa with tired eyes. "You're not going anywhere? Right, grandpa?" he asked, sincerely afraid of the answer.

"Nope," Tae Jin replied earnestly.

"Seriously, you can't go anywhere," Mori said as he felt his eyes closing. "It's my turn to make you happy."

Tae Jin's eyes widened and he felt something well up inside. It was pride. He was proud of what a great kid Mori had become. He was born a god, those who ruled over humanity; yet he chose to be a hero, those who protected humanity.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tae Jin assured.

"You're really… really not going anywhere, right?" Mori asked. His voice betraying the hope that he wouldn't be disappointed by his grandpa's words.

Seeing him like that, Tae Jin smiled. He couldn't help it. "That's right," he said. "I'm really, truly not going anywhere this time."

Mori couldn't be happier. The dream that he'd been waiting for since he was six was finally coming true. It was really happening and he knew that his grandpa wouldn't leave him after he had made a promise like-

_CRUNCH!_

Blood splattered across Mori's face and his eyes widened.

"As I said," Mubong said evenly. "You are humanity's first step towards independence."

He pulled his hand out of Tae Jin's chest, effectively leaving a gaping hole. "And now I will also get rid of the last god that walks amongst us," Mubong added, turning his attention to the exhausted Mori.

The Monkey King was still, staring at nothing in particular in denial of what had just happened. His whole world had shattered just like that. His dream, his life, and everything that he'd wanted and been waiting for. Gone in an instant. It was almost too cruel. As if the gods were giving him one last fuck you.

The color red filled Mori's vision and he glared at who he'd thought was once an ally. Mubong Park. Although he may have still been exhausted from his fight with 666:Satan, he damn well had enough energy to kill that bastard.

"Mubong Park!" Mori shouted, growling at the man who'd just betrayed him. He lunged at the man, ready to rip out his throat, but stumbled and fell to one knee when he was hit by another dizzy spell. _I can't feel any of my power?_ he thought in a panic.

Mori felt a strong presence above him and looked up to see a chalice of sorts hovering high. It was draining his power.

"Mori Jin, you must not know since you were in the Divine Realm," Mubong said, smiling at having finally accomplished his dreams. "But that is the Holy Grail. The only human weapon capable of sealing off divine power."

Mori's eyes bulged at that. Humans had a way of fighting the gods. And he hadn't used it to stop 666:Satan. The lives that taken…

Before he could think too much on that matter, his heart fluttered as his grandpa slammed the back of his head into Mubong's forehead. He was still alive. Damn that old man had given him quite the scare.

Tae Jin growled. "Why are you bothering my grandson?" he asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Mubong returned, a wicked intent gleaming in his eyes. "It's now the Age of Humans. There's no need for gods like Mori Jin anymore."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, reminiscing in a memory from long ago. "Did you know, Tae Jin, that this entire plan began thanks to you?" he asked rhetorically. "After losing to you seventeen years ago. A question occurred to me."

He continued. "If Martial Arts Warriors are more powerful than Borrowed Power Warriors, perhaps us humans are greater than the gods," he explained his philosophy. "If we're greater, shouldn't we be the ones ruling?"

Tae Jin snarled. "You shameful little punk. Who died and made you god?"

"No one did. I just chose to lead humans to a better tomorrow. And that tomorrow doesn't require _gods_," Mubong spat, glaring at Mori Jin before returning his attention to Tae Jin. "And if I don't have enough power to stop you right now, then I will even give my life," with that, he blew up his arm with his borrowed power to puncture Tae Jin's torso. The traitor grinned, having finally gotten his revenge from seventeen years ago.

Mubong's gaze then locked onto Mori, writhing on the ground in pain. He walked up to the god's pitiful form. "You may be a Supreme God or whatever, but you can't do anything about this, can you?" he asked manically.

Mori Jin screamed in pain as more of his powers were forcefully drawn from his body and towards the Holy Grail. It felt as if his entirety was on fire, crying from the phantom flames eating up his flesh. It was beyond unbearable.

Through his haze, he could barely see Mubong Park standing above him, smiling sadistically.

While he cried from the pain that the Holy Grail was bringing him, something behind Mubong's blurry figure caught his attention. It was an even blurrier figure behind him with his leg poised, readying a kick. Mori wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but he knew that form anywhere. It was his grandpa's. Powerful and flawless.

Tae Jin's leg slammed into Mubong's chest as he turned around from the sudden gust of wind from the force of the kick.

Mori's screams were reduced after that and Tae Jin smiled as he looked on at his grandson. He'd saved him. That was all he could do for now. He felt his lifeforce leaving him and he knew that his time had come. "Mori please stay alive and… don't hate people too much," he whispered, smiling beautifully. Having accomplished his final wish of saving Mori, he closed his eyes, ready to let death take him away—

"Ahh!" Mori screamed as his powers were once more ripped from his very being with ten times more force than before.

—Tae Jin's eyes opened in horror. How?

"You thought that if you finished me off, it'd stop?" Mubong asked incredulously. "You're more foolish than I thought, Tae Jin. It's the Holy Grail, an instrument meant to kill a god. It wouldn't be stopped by a mere human," he finished hypocritically.

A light started to engulf Mori and expand outwards. It was so blinding that everyone in the vicinity had to stop everything they were doing to cover their eyes. It continued to expand until it covered half the planet before receding just as quickly, leaving everything completely still and completely quiet.

Tae Jin was the first to open his eyes and looked at the spot his grandson had been moments ago. Mori was gone. He had failed to save the one person he cared for the most. He fell to the ground and his eyes began to close, his will to live having died and his wounds leaving him too far gone.

Mubong's laughter could be heard not too far away. Like nails on a chalkboard to Tae Jin's ears. It was unpleasant and would haunt him forever.

He had failed… He had failed… He had failed…

* * *

_What happened? _was the first thing that came to Mori's mind. He still felt the lingering pain from the Holy Grail, but he was still alive. Which was strange as he thought that the mortal instrument was meant to erase a god from existence.

He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was lying in a heap of trash in an alleyway. How had he gotten here? Where were his friends? His grandpa?

And suddenly all the memories from before he regained consciousness came rushing back to him. Down to the last words his grandpa had said before, before he left…

Mori felt his eyes water and he wiped at them furiously in an attempt to stop them from falling. It only made them more puffy and red though, not helping in the slightest.

He couldn't be pondering such thoughts. He could mourn later. He had to find out what became of the rest of his friends? Did Mubong kill them like he did his grandpa?

He sat up and put his hands to his side, ready to lift himself up. He stopped though when he felt something smooth in his left hand. He looked down and saw his most prized possession. Ruyi Jingu Bang. Which was a mouthful, so he just referred to it as Yeoui.

Glad that he hadn't lost his most prized possession in whatever had happened, he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. Oddly enough, Yeoui was whole once more. But hey, it was in his best interest. Why look a gift horse in the mouth, right?

He also noted that he was wearing his normal civilian clothes from after Nox had taken over and branded him and his friends as traitors to humanity. A plain white form-fitting tank top, slim black jeans, a grey sweater tied around his waist, and red high tops.

He wasn't too concerned with where Geundoowun and his Gourd were, as he could call them to himself at any time. But he was worried about where Yongpyo had gone. That thing could be a danger to everyone if it fell into the wrong hands. Noted, that person would have to be deemed worthy of being its master.

"Now to find out where I am," Mori said seriously, jogging out of the alleyway he'd been lying in.

When he emerged onto the streets, he was surprised to find that the entire population was up and about, instead of cowering inside out of fear of the gods. There were also many Power Borrowers among the general population! People using their abilities openly for menial tasks such as levitating goods within a store.

"What's going on?" Mori asked himself, very confused. How long had he been out for? The only conclusion he could draw with all these strange things happening was that he'd been asleep for a long time.

But that hardly mattered right now. He needed to find his friends and the only way to do that was to confront the source. He had to find Mubong Park. He raced out into the streets to start asking anyone if they knew where he was.

"Do you know Mubong Park?"

"Who?"

"How about you?"

"Sorry, don't know him."

"Have you heard of Mubong Park?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Do you know where Mubong Park is? Please tell me!"

"Get away, you freak."

Mori felt that last slap. It stung greatly. But who could blame them for doing something like that when someone came running up to them screaming a random person's name in their face aggressively. Very aggressively.

He sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He needed something. Anything, really.

_BOOM! BAM! CRASH!_

Mori's head swiveled towards the noise and saw what looked to be a gorilla rush past him, charging through the lampposts and benches on the sidewalk. He was also carrying an entire ATM machine effortlessly as he ran.

"Someone stop that thief!" the store clerk shouted, running after the rampaging gorilla thief with heavy breathes.

Mori continued on his way, not bothering with the scenario that was playing out before him. He didn't have time to deal with this. And just as he was about to leave, he stopped when he saw something that made his heart wrench.

Standing in the path of the primate was a father and his little girl. The father's leg was buried under a lamppost and the child was desperately trying to pull him out from underneath.

"Get out of the way, or I'll charge right through you," the gorilla shouted, flinging a car aside and causing it to erupt in flames.

Mori tensed up but didn't stop walking. This wasn't his problem.

"Run!" the father shouted, trying to get his kid to get out of the way. "Leave me! I'll be fine! The heroes will get here soon!"

The girl shook her head as tears and snot covered her face.

The gorilla was closing in and the father swore under his breath, pulling his child to his chest and shielding her from the rampaging primate.

"Someone help!" the kid cried.

"I warned you!" the gorilla roared, as he barreled towards where the father and daughter stood in his path. Ready to leave corpses in his wake.

"Expand, Yeoui."

Just as the gorilla was about to reach the family, a pillar of stone shot towards the primate and buried it into the side of a cargo truck.

The gorilla shook his head momentarily to rid himself of the throbbing pain. What had happened? He looked around for what had hit him and saw a brown-haired boy with a staff in hand. That boy stood a block away though.

"Expand again, Yeoui," Mori ordered. The bo staff shot towards the gorilla once more and the primate scarcely dodged the incoming projectile. The weapon retracted with another word from the brown-haired boy.

The gorilla then glared at the Monkey King (ironic, huh). "Kid's pretending to be a professional hero, huh," he said, deeply amused by that fact. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the family and the ATM machine. Which was a good thing?

But what did the gorilla mean by professional hero? As far Mori could remember professional heroes weren't a thing from his time period.

He was drawn from his musing when he jumped back to avoid becoming street art. The gorilla's fist had destroyed the pavement where he'd been standing.

"You've got some moves kid," the gorilla said. "What's your name?"

The Monkey King paused before answering. "Mori Jin," he replied. "And you?"

"They call me Gorilla Grodd," the gorilla boasted. "But that hardly matters. You'll be dead and I'll be out of here before the real heroes get here."

With that, Grodd charged at Mori aiming to tackle the boy to the ground.

Even though Mori could tell that he had lost a tremendous amount of power, probably due to the Holy Grail's powers still in effect. He was certain that he could take down this foolish gorilla without any trouble.

"Renewal Gor Yo," Mori called, as his leg shot out towards Grodd's head twice in rapid succession, stopping his advance and making the gorilla stumble back.

With that fumble, Mori pressed his attack. "Renewal Dragon Catcher," he said, hooking his leg behind the Grodd's neck before spinning and sending the gorilla into the ground.

Mori waited for Grodd to get up, courteous as he was in any fight. Though the gorilla didn't see it that way and saw it as a mockery. "Don't patronize me boy!" he roared and threw a punch at Mori, who simply ducked underneath it.

"Renewal Lowest Hoechook," Mori continued, ducking underneath the powerful punch and sweeping Grodd's legs from beneath himself. "Expand, Yeoui," he comboed. His staff expanded and crashed into the gorilla's upper torso, sending him flying back.

Mori chased after Grodd, catching up to him while he was still in the air. He then plowed a knee into the gorilla's stomach. "Renewal Baekdu," he said, before following that up with a double elbow slam into the ground. "Renewal Canine."

Grodd fell to the ground and groaned. He wasn't going to give up though as this was now a matter of getting out of there or being sent to prison. And he'd rather not be sent to prison. He heard the food was tasteless there.

The gorilla looked over at the brown-haired boy across from him warily. He now knew how dangerous the kid was and wasn't going to underestimate him anymore.

As Mori came closer, Grodd stumbled back, backpedaling to stay out of range of the dangerous kid. His hand wrapped around something smooth and he grabbed ahold of it, swinging the lamppost he'd grabbed in a wide horizontal arc.

Mori raised Yeoui and took the full brunt of the attack. Not even budging an inch.

Seeing this, Grodd continued to pound away at Yeoui. That is until the lamppost he wielded was turned into a pretzel from the force of the blows. The gorilla threw aside the now useless piece of metal.

Having prolonged the fight, Mori moved a few steps closer to Grodd to end it, putting the hulking gorilla on edge. Enough so, that he completely forgot about wariness and threw another careless punch at the Monkey King.

"Renewal-" Mori started, easily sidestepping the panicked punch and shooting his leg out thrice at Grodd's head. Right, left, and then behind. The gorilla collapsed on the ground. "-Three Stage Hoechook," he finished.

Seeing as the gorilla was now out cold, Mori jogged over to where the family was. The father's leg still stuck underneath the fallen lamppost. He lifted it off the older man easily. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping the father up. His daughter wouldn't let go of him.

"My leg, I think it's bleeding," the father said, covering his daughter's eyes as he said so.

Mori checked the indicated area and saw blood seeping out of a large gash on his lower thigh. If not treated soon, he could very well die from blood loss.

Luckily, Mori had a solution. He carefully discerned the points needed to block the blood flow to the subjected area and hit three points on the man's leg with his index finger. "Uiyong Bongchim," he said. The blood stopped seeping out of the wound soon after and he ripped off a piece of his shirt to wrap around the older man's leg as a bandage. Once that was done, he sighed and fell on his butt, letting himself rest and take a breather.

The father was surprised. "Thank you for saving us," he said, holding his daughter in his arms. "But, um, won't you get in trouble for helping?"

Mori frowned. How would he get in trouble for helping them? The way he saw it, he'd done the city a favour in getting rid of a criminal Power Borrower.

"Hey, you there!" someone called out.

Mori ignored whoever it was. It wasn't necessarily directed towards him.

"You in the white and black!"

Again, not necessarily directed toward him.

"For fuck's sake!" the person swore, obviously peeved at being ignored. "You carrying that large stone staff!"

Okay… maybe they were talking to him.

Mori turned around and came face to face with a woman. He jumped back immediately, putting some distance between them.

"Wow, you've got some killer instincts," she said, amused by his reaction.

Mori eyed her carefully. How had she gotten so close to him, so quickly? He could have sworn she was at least twenty meters from him when he had his back turned.

"Who are you?" Mori asked cautiously.

The woman before him quirked a brow at his question. "You've seriously never heard of me?" she asked in confusion. "I mean I know I don't put myself out there or anything, but I'm a pretty well known professional hero."

There were those words again. Professional hero. What did they mean?

Once again in his face, Mori took the time to study the intruding woman's features.

You'd think the most interesting thing about her would be the white bunny ears resting atop her head, but surprisingly, what drew Mori's attention were her eyes. A shade of crimson that displayed the danger and ferocity she wielded. It oddly enough reminded the Monkey King of the god he'd fought, 666:Satan.

The woman was slightly shorter than him, her standing at five foot three, with slightly tanned skin and long white hair growing out past her hips. She also had a very toned body with rather defining muscles.

She wore a white leotard with purple trimmings, a collar of white fur, and a golden crescent moon emblazoning the front. A belt of metal plates around her midriff. Two thick white gloves with long cuffs. Purple thigh-high boots secured with pieces of metal on the heels. And a white fluffy tail to match her bunny ears.

Overall, Mori had to say it was a strange appearance.

"Hey, you still haven't answered me yet," she said, trying to get his attention.

Mori blinked. He'd spaced out again. He then remembered her question and shook his head in a negative.

The woman sighed. "I'm the number five professional hero in Japan, Rabbit Hero: Mirko," she said, pointing at herself as if it weren't obvious enough. "Though my real name is Rumi Usagiyama. So you can call me Rumi."

Mori's eyes widened at that. Wait, he was in Japan? How'd he end up here?

Seeing his confusion and taking it for something else completely, Rumi explained herself. "I was dispatched here to take care of a robbery," she gestured towards the unconscious gorilla. "But seeing as you took care of him, I guess that's no longer the case."

As Mori was about to explain that that wasn't what he was concerned about, Rumi cut him off, "Unfortunately, since you took care of him. I'm going to need to take you in," she said. "Since, you know, vigilantism is against the law and all that."

What? Since when was doing a heroic deed against the law? Mori sputtered in search of the right words to say. He ended up drawing a blank.

"Yeah, I know it's a stupid law," Rumi agreed, speaking her mind. "But rules are rules, and as a pro hero, I've got to follow them. Your actions were clearly an act of vigilantism, so I've got to take you into the station. Sorry."

Mori frowned. This was a rather annoying predicament. But he'd rather not be at odds with the local authority if it could be avoided. He had enough on his metaphorical plate as it was. "Alright, lead the way. I'll follow," he relented.

Rumi nodded, glad that this was resolved rather peacefully. Though a little part of her was disappointed that the kid didn't resist. She could have used a nice spar. And from the looks of it, he could fight rather well.

Rumi started to walk off, knowing that Mori would follow her to the police station.

"Wait!" the father called out, causing both Mori and Rumi to stop. They both looked back. "I never got your name. Could you tell me, please? I'd like to know the name of the man who'd saved me and my daughter."

The Monkey King smiled. "Mori Jin," he replied.

* * *

Mori sat quietly in the lobby of the police station, idly watching the TV hooked up to the wall across from where he sat. Rumi was currently arguing with one of the police officers at the front desk and seeing as he had time, the Monkey King had decided to see if anything the news said could help him understand what had happened after the Heavenly Realm's invasion of Earth. So far nothing was said about it.

"_... the falling star that astronomers confirmed fell last night west of Yokohama has yet to be located. Although reports say that the area where it impacted Earth has been found, the meteorite is no longer there and been-"_

Mori drew his attention away from the TV once he figured that it wouldn't be giving him any useful information. His attention returned to the most interesting thing in the room, which happened to be the argument between Rumi and the police officer, which didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. The officer looked peeved.

A thing that Mori noticed about Rumi was that she was rather direct. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing and even he respected her honesty. Though there was a reason people withheld some truth. It usually created conflict.

Eventually, Rumi and the police officer settled whatever they'd been speaking about and she walked back over to me. "Well, the good news is, the lead detective will see you shortly. He just has some paperwork he needs to finish off," she said with a smile.

Mori quirked a brow. "And the bad news?" he asked, seeing a 'but' to her statement.

Rumi grimaced. "The bad news is that I have to stay here with you while you go through the interrogation," she admitted. "Something about how you took down that B-Rank villain effortlessly and they'd rather have a hero to keep you in check."

Mori smirked. Was that what she'd been arguing about with the police officer? Another thing he noticed about her was that she didn't like to stay in one place for more than a few minutes.

As they waited for the detective to finish with his paperwork, Mori excused himself to go to the washroom. He quickly finished his business and went up to the sink to splash some cold water on his face. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the coolness of it for a brief moment, before opening them again. He froze.

The reason for that being was, he could hardly recognize the person that was reflected in the mirror. Slightly shorter brown locks. A more round face. Less defined cheeks and chin. It was as if he'd gone back to being fifteen. Something that completely baffled him… well, not actually. He'd done something similar nearly a thousand years ago.

"Did I do this to myself… again?" Mori asked himself. He was at least grateful that he hadn't stored his own memories in his Gourd again. That would have been pretty annoying.

As he studied his younger features once more, a knock on the door drew him from the inspection of his new features. "The detective says he's ready for you!" Rumi's voice echoed through the door. "Get your ass out here!"

The final thing he learned about her was that she had no filter. Well, with him she had no filter. He hoped that she didn't speak like this in front of an audience. Especially if she really was the number five hero in Japan.

Mori quickly exited the bathroom to find Rumi leaning against the wall outside. He gave her a curt nod and followed her.

They weaved their way down various corridors, to which Mori had to wonder how anyone found their way around this place, before stopping at one of the many rather dull doors occupying said corridors.

Rumi made a gesturing motion to hand something over, which greatly confused Mori. When she repeated it a few more times with the same result, she glared. "Hand me the staff," she said obviously. Safety protocol and whatnot."

Mori gave a bemused smirk. _Sure, if you can pick it up_, he said to himself.

Instead, he _very_ lightly leaned it against the wall, which he got more than a few odd looks for, and glanced at Rumi for approval.

She shrugged and opened the door, letting them both see the inside of the room.

Mori quickly examined his new surroundings. Two plain metal chairs faced towards each other with only a crisp metal table separating the two. A singular light bulb hung above the entire room and a large one-way mirror peered in from the seat on the left. A standard interrogation room if he'd ever seen one.

Sitting on the chair to the left was a rather tall man with very little defining features. The only things that really stood out were his white gloves and brown trench coat.

The man in question smiled. "Good afternoon, Mr. Jin," he said with a nod towards Rumi. She left the room after he did so, most likely taking up position behind the one-way mirror. "My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi. The lead detective and lieutenant of the Musutafu police department."

Mori nodded at that, waiting for the detective to continue. He did so. "I have a few questions for you, that I hope you don't mind answering."

Another nod from Mori showed that he was willing to cooperate.

"Good. Let's start off with your name?" the detective asked seriously.

Mori quirked a brow. "Really?" he replied.

Tsukauchi smiled. "Humor me."

The Monkey King rolled his eyes but went with it. "Mori Jin."

Tsukauchi wrote it down. "Age?" he asked.

Mori scrunched his face. "Fourteen to fifteen, I think?" he said slowly.

Tsukauchi started at Mori curiously before noting it down. Maybe the kid really hadn't a clue to how old he was. Besides he looked around that age.

He moved on to his next question. "Do you have any form of ID on you? We couldn't find you in any of our databases. And we'd like confirmation of who you are."

"No, sir," Mori replied. "I don't have any ID on me."

"Any legal guardian that we can contact?" Tsukauchi asked.

"No, sir," Mori repeated.

"What were you doing before engaging the villain in combat?" the detective asked, seeing as his current line of questions was getting him nowhere.

"Searching for a man," Mori said.

"What was his name?" the detective asked, glad to see they were getting somewhere.

"Mubong Park," Mori replied.

"And why were you searching for this man?" Tsukauchi continued.

Mori paused. "He killed my grandpa," he said. The words hurt to say aloud, but he knew that the truth was better than lying to the authorities.

To Tsukauchi's credit, he hid his surprise well. He was a trained detective that required complete control over his own facial expression. "When was this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mori replied truthfully.

"Do you know why he did it?" the detective asked again.

"I don't know," he repeated.

Seeing as the detective was once again at a dead end, and this path of questions seemed to bother the kid very much, Tsukauchi decided to try another approach. "Why did you run into that fight all by yourself?" he asked seriously.

Mori was relieved that they'd ventured off the questions on his grandpa, as they were still a touchy subject. "People would have died if I didn't step in," he explained, a little confused at the detective's lack of understanding.

Tsukauchi shook his head, disagreeing with the young boy. "Now see, that's where you're wrong. Had you given a hero one more second, they would have made it to you and you wouldn't have had to put yourself in harm's way," he explained.

Mori frowned. The detective seemed to care more about his stupid laws than human life itself. "With all due respect sir," Mori said. "Had I given that villain _one more second_, that father and daughter would be dead right now."

Tsukauchi didn't say anything at first, content to write down whatever he was writing on his notepad. A moment later, he lifted his head. "That may be so, but laws are put there for a reason," he explained. "What if there were more people that thought that way? What if they all of a sudden thought that they were just as great as All Might? That they could save anyone if they just put themselves in harm's way to do so?"

He looked Mori dead in the eyes. "You'd have a bunch of people dying foolish deaths," he said. "That law is there to reduce the overall deceased."

"Sure, you may have the skills to go toe to toe with a villain, but if it were any other ordinary citizen who decided to play hero," Tsukauchi continued. "We'd just be adding another name to the list of deceased in that report."

Mori's nodded as he understood what the detective meant. He hadn't thought of it that way. It wasn't to stop people from doing heroic deeds but to stop people from throwing their lives away for no reason.

Tsukauchi, seeing that he may have laid it on a little thick, smiled kindly. "I know you just wanted to help that family, but the reason that the law is there is to reduce the overall casualties of any one incident," he explained softly. "Do you understand?"

Mori nodded his head slowly. Although he didn't like it, he could see where the detective was coming from. He was just doing his job.

"I'm glad," Tsukauchi said with a sigh. "Now down to the trickier part."

The detective put down his pad and rested both his hands on the table. "We've brought you in on charges of vigilantism which would get you time in prison," he explained. "However since you're a minor and you understand what you did wrong, we could probably just let you go right now. On probation, of course."

Probation? He didn't like the sound of that.

"Of course, we can't exactly give you any ordinary parole officer as you could easily overpower them with the strength and martial arts you displayed," Tsukauchi mused, giving this a great deal of thought. "So that just leaves a professional hero…"

His thoughts drifted towards the one-way mirror in the room. "That might work," he muttered before looking back at the boy in his charge. "If it's not too much to ask, Ms. Usagiyama, would you be this boy's parole officer? As the one who found him and being a top-notch hero, I find you most suitable for the job. Furthermore-"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it," Rumi said, having already guessed that that was what the detective was up to. It was honestly the reason she had argued with the police officer up at the front desk. "Stop trying to butter me up."

"I already figured that was the case when I brought him here," she continued, proving his point.

Tsukauchi turned back to Mori. "Well, you'll be leaving with Ms. Usagiyama after we're done here for I'd say about two weeks. I think that should help you see the error of your ways," he said. Though a single glance and the detective knew that the boy wouldn't be seeing what he did wrong anytime soon.

Mori nodded and waited for the detective to continue.

"After that, I think the best option for you would be to put you in an orphanage," the detective said. "As we still haven't identified your parents," he looked at Mori accusingly. "So this is really the only available option for you."

Mori nodded again. This time a little slower than before. He didn't find this predicament optimal, but it was better than becoming a wanted criminal. He could worry about the whole orphanage thing a bit later.

Drawn from his musing, Mori watched as Rumi stepped back into the interrogation room. She didn't seem too pleased about the fact that she would be literally stuck babysitting a kid, but at the same time, she looked kind of glad for the relaxation time.

Mori bowed slightly towards her, remembering somewhere that that was good etiquette whenever visiting foreign lands. "Ms. Usagiyama, I will be in your care."

The rabbit hero quirked a brow. "Didn't I tell you to just call me Rumi?"

Mori shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry?" he ventured.

Rumi shook her head before addressing Tsukauchi. "Is it alright if I take the kid and go now?" she asked, stretching slightly.

The detective nodded. "You'll just have to fill in a few forms at the front desk beforehand," he said.

Rumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she brushed it off easily. "Let's go kid. I haven't got all day to wait for you to get up."

Mori sighed and then smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be all too bad.

* * *

"Master, we've located the meteorite," a man reported. His features were hidden, but a few wisps of purple mist drifted near him.

"Good, is it of any use to us?" another asked, sitting at a desk and going over a few more reports given by his other subordinates. The way the man spoke conveyed his superiority over everyone and everything else.

"That's the thing, Master. We aren't entirely sure ourselves," the subordinate said, despising the fact he couldn't give a better answer.

The master paused in his readings and put aside the reports. "Oh, and why is that?" he asked, showing more intrigue than anger.

Instead of answering the question, the first man opted to just show him. With a wave of his arm, purple mist pooled up quickly on the surface of the desk. It rested there for a moment before dispersing to reveal a plain translucent purple chalice. Although its appearance was rather dull, the room was immediately suppressed by the energy roiling off of it, threatening to suffocate the two men with its presence alone.

The master gingerly wrapped his digits around the stem of the chalice, feeling the energy held within his grasp. Although he couldn't directly draw energy from the relic, he could find many other uses for such a thing.

It made him smile wickedly. "You've done well, my loyal servant," he said, holding up the chalice to the light fixtures above. "This will indeed be very useful. This… " he paused to find the right words to describe something this beautiful.

His smile grew wider when he found an appropriate name. There was only one thing he could call it. For it would grant him everything he desired. "... Holy Grail."

* * *

**As you can see, I've reduced Mori's powers like what the Holy Grail had done to him in the webtoon. But as he is technically a former god, he's still really strong and I plan on keeping to that. Later on he may have more difficulty, but there are few people who can best him as he is now.**

**Anyways, thanks for the read. I hope you can drop a comment, like, and follow for me. It really keeps me motivated and I appreciate the kind words. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The God of Hero Academia

**Author Notes:**

**I've been writing this for a while, so I've got another chapter ready and I'll just post it because what the heck why not. Don't expect updates every hour for the rest of your life, I've got no time for that. Generally, I'll try to do one every month, but it's hard to balance that when I want to write so many different stories at once. I am so bad at commitments to my creative side of life :(**

**Anyways enjoy the story,**

**HailToTheSnail**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The God of Hero Academia**

"This will be your new home for the next couple of weeks. So get used to it, alright?" Rumi said as she opened the door to her place.

The rabbit hero lived near the heart of the Musutafu. In the penthouse of a complex that overlooked the entire city. It was rather luxurious and befitting of someone of her stature. It made Mori wonder why she was ladened down with him. And not some rookie professional hero right out of hero school, if that was even a thing.

Following Rumi into her apartment, Mori looked in awe at his surroundings. The place was big and quite well decorated… well, at least to his standards. Hell, all he had back at his place was a drawer.

The whole place was of open concept with a large living room area off to the left. It was adorned with a soft furry rug on which two large white leather sofas sat across from each other. A glass coffee table rested between the two. And a rather modern fireplace with a grand flat screen TV was built into the wall to complete it.

To his right rested the kitchen area, where sat many different appliances, some of which included, a fridge, a microwave, an oven, and many more that Mori couldn't even fathom to name. Aside from that, there were cupboards built above these appliances that no doubt held many cooking instruments.

Separating the two areas, there was an island with a sink built into the side near the kitchen. The counter was made of marble and three lamp lights hung low. There also rested three black leather stools on the side opposite the sink.

Further past these two areas rested a spiralling staircase of metal and glass leading up to the bedrooms and past that was a wall of glass with twin doors leading out to a terrace, filtering in light from the setting sun.

"You must make a lot of money for this place," Mori commented off-handedly.

Rumi looked around unimpressed. "I suppose so, but I don't really care much for stuff like this," she said, grinning suddenly. "I'd give all this up for a good fight any day."

Mori smiled. They were more alike than he had originally thought.

"Bedrooms are upstairs," Rumi said. "The second door on the left when you go up the stairs is the guest bedroom that you'll be using."

Mori nodded and watched as Rumi walked up the staircase to rest in her own room. When she was out of view, he again lightly propped Yeoui up against the wall before finding the most open space in the large room. He then started to go through the motions of Renewal Taekwondo, finding the effects of doing so soothing. He didn't know how much time passed but he kept at it, hoping to forget all about what had happened earlier today. Or whenever the War with the Heaven's had happened.

"I've never seen martial arts like that," Rumi said, drawing Mori out of his trance. "Where'd you learn it?"

The Monkey King looked over to the stairs which Rumi had just descended. She'd changed out of her hero costume and was now wearing an oversized white blouse with a carrot printed on the front and bright blue jean shorts. It also looked as if the rabbit ears and tail were a permanent part of her.

Mori stopped in his motions. "My grandpa," he said quickly.

It remained quiet for a moment before Rumi changed the subject. "Do you want dinner?" she asked.

Dinner? Mori looked out the glass wall and past the terrace to see that the sun had set already. He'd been training for an hour or so by the looks of it.

"Dinner sounds nice," Mori admitted, his stomach growling in agreement.

Rumi laughed. "Take-out or home cooked?" she asked. "I've been told I make a killer katsudon."

Mori smiled. "Home cooked," he replied. He always liked home cooked meals the best. "I'll help as well. If you don't mind," he said, following Rumi over to the kitchen.

The rabbit hero didn't question Mori's willingness to help and instead just let him. Even though he was a guest here, it'd be rude to turn him down when he seemed so adamant on assisting her. Besides, not many boys his age liked to cook. If anything this practice would help him get a head start on girls whenever he developed an interest.

They quickly got to work cooking, with Mori following every instruction that Rumi gave him to a tee. Which impressed her greatly and let her focus more on her part of the meal that she was cooking.

This continued for the next hour before they were both planted on a leather sofa with a bowl of hot katsudon in hand, watching the first few episodes of Dragon Ball. Something which had peaked Mori's attention when he saw that the protagonist was loosely based off of him. He found it quite amusing.

"I've got to admit, kid. You're better at cooking than I thought you'd be. Did anyone ever teach you?" Rumi asked curiously.

Mori smiled fondly, thinking back on his clone, Mori Hui. "Yeah, a friend of mine once did," he said, remembering the things his other self had taught him when their consciousness had returned to the Monkey King. "And the things he did, the lengths he went, the people he fought for… I'm eternally grateful for all of it."

Rumi returned the smile, finding the kid's own to be rather contagious. "Sounds like he's a great friend," she commented.

Mori continued to smile. "He _was_," he said happily.

Rumi recognized the signs that Mori was displaying. She knew that whoever he was talking about was no longer with them and didn't push the subject any further. Opting for the amicable silence that had happened upon them.

Honestly, she was just glad that the kid assigned to her was rather easy going and not too difficult to deal with. He was kind of growing on her too. He wasn't bad company at all.

When they'd finished the sixth episode of the Dragon Ball series, Rumi stood up and stretched. "I'm going to hit the sack," she said, walking over to the staircase. "You're welcome to stay up and watch more, but we'll be heading down to my hero office tomorrow morning. I've got a few things I've got to wrap up there before I can just take a two-week long break. So try to get some rest tonight, alright?"

Mori nodded his head. It was still kind of strange for him to suddenly be living with another person, but somewhere deep within him, it felt refreshing.

Rumi smiled and left up the staircase, leaving Mori by himself again. He watched a couple more episodes before his eyes started to close and his mind drifted into obliviousness.

* * *

"Wake up, kid!"

Mori groaned as he opened his eyes blearily and took in the ceiling above him. It took him a moment to remember just where he was. "Ms. Usagiyama?" Mori said.

"I told you to call me, Rumi," she pointed out.

He ignored that for now. "What time is it?" he asked. He could see it was still dark outside as he had fallen asleep on the couch and could see out the glass wall.

Rumi looked at the clock in the kitchen as she checked that her hero costume was in order. "Six-fifteen in the morning if that clock's set properly," she announced.

"Too early," Mori grumbled, closing his eyes and trying to go back to bed. "It's only been eight hours since I fell asleep," he pointed out.

"And that's the ideal amount of time to sleep," the rabbit hero countered.

"Honestly, I think it should be ten," Mori grumbled, though he sat up from his position on the couch to wake up.

"Any breakfast?" Mori asked.

Rumi waved away his concerns. "We'll grab a bite on the way there," she said, walking out the door. She probably expected him to follow her.

Mori complied with her unspoken wishes and followed her out of the apartment. Not before remembering to grab Yeoui.

Rumi looked at the staff in his hands and frowned. "Do you really have to carry that around?" she asked. "It's going to draw unneeded attention."

Mori quirked a brow. "There are heroes out there that have machine guns on their arms," he said realistically, remembering some hero on TV named Gunhead. "Do you really think this," he gestured to the weapon in his hand. "is going to scare anyone?"

Rumi made to argue but stopped herself. "Point taken," she conceded.

They then took the elevator down and started on their way to Rumi's hero office. Grabbing a bite to eat on the way there from WcDonald's. At least the fast food places would always remain the same no matter where he went.

The walk didn't take long, as Rumi's hero office was also in the heart of Musutafu. As was to be expected of the number five hero in Japan. Mori would be honestly surprised if her office was anywhere but at the heart of all crime.

When they'd reached the front, Mori was even more impressed than he'd been with her apartment. It was at least a five-story-tall building made of glass and concrete. With a large golden crescent moon emblazoned on the side of the structure.

"Don't look too impressed," Rumi said, stepping through the front door and into her hero firm. "You still haven't seen the inside."

Walking in, Mori gazed at his surroundings. It was a rather large area with many accommodations. The place was littered with greenery; almost like a little part of a forest that was grown indoors. It was breathtaking.

Rumi glanced at Mori's stunned expression and grinned. "You like it?" she asked, knowing what his answer would be. "I based the whole inside of the building on a forest that I used to visit a lot."

"It's amazing," Mori said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't do it all by myself," Rumi admitted, honest as always. "I had some help from a rookie hero named Kamui Woods, I believe. He helped me recreate the place with his quirk. He's got a pretty neat power."

Mori absentmindedly nodded his head, as his eyes explored the more normal aspects of the entrance. To the left of where he stood there were a few small food shops selling breakfast at the time. While to his right lay a lounging area decorated with many modern pieces of furniture. At the center of all that was around reception desk standing right before the elevators.

Sitting there, taking a call, sat a young red-head in her work clothes. She also wore a tag with her name on it. Though Mori couldn't read it from that distance. Fortunately for him, they walked over there anyway and he discerned the name. Rachel, it read.

"Ms. Usagiyama," the secretary, Rachel said, startled by her boss' surprise visit. "I thought you were going on break for the next couple weeks."

Mori snorted, earning Rumi's ire. He knew she hated being referred to as Ms. Usagiyama and found it rather amusing at how frustrated she seemed to get.

"And who's this?" Rachel asked, looking towards Mori.

Rumi returned her attention to Rachel, explaining herself. "Oh, this is Mori," she introduced. "And Mori, this is Rachel, my secretary."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mori," Rachel said, waving at the Monkey King.

He smiled and waved back. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Rachel," he replied in kind.

With the pleasantries out of the way, Rumi returned her gaze to her secretary to explain herself. "I just came by to grab a few reports here before I head out, Rachel. I won't be back for a couple of weeks after that. So hold down the fort for me, alright?" she asked.

The secretary nodded and pressed a button at her desk. One of the elevators behind her opened up. "I will, Ms. Usagiyama," she said cheerfully. She then smiled. "You deserve this break."

Mori couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see that Rumi's employees cared this much for her well being. It meant that they had a rather good rapport.

They stepped into the elevator at the back and took it to the top floor, listening to some rather tactless elevator music on the way up.

When they exited the elevator, this one seemed to lead straight into Rumi's office. It was a comfortable looking space with a nice view of the city. Littering the outskirts of the room were numerous bookcases and filing cabinets. And at the center stood her desk with a little plaque engraved with her name in big bold letters.

Off to the side, there were two doors. With one leading off to a private bathroom, while the other led off to a lounging area with a small kitchen of sorts.

Rumi walked over to one of the many filing cabinets and started to skim through its content, searching for the particular reports she mentioned to Rachel earlier.

While she did so, Mori walked over to a wall of photos that he hadn't seen when he first entered the room. One, in particular, caught his attention. It was a newspaper article highlighting a man that had saved over a hundred people in less than ten minutes.

It wasn't really the article that drew his attention though, it was the photograph of a man in the picture with eight people held in his arms and on his back. He was climbing over the wreckage of a burnt down building.

"All Might?" Mori mused, reading the name from the headline.

"Pretty impressive, isn't he?" Rumi said, having grabbed the files she needed and snuck up on the Monkey King. "He's the reason I became a hero in the first place," she admitted.

Mori looked at the picture again, the time to study the man's features. He was a rather tanned and muscular figure, who wore his blonde hair back, save for two thick strands that stood up at the front like antennae. His hero costume consisted of a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with red and white highlights. His arm braces and boots were a rather bright sheen of yellow. And his belt was of steel painted gray and gold.

What really made something fester inside Mori's body though was the smile he wore. It was as if it was trying to tell him that he was safe. That there was nothing in the world that he couldn't defeat to protect the peace.

"C'mon, kid," Rumi said, making for the elevator. "I got what I came here for. No point in wasting any more time in this cramped office space."

Mori was drawn from the picture as he made his way back to Rumi's side. They took the elevator back down to the ground floor and said their goodbyes to Rachel before being back on the streets once more. It was only seven thirty in the morning.

Mori yawned. "Tell me again why we had to do this so early in the morning?" he asked.

"Because I'm a morning girl," Rumi admitted, stretching as they got outside. "You learn to adapt when fans hound your every action."

Mori could see her point. Nobody would be awake willingly right now.

"Plus," Rumi added, drawing Mori's attention again. "We've got the whole day ahead of us now to do whatever you want. So what do you want to do?"

Mori thought about it for a moment before something came to mind. "Is there anywhere that I can practice my martial arts?" he asked.

Although it didn't come as a surprise for Rumi as she saw that the kid really loved his martial arts. She still found it odd that he'd rather be practicing his skills than be fooling around, but in a way, she respected it. "We have a training facility in the basement of my hero firm. If that's what you want?" she asked, still wondering what was up with the kid.

Mori nodded. "Yes, please," he said.

They both returned into the hero firm, startling Rachel once more. Rumi explained what Mori wanted and the secretary giggled before calling an elevator for them.

They both entered the elevator and it started going down. Again, that same tactless music came upon the speaker. He found it irritating.

When the doors opened, he was awed once again. He was beginning to wonder how many times that had happened today. Anyhow, the facility was expansive. A plethora of training equipment was spread across the entirety of the place and a large open area sat near the center for actual combat training. Above all that was a railed balcony running the length of the gym for running and endurance.

It was impressive sure, but something that Mori noticed was that the equipment was hardly touched. "This place hardly seems used," Mori mentioned.

Rumi shrugged. "I don't get down here much," she admitted. "Too many crimes happening around the city to really get any training done. Plus fighting villains is training in and of itself," she grinned.

"What about sidekicks?" Mori asked, again having referred to knowledge from TV. He'd learnt that most new heroes tended to work at another heroes agency for experience before venturing off to make their own hero firm.

Rumi shrugged once more. "I'm more of a solo hero," she said honestly. "Every time I do work with others, they always get in my way," she said.

Although Mori had no reason to doubt her words, he doubted them here. The reason for that was her eyes. He had seen them on his grandpa all the time before he'd decided to take up Renewal Taekwondo. They were the eyes of someone who hadn't found someone worthy enough to pass on their teachings.

Mori didn't bring it up though, choosing to head towards a corner with a few colourful punching bags. He'd practice his martial arts with those.

While he started up with his usual exercises, his mind blanked and a familiar calmness took over. To Mori, this was his way of meditating. Going through the motions of his and his grandpa's taekwondo put him at ease.

After a couple of hours or so, he felt eyes on him and stopped what he was doing. He looked up to see that Rumi had stopped in her running and was watching him. She seemed like she wanted to say something.

"What is it, Ms. Usagiyama?" he asked curiously.

"I told you not to call me that," she mentioned off-handedly. "And I was wondering if you were going to keep hitting that bag over and over again or if you'd like to spar with me?" she asked.

Mori thought about it. What could be the harm in a little spar? Plus he could gauge how strong Power Borrowers of this generation were. He couldn't see any downside really. He nodded his head. "Alright, sure," he said, accepting her offer.

Rumi grinned and hopped over the railing, landing gracefully on the gym floor. She then walked over to the center of the facility with Mori in tow.

The rabbit hero was interested in the kid's martial arts and wanted to see how they'd hold up against her own self taught fighting style. She'd go a lot easier on him because he was a kid, but she didn't plan on losing either.

Before the match began, Mori set his staff aside, knowing that with it he'd have an unfair advantage. He wanted it to be a fight with pure martial arts. Nothing more.

They stood across from each other, a couple of meters apart. Waiting for one or the other to make the first move. It turned out Rumi would be doing so, as she hadn't the patience to wait any longer. She darted towards Mori and threw a high kick towards his head with twenty percent of her strength.

He took the brunt of it and grimaced at the pain that shot up his arm. She was strong and he could tell that she wasn't even close to using her full strength. He'd have to be careful about taking any more hits like that. It seemed that the Holy Grail had done more damage to his body that he'd originally thought it had.

Using the momentum of her kick, Mori spun around and threw his own towards her head. "Renewal Rising Back Kick," he said. It missed completely.

Mori frowned. _I don't have the reach I used to_, he noted, jumping back a few steps. He'd have to adjust to that.

Luckily, he was a quick learner and it only took a light punishment from Rumi to re-adjust his reach before he hit her. "Renewal Halla," he said, throwing a strong upwards kick that connected with the rabbit hero's jaw.

She stumbled back a few steps but righted herself just as quickly, giving Mori no time to continue his assault. That didn't stop him though.

Something that he realized in his many years of fighting was that the opponent never expected for the other to keep pushing when they had already been repelled once. "Renewal Baekdu," he said, ramming a knee into Rumi's stomach.

To his surprise, she was ready for it and stopped his knee attack with a palm, pushing it to her left and effectively rendering his attack obsolete. He then felt something slam into his back and he tumbled a bit away. He got up quickly though, enough so that he rolled out of the way of the rabbit hero's follow up.

The fight dragged on as they went back and forth, exchanging blows and seeing what each other could do before they pulled out any of their bigger moves. It was exhausting, but they both still didn't have a good feel for each other's martial arts.

A few more moments passed, before once again, Rumi made her move. She lunged at Mori at a ferocious speed and aimed a kick towards his midsection.

Mori countered. "Renewal Lowest Hoechook," he said, falling beneath her attack and sweeping his leg, kicking hers out from beneath her. "Renewal Arang," he continued, as his elbow connected and Rumi fell to the floor. It was an opportunity.

He went in for the finisher, jumping high and bringing a leg down. "Renewal Axe."

And although he thought he had won, Mori saw the ghost of a smile playing on Rumi's lips. He saw no way for her to dodge out of his attack, but he was concerned. He couldn't stop himself now though, he'd already committed.

Before he got any closer, Rumi slammed the heel of her foot into the ground, lightly embedding it into the ground. She used this as leverage to push herself out of the way of the attack and clear of danger.

Mori swore under his breath as he looked towards where she had moved, but she was no longer there. Which meant…

He looked up and saw Rumi coming down towards him from the ceiling, having pushed off of it to increase her speed. He raised his arms instinctively, knowing it would do him no good, but holding them up anyways.

Rumi collided with him, knocking up a cloud of dust and obscuring both their visions. When it had settled, the rabbit hero was crouched over Mori, her leg mere inches away from his face. It was apparent what the end results were. Mori had lost.

The rabbit hero stood up and offered the Monkey King a hand. He took it, accepting his loss. "Wow, you're really strong, kid," she said, panting slightly. "I didn't think you'd make me use more than thirty percent of my strength, but you made me use at least half. That's no easy feat," she complimented.

Mori frowned at that. He'd only made her use fifty percent? How weak had he gotten? Before he could continue on that line of thoughts, the ground shook at the magnitude of a small earthquake.

They stopped. "What was that?" Rumi asked.

As if to answer her question, the intercom went off. "Ms. Usagiyama, a villain is rampaging just outside the hero firm," Rachel called. "The police are on the way, but there have already been five reported casualties."

Hearing the secretary's words, Rumi turned to the Mori. "Go upstairs and stay with Rachel," she ordered. "Unless you want the risk of imprisonment, you better stay as far away from the fight as possible. You got that, kid?"

Mori could see Rumi was genuinely worried for him. He nodded reluctantly.

The rabbit hero nodded. Having said what she needed to say to her charge, she raced to one of the side doors that held an emergency staircase for fires. It would be faster than the elevator. She raced up them at speeds unimaginable to a human.

Mori watched her go before taking the elevator up to meet with Rachel.

When he exited, he saw that thick metal shutters were coming down around the building's glass doors and windows. The whole place was going on lockdown.

"Mr. Mori, over here," Rachel called from the reception desk. She seemed rather focused on something at her desk.

He jogged over to her to satisfy his curiosity. On the computer screen at her desk was a live feed of what was going on just outside. Rumi had just engaged with the villains.

The villains seemed to both have borrowed powers of sea gods as they each had an uncanny resemblance to a lobster and an octopus. The woman that resembled a lobster was rather lean and had two lobster claws coming out of her back, while the man that resembled an octopus was rather short and had six tentacles for arms.

"Keep your eyes open," Rachel said, watching the screen with ill-concealed excitement. "You don't want to miss Ms. Usagiyama beating these villains. It's going to be quite the sight."

Mori nodded his head and looked at the screen, seeing the confident smile that Rumi wore. If Rachel had this much confidence in her boss, maybe he should too.

* * *

"Is that all you got villain?" Rumi asked, sidestepping the quick punch thrown by the lobster villain. The rabbit hero punished her by kicking her in the side.

One thing Rumi noticed about these villains was that they weren't ordinary. They had experience in combat. They weren't pushovers. She'd have to treat them as such and not as the ordinary street thug.

Rumi jumped back when a tentacle shot towards her, aiming to grab one of her limbs. She turned to the other villain. "Wait your turn," she said, taking off towards the octopus villain with unparalleled speed. They exchanged blows for a bit before she kicked through his defences, disorienting him and forcing him back.

The rabbit hero followed it up with a knee to the guts and a double elbow slam, copying the techniques that Mori had performed on the gorilla yesterday. The rabbit hero had to say, they were effective and very much so dangerous.

Dropping the villain, she dodged out of the way of a powerful claw from the lobster villain from behind. Though she didn't let up in her attacks, throwing a constant barrage of punches from her four arms. It left not a single opening.

"This is troublesome," Rumi said, waiting for a slip up by the female evildoer.

A few moments later, that opening showed when she paused for a moment to catch her breath. _Now_, Rumi thought, as she countered a strike from one of the lobster arms and ducked underneath one of the regular ones. She then kicked the villain thrice. Twice aimed at the guts and the third aimed at the head.

The lobster villain fell to the ground, rendered incapacitated by Rumi's powerful legs.

She turned to the octopus villain and grinned. "You're up next."

To her surprise, the short man shot ink out of his tentacles, forcing her to close her eyes, lest she wished for the ink to get in them.

Unfortunately for him, although he was quiet, it wasn't quiet enough. Rumi's bunny ears could pick up his footsteps and she reacted accordingly. She threw her leg out and felt it connect, hearing the villain groan in pain.

Rumi wiped the ink from her eyes, seeing the octopus man retreat a few steps.

"This is the end of the line for you," the rabbit hero said, grinning and crouching low, digging her feet into the cement. She pushed off of it, creating a gust of wind and a massive web of cracks where she'd just shot off from.

Rumi bounced around the surrounding area, building up speed and staying out of the octopus' line of sight. Soon enough, she was nothing more than a blur that the villain could no longer follow with his eyes.

The rabbit hero grinned as she went in for her finishing move. "Ballistic Crescent Crash!" she cried, as she pushed off from the side of a building and down towards the octopus villain at incredible speeds. Her leg connected with his head and she pushed him to the ground, burying him at least five meters from the original impact.

After the dust had settled, Rumi stood victorious. "It's unfortunate that you decided to rampage outside _my_ hero firm of all them," she said, her grin still present. "Otherwise, you might not have been taken out so quickly."

The lobster villain, not yet unconscious, laid sprawled out on the ground, a lopsided grin gracing her features. "You think we'd be stupid enough to start a fight outside your hero firm for no reason?" she asked.

"Well, you just did," Rumi mentioned offhandedly. "So, yeah. Yeah, I do."

The villain chuckled. "There's only one reason we chose to start rampaging outside your firm," she said. "And that's to take you out."

"Yeah, well look at how that turned out for you," Rumi snarked.

The lobster villain continued to chuckle for a while before growing dead serious. "Who said it was just the two of us?" she asked, casually.

Before Rumi could even process those words, something slammed into her from behind, hitting her like a truck. She gasped for air as she was flung across the street and crashed into the side of a building. She grimaced as pain shot up throughout her entire body and she opened her eyes blearily to see what hit her.

A large muscular man, standing over three meters tall. He was dressed like any other businessman with a full three-piece navy blue suit and a dark red tie. He also wore black loafers and heavy steel handcuffs around either leg, broken at the chains. Though what really drew her attention was his head. Instead of seeing the average ugly thug's face, she saw rows upon rows of large jagged teeth. The man had the head of a great white shark.

Rumi stood up weakly, her legs wobbly from that last hit.

The other two villains that she had subdued were now standing up, rallied by their leader's arrival. "Took you long enough, boss," the lobster villain said.

"Yeah, we thought you were just going to let us get captured," the octopus villain agreed, wincing from the wounds he sustained.

The shark villain grunted. "I wanted to see your potential," he explained before shaking his head. "But I was sorely disappointed by the results."

Both the lobster and the octopus hung their heads in shame at realizing that they'd failed their boss. He sighed. "But perhaps I'll give you two another chance if you bring that rabbit back to me," he rumbled, watching Rumi struggle to stand.

They both nodded their heads vigorously and turned towards the injured hero, a newfound purpose to fulfill. "We've got her from here, boss," they said.

Rumi bit her bottom lip, realizing how bad of a situation she was in. It sure as hell wasn't good. She'd just taken a huge blow and now she had to worry about three of them? Where were the other heroes? Why hadn't they shown up yet?

Fighting and shouting could be heard nearby and the shark man smiled, or at least the rabbit hero assumed it was a smile. "If you're wondering why none of the other heroes have shown up, it's because my other underlings are keeping them busy," he said. "You see, you're the biggest thorn in our side in this city. You've caused our company a great deal of losses over the years and we want compensation."

Rumi cursed as her situation seemed to be getting worse and worse. She could only hope to stall for time. She put on her most confident smile. "Aren't you that shark villain that owns most of the black market trade in Musutafu" she asked, snapping as she tried to remember his name. "King Shark, wasn't it?"

King Shark continued to smile politely. "I'm glad you know of me," he said. "That means you know what losses I'm talking about, don't you?"

"You mean the countless shipments of drugs, organs, and weapon coming from the docks and subway tunnels?" Rumi asked innocently. A smirk graced her features. "Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about."

King Shark quirked a brow. "I'm touched you remember," he said, all mirth leaving his eyes. "It'll make killing you all the better. So if you're done trying to stall for time," he let it hang, having her know that he knew her plan the entire time. "I'd really love to get to that part already," he said, giving his two underlings the go ahead.

Rumi tsked. So much for stalling. She raised her arms above her head and got into a defensive position. She couldn't go on the offensive, especially with King Shark here now. She knew how dangerous he was now.

Both the lobster and octopus villains charged at her and the rabbit hero met them with closed fists. She was now just barely able to keep up with the two villains after the blow she'd taken from King Shark.

Pain arced through Rumi's body every time she blocked a strike, biting her lips to stop from screaming. She ignored the pain and pushed herself to her limits, increasing the speed of her punches and the power behind each kick.

Her vision got hazy but she fought through it, letting out a roar as pure adrenaline fueled her strikes. Left hook. Countered. Reverse kick. Parried. Elbow attack. Resisted. Right jab. Dodged. Knee strike. Contact…

Rumi grabbed the octopus villain by the head and brought a knee up into his face, making him stumble back. This gave her time to focus solely on the other with a barrage of blows, aiming to incapacitate her as quickly as possible.

At first, they played a rather gruesome game of patty cake with closed fists and legs, but that quickly wrapped up when Rumi managed to land a blow to the lobster's side with a strong kick when her guard was at her head. She keeled over from the blow and the rabbit hero turned to where she'd stumbled the other villain.

All she saw was a shark head before she was tackled once again, making her heave the little she had had for breakfast. It didn't stop there though, as King Shark continued his charge and buried her in the side of a building.

Rumi coughed violently. "You bastard," she said through gritted teeth. "What kind of coward attacks his opponent when their guard is down?"

King Shark grabbed Rumi by her throat. "The kind of coward that wants you dead," he rumbled, throwing her into the nearest car.

The rabbit hero gasped in pain and struggled to stand.

A clawed appendage stopped her when it impacted Rumi's stomach, causing her to yell. "How's that feel, bitch?" the lobster villain asked.

A tentacle whipped the rabbit hero's midsection, further intensifying her screams. "Don't fuck with us, you whore!" the octopus villain shouted, enjoying the hero's pain greatly.

They both continued to harass the hero for a moment until their leader walked over, holding up a hand to get them to stop. He then crouched in front of her, holding her gaze. "Have you had enough yet?" he asked tauntingly.

Rumi took a deep breath before she mustered up the rest of her energy to glare at the villain in front of her. "I will never give in to you," she said stubbornly.

King Shark huffed. "So be it," he replied, lifting her by her throat. "Let's see how much pain you can take before I break you," he said. Hoping to enjoy his time toying with the number five hero.

* * *

Rachel held a hand to her mouth as tears slowly fell down her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. "Ms. Usagiyama," she whimpered.

Mori continued to watch the screen with intense focus. Every punch, every kick that the rabbit hero took, further fueled the Monkey King's anger. And although it was hard to discern his darker emotions, anyone who knew him for long enough knew that he was indeed angry. He stepped away from the reception desk.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked, grabbing his shoulder.

Mori looked back at her. She was still crying, but had gained enough sense see the kid trying to leave. "To save her," he said easily.

Rachel shook her head. "I can't let you do that," she said. "Ms. Usagiyama ordered me to make sure that you don't leave this building until the villains are dealt with."

"She's gonna die if I don't go out there," Mori countered. He stared at the octopus man with a cold eye, seeing the way the molusca looked over the rabbit hero's form. _Or far worse_, he thought with a shiver.

Rachel stumbled over her words. "Other pros will be here soon," she said, trying to deter the kid from his suicidal mission. "You just have to wait and trust them."

"I can't do that," Mori said, remembering having this same talk with the detective yesterday. "She's going to die if I don't go now."

Maybe the detective was right in the fact that he should trust the professional heroes to do what they do best, and the fact that self-sacrifice inspired self-sacrifice. But right now, he didn't care for any of that. Damn be the consequences if he could save her life. Especially after all she'd done for him already.

The Monkey King looked at the screen once more and watched as the octopus villain held her down, getting ready to do whatever sick shit he'd thought up. He looked into Rumi's eyes and saw fear held in them. His eyes grew colder.

Mori shrugged off Rachel's hand. "I'm not going to sit here and let them do whatever they want to her," he said, his conviction now set in stone. "So open that door before I break it down myself!"

Rachel was stumped. She knew what the kid was capable of, having been informed of his fight with the B-Rank villain, Grodd, and admittedly, sneaking a peak on his and her boss' sparring session downstairs. But why was she hesitating? Was it because of the fact that he was only fifteen? She didn't know what to do here. If he got himself caught and killed, she might as well tell the police that she was the one that killed the kid.

While this dilemma continued in Rachel's head, she looked around frantically for anything to calm her nerves. The chairs. The trees. The shops. Anything at all. Her eyes finally fell back to the kid standing before her. What did she do?

Mori returned her stare, his fiery eyes and golden pupils showing, brimming with his godlike power. "I will save her," he said with finality.

And just like that, Rachel moved without a thought, believing in the small kid and his gaze that held his conviction. With the click of a button, the metal shutters started to retract.

Mori smiled thankfully and ran towards the exit, Rumi and the villains coming into his line of sight. "Return, Yeoui," he called, outstretching his arm.

The building shook a few times before a part of the ground beneath him erupted and his hand firmly grasped around the smooth surface of his staff. He lifted it up and aimed it towards the villain pinning Rumi down. "Expand," he said.

Obeying it's master's command, Yeoui shot forwards, traveling a dozen meters in a matter of seconds and slamming into the octopus villain with enough force to send him flying back and knocked out cold.

This alerted the other two villains to his presence, and to his relief, they jumped away from Rumi, focusing solely on the kid before them.

This gave him enough time to get between them and his current guardian.

"What the hell was that boss?" the lobster villain asked.

King Shark looked at where their target lay, squinting to see if his eyes were playing a joke on him. "A kid," he replied with certainty.

Under the shark villain's scrutiny, Mori made sure Rumi was alright. "Ms. Usagiyama? Are you alright?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the villains

Rumi groaned and tried to look up from where she was. The action seemed to make her wince in pain. "Kid, is that you?" she asked, confirming it with her eyes. "You know you're most likely going to get into a load of shit for this, right?"

Mori sighed. She was doing much better than he'd thought if she was readily cussing. "Can you fight?" he asked, glancing down at her. He winced at what he saw.

She could definitely stand but she was bruised and cut all across her body. The cuts weren't deep but the bruises were on another level. While they didn't cover a whole lot of her body, they were of varying shades of blue and purple. He didn't think she would be able to fight, but he needed to know for sure. Whether he could rely on her, or if he was completely alone in this upcoming fight.

"I think so," she said, coughing slightly. She was banged up and she was currently coming off her adrenaline high, but that didn't mean she wouldn't continue fighting. "Can you give me a minute to recover?"

Mori nodded his head, focusing his attention on the two conscious villains. He wouldn't let King Shark get the drop on him as he had on Rumi.

"So they now let kids become professional heroes?" King Shark mused. "How far hero society has fallen," he looked at the Monkey King curiously. "But pray tell me, how did you get past my underlings? There were at least a hundred of them milling around the streets near here. And none of them are pushovers."

Mori went with a bluff. "Hardly a threat," he said confidently.

This made the crime lord pause in his advances alongside his conscious underling. "Is that so?" he asked. He looked over at his unconscious underling near the hero and the kid. "I guess I'm not too surprised with that fact."

He stared at Mori evenly. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're stopping us from achieving our goal for today," he admitted. "I don't have any grudge with you, so I'll give you a chance to walk away from this. You're still a kid but if you don't accept my kindness right now, I won't hesitate to tear you into pieces."

Mori smiled. "While I do appreciate it, I'll pass," he declined, looking at the struggling woman behind him. "I owe a lot to Ms. Usagiyama here. I won't just stand here and watch you kill her," he stood at the ready.

"Then you've decided your fate," King Shark roared, lowering himself closer to the ground. "You will die here," he said calmly as he charged Mori.

The Monkey King stood there quietly as the large shark villain ran at him. His eyes narrowed, showing only the barest hint of his fiery eyes and golden pupils. He was serious right now and wasn't going give the luxury of an easy beatdown like he had the gorilla villain, Grodd. King Shark was going to pay dearly.

Mori aimed his staff at the shark villain. "Expand, Yeoui," he said.

Yeoui shot off towards its target, but King Shark ducked underneath it, having already seen that trick once and not willing to fall for it again.

That was alright with Mori, he hadn't expected that to hit. Though he didn't retract Yeoui. "Grow thicker," he added.

His staff obeyed once more, rapidly thickening and crushing King Shark underneath its weight. He held it there for a few seconds. "Revert," he said.

Yeoui returned to its original state and Mori glared down at the villain bitterly.

"Got you now!" the lobster villain shouted, having snuck up to left his side while he'd been dealing with her leader.

Just as she was about to strike the Monkey King, a blur rammed into the female villain, knocking her off of her trajectory. "Did you forget about me," Rumi panted, still grinning through this somehow. "I still have to pay you back."

Rumi gave Mori a nod, signaling that she could deal with the lobster villain. And as much as she hated to let the kid do it, she was going to have to rely on him to defeat King Shark. She just didn't have the stamina to deal with him. "Kid, you better not die here!" she shouted. "I've still got two weeks more weeks to take care of you!"

Mori scoffed at that. "I think I'm going to have to be the one to take care of you with all those injuries," he said with a smile. He'd missed playful banter like this. "Besides, you should be more worried about yourself."

She just continued to grin before following after the lobster villain with renewed vigor.

Mori turned back to his opponent, who had managed to finally stand.

"I have to admit, that actually kind of hurt," King Shark said, cracking his neck. "You're stronger than you look, kid."

If it were any other time or place, King Shark probably would have invited the Monkey King to his organization, but right now, he knew that the kid wasn't up for negotiation.

Mori didn't reply, instead, waiting patiently for King Shark to attack again.

It didn't take long. The shark villain rushed the Monkey King once more, planning to tackle the kid with his full weight.

Mori was prepared for this and maneuvered himself around the shark villain with quick footwork, leaving him confused to where his opponent had disappeared to.

"Expand, Yeoui," Mori said. His staff expanded, sending King Shark airborne. "Renewal Scissors," Mori comboed, kicking the shark villain across the face when he came closer to the ground.

King Shark was pushed back and Mori put some distance between them. He was airing on the side of caution since Rumi had lost to the guy and he'd lost to her.

It was a poor choice though as the shark villain soon started throwing whatever he could get his hands on at the Monkey King. He was forced to play dodgeball.

Seeing as this was getting ridiculous, Mori decided to close the gap between them.

King Shark was ready for that, throwing a punch as soon as Mori was close. He held up Yeoui and blocked the blow, though the force of the impact was jarring.

He didn't hesitate and counterattacked "Renewal-" he started, causing King Shark to raise his guard. "Hoe Grab," he finished, pulling down the shark villain's guard.

"Renewal Three Stage Hoechook," Mori said, throwing three kicks from three different directions. Unfortunately for him, it didn't have much effect on the thick-headed shark villain. He jumped back out of grabbing range.

That didn't stop King Shark from following, hardly fazed by Mori's last attack. He defended from the shark villain's attack to the best of his ability, letting not a single strike through as he looked for an opening.

He found it in the next wave of strikes right when King Shark drew back for a heavy strike, he moved slightly to the left and let it breeze past his face.

Mori then swept King Shark's legs from beneath him while he was off-balance.

"Renewal Baekdu," Mori said, crashing into the shark villain with a knee strike to the guts. He followed it up with another knee strike with his other leg. "Double Renewal Baekdu," he comboed.

"Renewal Baek Rok," Mori added, kicking King Shark in the chin and stumbling him back. He jumped into the air. "Renewal Axe," he continued, coming down with a falling kick to the shark villain's head.

Mori didn't let up in his attacks, hitting King Shark with everything in his arsenal. From Arang to Taebaek. And when he'd sent the shark villain flying with a quick expand from his Yeoui, he drew his leg across the ground beside him in a semicircle. "Renewal," he started, sweeping his leg forward and producing a bright wind that replicated an eastern dragon. "Blue Dragon's Kick," he finished.

The bright wind rushed upwards before descending towards King Shark, engulfing him in the light. It lasted a moment before dispersing and revealing the shark villain in a crater of the Monkey King's making, defeated.

Mori, seeing that the fight was over, turned around in search of Rumi, to see if she needed help. That was his fatal mistake.

A shadow descended on Mori and he quickly turned around, realizing his slip up. It was too late though, as King Shark slammed a fist into the Monkey King's guts.

He heaved as his body was sent flying, losing his grip on Yeoui. He crashed into a railing on the side of the road.

"That was a mistake to take your eyes off of me without confirming whether I was conscious or not," King Shark educated. "Though that was an impressive attack. Your Quirk perhaps?"

There it was again. Someone else mentioned that word again.

Mori was drawn away from that thought when King Shark stomped on his stomach. "Answer the question, boy," he rumbled.

The Monkey King wouldn't give him that satisfaction, struggling under the bigger man's weight. This stupid kid's body was hindering him from escaping.

King Shark picked Mori up and righted him on his feet before delivering a nasty punch to his stomach. "You think you can just ignore an adult, boy?" he asked. "You kids and your silly belief that all adults are evil!"

King Shark started to pummel the Monkey King's body. If it weren't for his god powers, he wasn't sure he could take these blows and live. As it was now, they were suppressing and whittling him down bit by bit.

"This will teach you to pretend to play hero in an adult's game!" King Shark roared, enjoying his sadistic side.

Mori's breath grew ragged with every strike he took and his mind was starting to go blank on him. Was this how it ended? Was he going to die to this nobody? He who had defeated gods themselves.

The Monkey King's thoughts drifted to his current guardian and he looked over to see her staring back with wide eyes at what played out before her, her foe already unconscious at her feet. Would she be able to deal with King Shark?

His eyes widened as a sudden realization dawned on him. If he was to die now, there would be nothing stopping King Shark from killing Rumi. He said he'd save her to Rachel, and after everything she'd done for him already. He planned on doing just that even if it cost him his life.

And for some reason, that didn't scare Mori. In fact, it gave him a sense of tranquility that he hadn't thought would be possible after his grandpa's brutal death.

His right leg moved on its own, drawing back, even through King Shark's barrage of strikes. He didn't flinch away, instead, focusing all of his remaining energy into a single point in his foot.

All that was on Mori's mind right now was defeating this villain and keeping Rumi safe. The rest was meaningless and only served to deter his focus.

Then, he unleashed it. "Renewal Recoilless Kick," he said, watching as his leg connected with King Shark's face. Not a single wasted movement. The pinnacle of Renewal Taekwondo. A peak on his long journey to overcome his grandpa.

The results were astounding. When Mori threw the kick, the space between them warped and his strike reached King Shark instantaneously and without resistance.

Everything was still in that one moment… before everything rushed back to the present time. The ground beneath them cracked open, the cement was reduced to rubble and the small fissures created were of at least a foot in width. It didn't stop there though as the cracks scaled up the side of a few of the closer buildings and a typhoon of wind shattered all the windows in the immediate vicinity. The effectiveness scared even the Monkey King.

King Shark still stood where he had been when hit by the Recoilless Kick, and Mori held his stance in case the shark villain tried to attack. Nothing like that happened. Instead, he toppled over having fallen unconscious from the attack.

Mori sighed and his body tightened from the strain that the Recoilless Kick put on him. It was heavy but manageable if he only used it once at a time. It was extremely taxing though. That fight had taken a lot more energy than he'd expected it would.

The Monkey King remembered about Rumi and looked around for her. He found her not long after, having been blown away by his attack. She was resting on the ground, propped up against the side of a minivan. To his surprise, Rachel had made her way outside and was looking over her wounds. Hopefully, she had some medical training.

Seeing as the one he'd wanted to save was alright, he turned to the downed villains. He needed to know something. He needed an answer.

Mori walked over to where King Shark had fallen and straddled his back, slapping the side of his face humiliatingly until he stirred. When the villain was awake, the Monkey King pushed his face into the ground. "How did you get your borrowed powers?" he asked.

The villain cringed in pain before looking up at the Monkey King. "You surprised me with that last kick. Such power," he said greedily. He stopped when Mori applied more pressure.

"I don't care about that," Mori said seriously. "Where did you get your borrowed powers?" he enunciated, so that King Shark could tell he was serious.

"Where did we get our-" he stopped and started to laugh deeply. "Kid, these are Quirks. Not some borrowed powers. We were born with them. They're a part of us."

Mori pushed the villains face further into the ground. "Liar!" he shouted venomously. "Borrowed powers were only known to a few before the War with the Heavens."

The villain paused. "What War with the Heavens?" he asked. "I don't know what you speak of, boy," he admitted calmly. It bothered the Monkey King.

Mori frowned. Did this guy really not know about the War with the Heavens? Or… he needed to see something. "What's the largest war Earth has ever had?"

"The largest war?" the villain asked. His head started to hurt again when Mori started applying more pressure to that limb. "There's no reason to harm me further. I know when I've been defeated, and I will answer your questions."

Mori relented and the villain seemed to be thinking about it. "I believe the largest war we've ever faced was the one with North Korea," he said, certainty becoming evident. "They were against people with Quirks and putting them to death as soon as they manifested in a person. A video was leaked soon after and presented to the United Nations in which they demanded that North Korea put a stop to such inhumanity."

"Of course, they disagreed with the rest of the world's views with only a few other countries siding with them," he continued. "That was the beginning of the War for Quirk Rights, which was eventually won by the rest of the world that hadn't sided with North Korea."

Mori paused, unsure of what to make of this information. There had been no War with the Heavens, just a War for Quirk Rights. It didn't make any sense.

Sirens wailed as they neared and Mori remained still and quiet.

"You still there, boy?" the villain asked.

Mori swiftly knocked the crime lord out. He needed time to think. He recalled Yeoui to his side and fled from the scene of the crime, remaining unaware of Rumi's cries for him to wait. Too deep in thought to hear.

* * *

Mori sat on a bench in the park, deep in thought over what that villain had said. He'd revealed things that confirmed something that Mori knew was a possibility but didn't want to accept.

He looked up at the beige sky. The sun starting to set. It was apparently the first sunset he'd seen here. After all, he was in an entirely different universe.

"How did this happen?" he asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

He knew it was somehow the Holy Grail's doing, but these were now more of an existential question more than anything else. They were nothing more than a way to relieve himself of such scary thoughts.

His mind drifted to his friends he'd left back in his universe and wondered how they were doing. Whether they missed him? Or if they moved on already… It was probably for the best if they moved on to be honest. He didn't know how long it would take for him to get back, or if he could get back. Now that was a scary thought.

Mori paused in his musing, feeling a familiar presence nearby. They seemed hesitant to approach but seemed to have made up their mind. They walked over to him and sat themselves down on the bench.

Both of them sat there silently, unsure of what to say to each other. It was Mori who broke the silence. "I'm sorry for running off, Ms. Usagiyama," he apologized. "I needed some time alone. It's just… It's just something," he finished lamely.

Rumi scrunched her brows in worry. "That's alright. I understand," she said. "Just don't try to make a habit of it," she added.

Mori nodded and they returned to their silence. It wasn't quite amicable, nor was it awkward. It was just there. It was just silence.

Mori looked up at Rumi and noticed that she'd changed clothes. She was now wearing a gray t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and a pair of brown leather ankle boots. Casual attire, he supposed. Though what really drew his attention were the countless bandages covering her body. A few lengths of gauze were wrapped around her arms, and a bit of it could be seen peeking out beneath her shirt. Her legs seemed to only have a couple of wrappings, while another piece of gauze was taped to her cheek.

He could tell that she wanted to say something but didn't press the matter any further. If she wanted to speak, she would tell him whenever she was ready.

Rumi, on the other hand, frowned as she glanced down at the kid. It was apparent to her that he was under a great deal of stress, but she didn't know how to help him. She wished she knew what the villain had said to him.

While Rumi had this dilemma, Mori went back to his thoughts. How could he get home? The only way he knew of so far was the Holy Grail, and as far as he knew that was still back in his universe.

That made him wonder what made the Holy Grail capable of bringing him to a different universe. Was it the fact that it was one of the few mortal instruments that would let humans fight a god on equal footing. If that were the case, then it simply meant that the Monkey King needed to find a relic on this planet that could kill a god.

So where on this planet could he find a divine relic like the Holy Grail? It didn't even seem like the people of this planet knew about borrowed powers. Much less divine relics. And most definitely not any gods.

Which brought him back to the only divine relic that he knew of, the Holy Grail… He'd just gone in a circle, didn't he? He growled in frustration.

Hearing the growl, Rumi watched Mori as he struggled to come to terms with his situation. She didn't know what was going on in his head right now, but it bothered her to see him in such a state. She didn't know why, but it did.

The rabbit hero bit her bottom lip as she continued to watch the Monkey King's internal struggle. She wanted to help him, she really did. She just didn't know how to. While she thought of a way to help, an idea came to mind. One she quickly dismissed, but it kept coming back, urging her that it was the right call.

Mori froze when felt strong arms wrap around him, drawing him in. They were tentative at first but slowly warmed up to the idea, holding the Monkey King more firmly. "Ms. Usagiyama?" he asked, startled by her sudden display of affection.

Rumi's face was red. "Shh, don't speak," she whispered as she pulled him closer to her body. She'd never done this for anyone. Honestly, it was a bit embarrassing. She didn't really understand it, but it just felt right to her.

Mori was complacent with her demand, though a frown marred his childish face.

It wasn't to say that Mori disliked the hug. To be honest, it was just a feeling he hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing before. He'd grown up with just his grandpa… he never had a mother or a father. Not even when he was born a Mount Hwagwa Monkey. He'd been an orphan back then as well. His father having been killed in a war with the Oxen Kingdom and his mother having been killed when giving birth to him.

"I don't know what's quite gotten you so rattled," Rumi admitted, her fingers having started brushing through Mori's hair idly. "And I can't just say that I can help you without knowing what the problem is," she added.

"But I want you to know that I'm here for you," she said comfortingly. "If you ever do want to talk about it, I'll be here to listen to your problems."

Mori felt tears well up in his eyes and they fell silent. The Monkey King not making a sound as he cried. This strange feeling in his heart. It was something he'd never felt before. And to him, it felt… nice.

They stayed like that for that until the sun had truly set and Mori's tears were nothing more than a damp spot on Rumi's t-shirt. She pulled away from him when he'd finished with his waterworks and looked him in the eyes. "Are you alright now?" she asked cautiously.

Mori nodded his head shakily and took a deep breath. He smiled weakly. "I'm better," he admitted. "Thanks for that. I really needed it."

Rumi returned the smile. "Don't mention it," she replied.

The rabbit hero then stood up abruptly, looking up at the darkening sky. "It's getting late now. Let's go home, kid," she said, offering Mori a hand. He took it. "I've got a legitimate reason to be away from work for two weeks now… I think I want my vacation," she added, giving the Monkey King a goofy grin.

Mori chuckled but agreed wholeheartedly. His body could use a rest.

They left the bench in the park and started their silent, yet amicable walk back to Rumi's place. Hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible.

The Monkey King was always a few steps behind Rumi, and he watched her with a small smile. She was the first person he'd really met in this new world, and he felt a connection with her not unlike the ones he'd felt when he'd first met his best friends, Daewi and Mira. They were people that he would hold dearly, and he knew she'd become one of them. Someone that he would be in his heart forever.

By the time they arrived back at the apartment, it was late, and neither of them felt up for making dinner or even ordering it. They just bid each other good night and dragged themselves into their rooms.

Mori found the guest room and stumbled into it, the fighting from today having worn him out to the point of where his eyelids were drooping. He didn't bother taking in his surroundings either, his curiosity being trumped by drowsiness.

He flopped to the bed and let the sweet embrace of darkness take him.

* * *

Mori opened his eyes blearily when the sun made its way into the guest room he was sleeping in. He tried to fall back asleep, but it was to no avail. He slowly lifted the sheets and stood up, stretching his aching limbs.

When he was done with that, he finally took in his surroundings, not having seen it last night because of his drowsiness. It was rather standard with a queen-sized bed taking up the center of the room. A desk sat in the corner, housing a few unused books. A closet beside the door with coat hangers and nothing more. And a three-piece bathroom with all the amenities.

Mori found an unused toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth before taking a quick shower. He stepped out and quickly realized that all he had to wear was his dirty clothes. He'd have to ask Rumi about that, and possibly get her to buy him new ones. For now, he threw on his dirty clothes, having nothing else to wear.

The Monkey King then stepped out of the room, heading downstairs to see if Rumi was awake. He looked over to the living room area and saw Rumi sitting on one of the white leather sofas, holding a cup of hot coffee.

Her eyes locked with his and he knew she had something to discuss with him if the way her eyes flitted between him and the ground was any indication

"Come sit over here, Mori," Rumi gestured, motioning to the sofa across from her.

He paused for a moment before taking the seat across from her. He wondered if this was about the villain attack yesterday. Was she going to scold him? She hadn't done it in the park. Maybe she forgot about it then?

The two remained quiet for a few agonizing minutes, in which Mori decided to lean back and count the number of light fixtures in the room.

Rumi, on the other hand, studied Mori quietly. She'd learned a lot about the boy in front of her in the last couple days, and had to say that she had judged him wrongly. He wasn't just some foolish kid throwing himself into danger, but a strong and just kid throwing himself into danger. It was a little better.

Rumi placed her cup of hot coffee down on a coaster on the table between them, getting Mori's attention back from counting the light fixtures in the room.

"I let the police know that I was the one who defeated the villains in the square yesterday," she said, covering for his vigilantism.

Mori let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He was glad he wouldn't have more time added to his probation. "Thanks, Ms. Usagiyama," he said gratefully.

Rumi bit back her reply to get him to call her by her first name and instead pushed the conversation towards what she wanted to speak about. "I wanted to talk to you about something," she said, hesitating slightly.

Mori nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"It's about the orphanage and the fact that you have no guardian," she added, hoping Mori would come to the conclusion she was trying to draw.

He didn't. In fact, the Monkey King motioned for her to continue.

"With the way things stand, you're most likely to be sent to one," she added. "I know you don't want that, but that seems like the only option you have."

Mori agreed with her. He didn't want to be sent to an orphanage. He had enough to deal with as it was. So many questions were still unanswered. How did he get here? Where was here? Why was he here?

He was drawn from his thoughts when Rumi tried to speak again. She seemed to be having trouble discerning her thoughts from her words.

"Yesterday, you saved my life. From more than just death," Rumi said quietly, shuddering at what that octopus villain had wanted to do to her. She moved past it. "I owe you a life's debt. And that's something I plan on paying back."

Rumi continued. "Before I do anything irrational though. I need to know," she looked him straight in the eyes. Crimson red on jade green. "What does the word _hero_ mean to you?"

Mori took a moment to think about it. When he was satisfied with what he thought up, he steeled his nerves. "A hero is someone that follows their nose," he started, making Rumi already question his sanity.

He continued though, unperturbed by her accusatory stare. "Someone that will stand up to a villain even though they know that they have little chance of victory."

Daewi came to the Monkey King's mind. Oh, how he missed the guy. He was the one who'd stood up to the Jade Emperor and a few of the other gods just because he knew it was the right thing to do. He was awesome like that.

"Someone that'll protect others when they can't protect themselves," he added.

Mori remembered the time, through Mori Hui, that he'd stumbled upon Mira training extremely hard for the G.O.H Tournament. He didn't understand why at first, but now he understood that it was to protect a crippled Daewi from harm and his other self from being exposed.

"Someone that'll be greater than what they are," he said.

His thoughts fell on Mori Hui and how he was only a fraction of their full power, but still strived to be better than that. His other self finally attained that when he became his own person and became the true Monkey King's Charyeok.

"Someone-" he paused, hating to admit it, but… "-that'll do everything in their power to make sure that the world is a better place for the next generation."

The Monkey King thought of a time when Mubong was still on their side and admitted the reason that he had allied with them was to make the world a better place for all of humanity. Even when he'd killed his grandpa, it was all for humanity.

"And finally," Mori had a hard time saying this last one. "Someone that would sacrifice themselves to give even a chance to save just one other person," he finished.

Mori thought of the last memory he had of his home before he was brought here. Of how his grandpa had sacrificed himself just to try and save his grandson. It had slowly come back to him of what had happened and it pained him to remember.

It was silent again after Mori had given his thoughts on what a hero should embody as he wiped away a few stray tears that had trickled down his face. It didn't last long though.

"You're very talented, Mori," Rumi said, using his name for the first time. It felt strange on her tongue. "And after hearing what you think a hero embodies, I believe I was right about you. So I want to make you an offer?"

Mori perked up at that. What kind of offer was she talking about?

Rumi took a deep breath before revealing what she'd been holding back all this time. "I want to adopt you," she said briskly. "In return, you'll go to hero school so that you won't get into trouble when you try and help someone. And after you graduate, I also expect you to work at my hero firm for a year."

While Rumi rambled on about the specifics, Mori remained stunned by her offer. There was no other way he could put it. Sure, he'd saved her life, but did that really warrant her offering to be his new mother? Was this because she felt she needed to repay a life debt to him or something?

"If you're thinking that this is because of that debt I owe you," Rumi said, as if reading his mind. "No, this has nothing to do with it. I will find a way to repay you for that later. But for now," she outstretched one of her arms. "Will you accept my offer?" she asked.

Mori frowned. If that wasn't the case, then… "Why?" he asked.

"Why?" Rumi parroted, faltering slightly. She didn't seem to know herself. "I guess because I see something in you that I grew to like and care about. I see someone that just wants to do good in this world. That just wants to make it a better place. That cares so much for the sake of others, that he'd risk life and limb for anybody," she said earnestly. She then laughed dryly "Or maybe I really am just making up excuses for what I owe you."

Mori thought about what the rabbit hero said, but found that he embodied none of those noble traits. He wasn't deserving of such kind words. "I'm sorry, Ms. Usagiyama," he said, prepared to say no. "But I can't-"

_Don't hate people too much._

Mori's eyes widened as he heard these words in his head. Though he wasn't quite sure where they came from, they felt familiar. Like they were from someone very important to him.

He looked at Rumi's outstretched hand once more and then saw the way she was looking away and shaking. She seemed afraid of his answer. He stared at her hand for a moment longer, wondering about the decision he had to make here.

Rumi wasn't sure what she was expecting either. She wasn't sure if she feared that Mori would reject her or if she would be happy if he didn't. She also didn't know what was expected of her as a mother. But right now, right here. This was her decision and nothing could change her mind on the matter.

After a moment, Rumi felt a warm touch in her hand and looked back to see Mori's own held in hers.

He smiled warmly. "I will, Rumi."

* * *

**Isn't that sweet? I really think that Rumi and Mori would be like the perfect mother and son. I don't really have any reasoning, I just like the dynamic. Plus I feel like their personalities don't clash with each other but bring a sense of unity. Rumi isn't really touched upon in the Hero Academia story as much as I would like and hope that they bring her back into the story in a prominent arc later on.**

**I got the idea for Rumi's signature move from Bellamy from One Piece as she doesn't have any signature moves :/**

**If you'd like more of this fanfiction let me know with a review or something. Maybe a favourite and follow, if you'd be so kind. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3 - The God of Hero Academia

**Author Notes:**

**Hello again,**

**A thing I'd like to address before you read the actual chapter is that Mori won't have entirely the same personality as he did in God of Highschool. There will definitely be some choices that may go against what he'd done back in his world, and that's because of the influences in his new life. He will still be the same carefree idiot we all know, but with some sense of responsibility and smarts to go along with that.**

**On a better note, ****I had another chapter ready, so I thought that I'd just go ahead and publish it. I'm glad for all the support I've been getting on this fic and I will try not to let any of you down in your expectations.**

**EDIT: I read some of your reviews and made an adjustment to the part that said that Mori was kind of dumb. You guys were right. Sorry for the screw up.**

**Thanks and enjoy,**

**HailToTheSnail**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The God of Hero Academia**

Mori stood at the golden gates to Japan's most illustrious hero school. Etched into the arch above the gates were two golden letters. U and A. The school's name emblazoned proudly above any who passed through.

There were many kids already walking through the gates, but Mori stood there as his head went to the clouds. Reminiscing on how he'd arrived here.

It had been around two months since the Monkey King had been brought to this world, and he found that he was finally settling in properly. It had been hectic the first few weeks after Rumi had decided to adopt him. What with the paperwork and such, but after that, it was rather smooth sailing from then on. They sort of just fit.

That wasn't to say that there weren't any difficulties. Sometimes, they just didn't know how to interact with each other. Mori could tell that Rumi was always trying her best to be a good mother, it was just that she had no experience, and the same could be said for him. He had no experience of being a good son. All he had were the martial arts training sessions with his grandpa, which he would hardly classify as normal family affairs.

Another issue that popped up was the media. They were constantly hounding both of them whenever they left the house. It got to the point where they hardly left the place for family activities, and when they did, they usually wore disguises to get around. It was rather annoying at first, but now, after looking back on it, it was just another fond memory he'd shared with Rumi. One that they'd joke about later on no doubt. Mori smiled in content.

Seeing as he'd wasted enough time with his head in the clouds, he walked through the gates with the countless other kids and into the building they were being directed towards. They were all here for the same reason as he was, and that was to tackle the entrance exams to get into U.A. High School's hero course.

He hadn't necessarily needed to take the entrance exam. In fact, Rumi had offered to get him in with a letter of recommendation, but he shut her down quickly. Not for reasons like fairness, just for the fact that he heard that the practical exam was a fight against giant robots.

Of course, when Mori mentioned this to Rumi, she'd just laughed and told him what a weird kid he was. It hardly dampened his mood though, as fighting giant robots weren't something he had the pleasure of doing back in his universe. Sure, he'd fought all sorts of gods, but gods just didn't amount to the classic giant robot badassery.

He walked into the lecture hall that he was herded into. Filled with students, all seated with writing utensils. Waiting on a proctor to hand out the test papers. Had he ever mentioned how much he hated written exams?

Mori sighed as he took a seat beside some kid who was rambling to himself quietly about heroes and such. He paid him no mind. "It'll all be worth it for the kickass robots," Mori reminded himself. "It'll all be worth it for the kickass robots," he repeated.

* * *

Mori was wrong. He was so utterly wrong. It had not been worth it for the kickass robots. Hell, he'd have ten more bouts with the gods before going through that ever again. Even with all his prior knowledge of the material, he hardly remembered anything on the school subjects. He knew he was smart, it was just that it'd been too long since he'd done the kind of subjects taught in high school, and he hadn't studied for any of it because he thought he knew it all.

He groaned as he stretched his stiff muscles, resolving to study again. "But I think I passed," he muttered to himself in exhaustion. "Which means all I have to do is do well in the practical examination."

Mori then wondered what would happen if he failed to get into U.A. when Rumi offered to write him a letter of recommendation… that would be awkward. He shook the thought from his head and focused on what was important now. Which meant-

"Giant robots," Mori said quietly, barely able to contain his excitement.

He left the lecture hall, having already given in his exam, and although he'd had a tough time on it, he was one of the first few out of the place. With the only other people finishing ahead of him being the green-haired boy that was sitting beside him, a very angry blonde boy that kept giving said green-haired boy nasty glares, a friendly-looking orange-haired girl, and some rather rule-abiding looking boy with glasses. They all sat in the hallway waiting for the rest of the students to finish with the exam so that they could move onto the practical.

Mori took a seat near the friendly orange-haired girl, who smiled at him kindly when he did so. He returned it politely before lowering a new possession over his eyes. It was a brand new mellow green sleeping mask.

It had been a gift from Rumi to celebrate them becoming a family after finishing with all the adoption paperwork. She'd asked him what he wanted for a gift, and he'd asked for a sleeping mask. Although she thought it odd, not that much wasn't odd with him, she went with it and bought it for him. He cherished it deeply now.

It hadn't been ten minutes since he'd closed his eyes when he heard other students coming out of the lecture hall, having completed their written exams. With the rest of the students now finished, a proctor followed them out and ushered them to an auditorium, where the school was no doubt going to explain the practical aspect of the exam.

Mori took a seat near the back of the auditorium and covered his face again with his sleep mask. He already knew the rules and whatnots of the practical. Rumi having already explained it to him when he told her he would take the entrance exam to U.A. instead of the recommendation letter. The rabbit hero probably wanted him to be fully prepared for the whole thing since you know, he wasn't taking the free pass into the school and all that.

From what he'd gathered, there were three types of robots in this simulation, and they were each worth a point value of one to three. The goal of the simulation was to gather as many points as possible by defeating the so-called _villains_. Easy, really.

While someone had taken the stage and began explaining this to the other students, albeit in a rather aggressively loud voice, there was an interruption. "Excuse me, sir," someone said, getting the speakers attention. "May I ask a question?"

Mori peeked out from underneath his sleep mask and saw that the one raising the commotion was none other than the boy with glasses from the written exam.

The speaker, a man wearing a leather outfit with a brace of speakers around his neck and long golden slicked back hair, smiled. It was the pro hero, Present Mic, from what Mori gathered. "Alright, what's your question?" he shouted.

"While you've only mentioned three types of villains, on the printout we all have, there are in fact four," the boy said, pointing to a fourth silhouette on the papers handed to them. "If this is a misprint and mistake on U.A.'s part, it's unbecoming of Japan's top hero academy. We're all here today in hopes of being moulded into model heroes."

The rule-abiding kid turned behind him and pointed at the green-haired boy from before. "And you, with the curly hair," he said, calling out the skittish boy. He seemed embarrassed and scared at being called out like that. "You've been muttering this entire time… it's distracting. If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately."

The green-haired boy covered his mouth frantically and seemed to mutter an apology.

Before the situation could get out of hand, Present Mic answered the boy with glasses. "Nice catch, examinee seven thousand one hundred and eleven!" he shouted.

Wait… did he just say seven thousand one hundred and eleven? There were that many examiners? Maybe he should have taken that recommendation letter. He could almost feel Rumi's disapproving look for if he failed the exam.

Present Mic continued. "But the fourth villain archetype gets you zero points!" he explained, a silhouette of the particular robot appearing on the projected screen behind him. "He's more of an obstacle! A gimmick if you may! There's only one at each site, but they'll rampage around in close quarters! It's best to avoid it at all costs!"

After the explanation of the fourth robot, Mori was frowning. He hadn't heard of this zero pointer. Was it a recent addition to the exam? If so, maybe a lot of what he already knew of the test wasn't set in stone. He pulled out the printout to read over it.

The bespectacled boy nodded, satisfied with the answer he was given. "Got it… like a gimmick to be avoided," he said to himself. He bowed to the speaker. "Thank you, sir. I apologize for the interruption."

Present Mic nodded his head. "That's all from me!" he shouted, grinning at the students in the lecture hall. "So I'm gonna leave you all with our school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.'"

There was anticipation building in the auditorium, and Mori knew why. He'd heard this motto a week back when he was watching an interview with the number one hero in Japan, All Might. It turned out he'd gone to U.A for hero school as well and taken up the school motto as his own. And since he said it a lot, many others did as well.

"Go beyond-" Present Mic started. He raised a hand to his ear to hear the rest of the line.

The students didn't disappoint. "-Plus Ultra!" they cheered.

* * *

When Mori stood outside the gates to Battle Center M, his first thoughts were. _How does a school afford to fund projects like this?_ he thought as he gazed up at the urban area, replicating a downtown city. _And they have like twenty-five more of these places across the school campus? How big is this place?_

While Mori stared up at the walls to Battle Center M, or Ground Mike, a tuft of orange near him caught his attention. It was the friendly orange-haired girl from before.

The Monkey King took this time to study her features. She had long orange hair worn tied in a high ponytail on the left side of her head and rather deep teal eyes. She was also wearing a black and blue tracksuit.

He must have spent too much time looking, as she frowned. "Um, can I help you?" she asked. She seemed nervous and flustered by the attention.

"Oh sorry," Mori apologized, realizing that he was staring. "I just recognized you from outside the lecture hall and wanted to introduce myself. I'm Mori Usagiyama," he said.

The orange-haired girl smiled, seeming a bit less nervous. "I'm Itsuka Kendo," she replied. "And I kind of already knew who you were."

Mori quirked a brow. "How so?" he asked.

Itsuka smiled playfully. "Magazines and whatnot," she confessed.

Mori grimaced. "Oh, yeah," he said, remembering those days being hounded by the media. It wasn't the best time of his life admittedly.

Itsuka saw the grimace and laughed. "Sorry," she apologized, still smiling though. "It's just that you were all over _Heroes Time_ and other gossip magazines. It kind of makes it hard to not recognize you since I love hero gossip."

He couldn't fault her there, and besides, his misfortune broke the ice between them. That was worth bonus points if anything. "I guess it does," he admitted, before sighing. "Though I'm not much for people being in my face and asking questions about why Rumi adopted me. I just want to live with my mother without the media's attention."

Itsuka frowned. She didn't much like the sad look on Mori's face. As a matter of fact, she always tried to cheer anyone up when they felt down. Maybe she could part with a little secret of hers that would cheer him up. "Listen, Mori. I just wanted to let you know that you've got an awesome mother," she said, gathering the Monkey King's attention. "You know, she's actually the reason I wanted to be a hero in the first place."

Mori cracked a small smile. Glad to hear that Rumi was influencing the younger generation to become heroes. Especially people like Itsuka.

"That's why I plan on passing this practical exam and entering the hero course," she said with determination. "So that I can be a hero like your mother," she saw the smile on Mori's face. "and you better not disappoint her either."

Mori continued to smile. "I don't plan on failing," he said.

Itsuka returned the smile before she excused herself, hoping to get a few minutes to calm her still somewhat frayed nerves. "Well, good luck then," she said, leaving Mori alone. "Maybe we'll be in the same class _when_ we both pass."

Mori waved goodbye to his new friend. He'd like that. Itsuka was really nice, and to an extent, she reminded him of Daewi. In an older sibling kind of way.

After Itsuka had left him, Mori gripped and ungripped Yeoui, calming himself down and getting ready for the test ahead. He was glad that Rumi had let him know about the forms he had to fill in, in order to use his staff. If his mother hadn't let him know of that, he'd have had to take the practical exam without it.

While that thought, a creak brought Mori' attention to the gates to Battle Center M. They were opening. "And, begin!" a voice boomed immediately afterwards. A few kids searched for it and found Present Mic standing on top of a tall tower overlooking all the exam grounds. How was his voice reaching them? "What's wrong? The test's started! See that kid with the staff at Battle Center M? He's already gone!"

At the mention of their Battle Center, all the participants from M looked to see Mori having already sprinted far ahead at the words 'begin'. This was a competition after all. He'd learnt first hand what a competition was like at the G.O.H Tournament. And he was going to take every little advantage he could get.

Mori ran for the heart of the city, guessing that that would be where most of the robots were. If he was to pass, he would need to rack up as many points as possible before the number of robots grew to thin. Otherwise, it'd be that much harder.

Ahead, he saw four robots milling about. One triple pointer, one double pointer, and two single pointers. They didn't seem to have noticed him yet. That was alright with him. He'd take them all out before they did. "Expand, Yeoui," he said, aiming for the triple pointer first.

His staff made quick work of the first faux villain, incapacitating it by taking out the head. This alerted the rest of them of his presence. Thought it hardly mattered as the Monkey King quickly dispatched of them as well.

"Alright, that's seven points," Mori counted, not breaking his stride to the heart of the battle center. "I'll probably need at least sixty to pass, and that took me about thirty seconds. I've got nine minutes and a thirty seconds left."

The Monkey King smiled earnestly. This was gonna be fun.

Making his way out of an alleyway, Mori found a whole cluster of robots waiting for him, numbering at least twenty or so. He could see that a few were triple pointer, while the vast majority were made up of single and double pointers. Even so, he estimated the total value of points to be around thirty.

He jumped into the thick of it, setting his sights on the four triple pointers first. If other contestants happened upon him, he wanted to have already taken the big points.

"Renewal Dragon Sign Hoechook," he said, as the nearest triple pointer closed in on him. He swiftly kicked out his right leg when it neared and spun around it. He didn't even look back to confirm the points, knowing that the faux villain would be dismantled in the result of the whirlwind created from his strike.

He found the next triple pointer in the batch and rushed past the few one pointers guarding it, too quick for them to be able to react. He dealt a swift blow to the head and was on his way again in search of his next target.

"Renewal Baekdu," he said, ramming his knee into the torso of the next triple pointer. It toppled over and died from the caved in plating. He followed that up with a quick expanding blow from Yeoui on the third triple pointer, taking out a few of the single and double pointers that were in the way of the shot.

He landed on his feet and jumped out of the way of a single pointer's strike. He quickly smashed it with a double elbow slam to the head and ran at the last triple pointer. "Renewal Gor Yo," he said, striking at both the head and chest with powerful kicks. It exploded on the second impact, falling to the ground in defeat.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Mori struck the rest of them from a distance with Yeoui. They didn't stand a chance against the Monkey King.

"That makes thirty-one points," Mori calculated, a little disappointed in the fact that the last four single pointers were stolen from him by other participants. He sighed. It was a competition though, so he couldn't be angry.

Knowing he had around six minutes left, he was about to go further into the city when some yelling drew his attention. He took off in that direction immediately, knowing that that was the universal sign for help.

When Mori arrived, he quickly took in the situation. While a lot of the robots in the vicinity were incapacitated by some sort of purple adhesive ball. A few of them were still untouched and surrounding a short kid. Closing in on him steadily.

He didn't waste any time in his saving, lunging at the nearest of the faux villains with a strike through the torso with Yeoui. It died instantly.

The robots stopped their advance on the smaller kid and focused their attention on the new and more dangerous threat. One of them struck at Mori.

The Monkey King jumped up and flipped forwards with a downward kick. "Renewal Axe," he said, before pushing off of the faux villains' crushed head and into the torso of another with his knee. "Renewal Baekdu," he comboed.

Mori jumped back a few steps. Only a couple more to deal with.

Another of two rushed him, raising a metal arm and swinging at him with full force. He raised Yeoui and took the brunt of the attack, his staff perfectly intact while the robot's arm was beyond repair. A quick head crush with Yeoui dealt with it.

Turning to the last one, Mori elbowed it. "Renewal Arang," he said, as the machinery within fell apart from the shockwave created from the attack.

He looked over at the short boy, noticing that he had the same purple adhesive balls on his head like the ones stuck to the robots. Even though his head was bleeding, it was too a minimum. He looked fine. "Thanks for the save," the short boy said.

Though Mori didn't hear what he said, already off in search of more points.

After the Monkey King left, he continued to gather points, though they were becoming much more scarce. Even so, this led to more difficult situations for a few people, as they were getting more exhausted. This led to many in need of rescue.

Because of that, the Monkey King was forced to stop a few times, even parting with points because he knew that it was the right thing to do. What kind of hero was he aiming to be, if he chose to defeat the bad over saving the good?

He quickly dealt with the remaining few robots of the last batch he'd come across. "And that makes sixty-two," he said, smiling as he knew that he still had around two and a half minutes left. He could still hunt for more points if he wished to.

_RUMBLE! BOOM! TREMBLE!_

Mori felt the ground beneath him shake. Something that made him curious about what could possibly cause such a force on the earth. Surely not someone's quirk.

Just then, a few student candidates came running by in his direction. They seemed to have quirks related to speed and were probably just where the tremors were most powerful. The Monkey King was about to call out to them when they ran right by. Fear evident by their facial expressions. One turned back to warn him, "Run dude, that zero pointer's going to be here soon!" he shouted, picking up his pace again.

Mori frowned. The zero pointer? Was that what was causing all the mayhem? If so, he wanted to see what it was. He had enough points to pass already, which meant that he could go see what was up. He looked for a vantage point that could reach without Geundoowun's help. He'd rather not play all his cards in just the entrance exam.

He soon spotted an alleyway in which he could jump up the walls to reach the top and did so, reaching the top in no more than twenty hops. He now had the sight that he wanted on top of one of the taller buildings, which was at least twenty stories high, searching for the zero pointer the other kids cautioned him about.

It didn't take him long to spot. It was gargantuan. Standing at least thirty feet taller than even the building he was resting atop. It was painted in standard military green and rolled on tracks, not unlike a tank. It also had two massive arms that were destroying any building in its path with a large rectangular head. Mori's eyes practically beamed at what he saw. Childish glee taking over his instincts at seeing something so badass.

"Now that's what I call robot badassery," the Monkey King said, taking after Rumi's tendency to cuss. "I wonder why they didn't make every robot that big?" he asked, unaware of the fact that others just didn't have the firepower that he possessed.

The zero pointer was still a fair length away from where Mori was, at least a thousand meters, but he saw that it was making its way towards him, probably heading for the entrance that rested just beyond him. With one final parting look at the machine, he decided that there was no point in fighting the thing and started to make his way down the side of the building. He didn't get the chance to actually though. A glimpse of two tiny figures running down the streets a mere few blocks away from the zero pointer stopped him.

"What are they doing?" Mori asked himself, squinting to get a better look.

It was then that he noticed a third figure hidden on the back of one of the others. It seemed that the person was injured. A tuft of orange was visible.

Immediately, Mori knew that it was Itsuka. The kind orange-haired girl that he'd befriended right before the start of the practical.

The Monkey King watched as the figure carrying Itsuka stumbled and the zero pointer gained even more ground on them. He had no doubt that his friend was telling the two helping her to just leave her behind and get out of there, which was why he planned on helping them out. But how could he do that? Especially from so far?

He didn't have Yongpyo, so acceleration mode was out of the picture. Which meant he couldn't reach them in time to just grab them and flee. That left him with Yeoui or Kinto-Un, and since he didn't want to use Kinto-Un in the practical, that meant Yeoui. Though if there was any real danger, he wouldn't hesitate to use his nimbus cloud.

Mori thought of simply expanding Yeoui through the zero pointer and thickening it, but realized that the debris caused by the attack could kill one of the people he was trying to save which would defeat the whole purpose. He needed something subtle and something that wouldn't cause too much destruction. Something like… _that_ technique.

An idea popped into Mori's head. One that proved to be ideal in this situation. He only had one shot at saving the three, and he was going to make it count. He'd been practicing this new move for the past month, and although he'd never tried it past a few hundred meters, he had no doubt in his mind that it'd work.

He examined the titanic robot's entirety, searching for its weak point. He found it soon after and raised a leg to his side, winding it up for a kick. He then spun Yeoui a few times in his hand before dropping it to the ground. "Mori Jin Original:," he murmured to himself, as his foot caught one end of his staff as he pushed his leg forwards. "Railgun," he finished, pumping his limb with as much force as he could muster.

Mori's aim was true and Yeoui tore through the thousand meters of space between himself and the zero pointer with ease. Not dipping in speed or dropping in height from the point that the Monkey King was aiming for.

A moment later, Yeoui pierced through the zero pointers head. Dead center of the target that was the titanic robot's bottom left glowing red orb.

The titanic robot continued on its path of destruction, which made Mori's fingers twitch, urging him to call upon Kinto-Un. The clouds above started to come together and grew darker as seconds passed. Had he missed?

His question was answered when the zero pointer started to slow until it was nothing more than a dead hunk of metal. He paused in the calling of his nimbus cloud. The clumps of ice crystals dispersed and were again fluffy and white.

Below, Mori could see that the three figures had stopped to see why the zero pointer had ended its chase but were probably just as relieved that it had.

The Monkey King was just glad that he'd managed to save his first friend. He laid down on the roof of the building to rest. Using his newest technique required the use of the concept of Recoilless. Something which he still didn't comprehend fully and could only make work a few times.

"Time's up!" the announcer shouted from his perch on the building at the heart of all the Battle Centers.

Mori groaned. Or maybe he'd have to rest a little later.

* * *

In the building overlooking all the Battle Centers sat the U.A. teachers, all there to watch the future prospective students in their practical exam.

Many of them were extremely impressed with a couple of the students. Those of which included an angry blonde boy with an explosive quirk and a self-sacrificing green-haired boy with a quirk that inflicted harm on himself.

"Well this year's batch seems quite promising," Principal Nezu said happily, before looking at All Might. "And to think that they also have the great fortune of having the world's greatest hero to teach them."

The number one hero smiled, though his attention was mostly focused on the green-haired boy that had wrecked his body in order to save a fellow examinee. Nothing was nobler than self-sacrifice after all.

"Principal," Cementoss called, drawing the attention of the principal and every other teacher. He pulled up a program that monitored every robot's vitals and how they were incapacitated. "The zero pointer that we thought malfunctioned in Battle Center M. It seems that its core was actually destroyed," he noted, pointing at the area coloured red in the bottom left section of the robot's head. It was shocking,

Principal Nezu quirked a brow at the revelation. "Pull up the footage of every camera within half a kilometre of the zero pointer. Thirty seconds before it stopped moving," he said, watching as Cementos did so.

The teachers looked at each camera in search of what the principal, without a doubt, was looking at. They didn't find anything though.

"Sir, I don't get it?" Snipe said. "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

Principal Nezu frowned. He was never wrong before. So why weren't they seeing anything? His intuition was telling him to search beyond, while his brain was telling him that destroying the core from a distance further than that was impossible. "Expand the search to a kilometre," he said, playing devil's advocate.

Cementoss did so, tripling the number of screens being displayed. The teachers searched them again, looking for anything really.

"There," Power Loader said, pointing at a screen that showed a rooftop a kilometre away from where the zero pointer was rampaging at the time.

Cementoss zoomed in on that particular screen, trusting his fellow staff.

In the footage that the camera caught was a boy with wild, untamed chocolate hair. He held a stone staff in his hand and watched the zero pointer from afar.

Ectoplasm frowned. "Powerloader, I think you're mistaken," he said to his friend. "Surely, there's no way this kid could have taken out the-"

"Just watch," Powerloader said, his own surprise still in effect. He saw the clip while it was repeating itself on the smaller screen, but couldn't quite believe it. He even rewatched it twice before mentioning it to the rest of them.

The teachers reluctantly agreed, some still holding doubt. They watched in silence as Mori's attention was soon drawn to the kids running from the zero pointer. He looked between them and the zero pointer, having come to some sort of decision.

His eyes shifted all over the titanic robot's body before settling on the lower left side of the zero pointers head. He drew back a leg and then dropped his staff. One end of it catching on his foot and pushing it forwards, towards the titanic robot.

Like a bullet, the staff pierced through the air, not slowing a bit until it hit its mark. Straight through the red orb in the bottom left corner of the zero pointer's head. Right where the core had been. Soon after, the titanic robot started to slow until it came to stop, ending its chase of the three hero prospects below.

The room was silent, as the teachers rewatched the same scene played over and over again. No one tried to stop the clip. They were all stunned silent. Even someone as great as All Might was quiet. It was absurd. What kind of person had that kind of power, speed, and accuracy? Especially at such a young age.

"Who is that kid?" All Might asked. He was proud of his successor for what he'd accomplished, and he was sure, the kid would become the next Symbol of Peace. But right now, his full attention was on the other that'd managed to strike down a titanic robot from a kilometre away with pinpoint accuracy. He'd quickly discerned its weak spot and acted accordingly. Destroying its core with just his leg strength and a stone staff.

Cementoss was shaken out of his stupor at All Might's words and searched the database. He found the result and displayed it for the rest of the teachers.

"Mori Usagiyama," Midnight read, intrigued by the kid's bio. "Says he's Rabbit Hero: Mirko's kid. I guess that explains the leg strength at least."

"Yeah, but not much else. It only gives physical information and a few speculations on his Quirk," Snipe replied. Still reeling at how accurate the kid's aim had been. It was practically on his level and he had a Quirk dedicated to it.

Principal Nezu saw one of his teachers reading over the kid's bio quietly. It was in that man's nature to be suspicious of everything. "Anything you'd like to add, Aizawa?"

Aizawa looked away from the screen. "Nothing much," he replied. "I'm just mildly suspicious of the fact that there's not a shred of background on the kid past a couple of months ago. Not even a birth certificate," he pointed out.

"What are you trying to say, Aizawa?" Midnight asked.

The tired looking teacher shook his head. "As I said, nothing much," he repeated, closing his eyes. "I'm just pointing out the facts here."

Principal Nezu had also come to the same conclusion as Aizawa, but unlike him, he wasn't suspicious. In fact, he believed the kid would make a fine hero.

* * *

It had been a week since the entrance exams, and Mori couldn't stand still. He was sure he'd passed the practical portion of the exam with flying colours. Especially after Rumi had told him about the rescue points afterwards. It was the written portion of the exam that was terrifying him. He should have studied a lot more.

"Would you stop pacing?" Rumi asked from the couch. She was trying to watch a movie, but couldn't do so because of her son's anxiety. "I never said you had to go to U.A.. There's plenty of other hero school's out there, you know."

Mori sighed. "Yeah, I know," he replied, taking a seat beside his mother. "But that means I would have to rent room and board, which would only cause you stress. Besides I want to spend more time with my mother."

Rumi blinked at his bluntness. Had he always been like that? Or maybe she was having an effect on him. Was this the imprinting she was reading about?

Shaking those thoughts, she focused on what he had said. Truly it touched her heart to have such a considerate son, but sometimes he was too considerate. She was a goddamn pro hero for god's sake, and one of the best at that. She could definitely pay rent for him without having to work any more than she was right now.

Rumi pulled Mori into a hug. She enjoyed them. "You shouldn't be worrying yourself over adult stuff like that," she said, stroking his hair gently. "I make more than enough money to pay rent for room and board. Besides, even if you were away from me, you'd still be able to write and visit during the holidays, right?"

Mori relaxed into his mother's embrace. Relishing the attention. It still felt as great as the first time in the park all those days ago. "I guess," he said quietly.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Rumi pulled back. "Now, what do you want for dinner?" she asked. "It can be anything."

Mori thought about it before a smile tugged at his lips. "Katsudon?" he asked.

Rumi laughed. "Sure," she said, heading over to the kitchen.

He followed her over, planning on helping her out. It had become a sort of routine for both of them. It made cooking that much more enjoyable.

While they were in the middle of breading the pork, a knock on the door disturbed them.

Mori sighed. "I'll go get it," he said thoughtlessly.

Walking over to the door, he opened it for an unknown man. "Can I help you?" the Monkey King asked politely.

The man withdrew an envelope from his satchel. "I've got some mail for a Mr. Mori Usagiyama," he said, reading off the letter.

"That would be me," he said, taking the offered envelope. "Thank you, sir."

The man nodded and walked off, while Mori closed to door and took a closer look at the letter in hand. He froze when he read who it was from.

"Who was at the door, Mori?" Rumi called from the kitchen.

"The mail carrier," he called back.

Coming to some conclusion, Rumi's head came into view as she peeked around the corner. "U.A.?" she asked curiously.

He nodded and showed her the envelope stamped with the official U.A. insignia. These were his results in his hand, and frankly, it scared him.

Rumi quirked a brow. "Well? You going to open it?" she asked curiously. "The results aren't going to change no matter what. Might as well get it over with."

_Blunt as always_, Mori though, smiling slightly. She wasn't wrong though.

They took a seat at the island and Mori opened the letter tentatively. A small device fell out of the envelope and a projection appeared before them.

"Greetings Mr. Mori Usagiyama," a rodent-like creature said. "I am Principal Nezu of U.A. Academy. I am here to inform you of your results in the entrance exam."

Mori nodded unconsciously, unaware of anything other than the intelligent animal before him about to give him the pass or failed.

Principal Nezu then noticed that Rumi was also present and bowed. "And I'm glad to see you in good health as well, Ms. Usagiyama," he said

Mori snorted and Rumi hit him lightly. "It's nice to see you too, Principal," Rumi replied, before glancing to the side at her impatient son. "But I think you have some news for him, and it doesn't seem like he's going to calm down until."

Principal Nezu smiled, before returning his gaze to Mori. "As you may expect, you did exceptionally well on the practical portion of the exam scoring sixty-two villain points. That alone would be enough for you to pass. But aside from those points, we also had a secret panel of judges to give each candidate a set of rescue points. Thirty-three of which you earned for your heroic and selfless actions."

"Eight points were rewarded for saving the first examinee when he found himself in a pinch, five points were rewarded for the other few you helped that weren't nearly in the same danger as the first, while the final twenty points were for saving the three others from the Executor Villain Bot," the principal informed him. "Those included with your villain points bring you to a grand total of ninety-five, putting you at the top of the practical."

Mori smiled and Rumi pulled him into a quick one-armed hug. Though he was still waiting for what really mattered right now. He was ready for it.

"Now your written exam was something else entirely," Principal Nezu started, making Mori frown. "It was nowhere near good enough to get you top marks. Rather it hardly let you pass at all, which I hope you plan to rectify in the future. Students at my academy are required to be both physically strong and mentally adept. Otherwise-"

While the principal continued to ramble on, Mori's brain had stopped at 'hardly let you pass'. Despite the hardly… "I passed," he whispered.

Principal Nezu stopped in his rambling, having heard what the Monkey King said. "Why yes," he said obviously. "I did say that, didn't I?"

Mori was too stunned to form coherent words for the principal, so he just continued with his new student's acceptance letter. "Other than the fact that you were accepted, I'm also to inform you of your costume design submission," he explained. "Which you will have to submit to your homeroom teacher through email before the first day of class. Their information should be included on a slip of paper still in the envelope."

Mori peered inside the envelope and found the slip of paper mentioned, unraveling it to find the name Shota Aizawa and homeroom teacher of Class 1-A typed onto it. A work phone number and email address just underneath.

Principal Nezu smiled fondly at the boy, as he did with all his students. "Mori Usagiyama," he said, drawing the boy's rather scattered attention. "You're a remarkably talented hero-in-training, and we hope to see you thrive at U.A. High School."

With that, the hologram fizzled out, removing the image of the smiling principal from the room. Slowly a goofy smile crept onto Mori's face and he beamed at his mother.

Rumi returned the smile. "Yeah, yeah. We'll celebrate your acceptance into U.A.," she said, happy for her son. "But before that," she grabbed two bowls from the kitchen and slid one across the island to Mori. "you need to eat dinner."

The Monkey King smiled and dug into his meal. Everything seemed to be going his way right now, and nothing anyone said could put a damper on his mood. There was only one thing left to do before Mori could finally attend hero school.

And that was that he needed to design his hero costume.

* * *

Now Mori never thought that he'd ever had difficulty with fashion. The reason for that being, he never really cared for that stuff. But now, he was having difficulty.

With all these hero ideals being forced upon him in this new world, a lot of Mori's own had changed, including his stance on fashion. Well, for his hero costume at least.

He groaned as he looked over the design he'd been working on for the past few hours.

The costume Mori'd designed so far was very similar to how his Yongpyo appeared as. It had a black jacket with gold trimmings that came together near his neck, leaving his abdomen exposed. A yellow and black patterned fur tied around his waist held together with a red sash, while he also had a matching set of fur bracers. Other than, there were tight blue jeans and chocolate steel-toed boots to complete the ensemble.

That's not to say he didn't change any of the features. In fact, at Rumi's suggestion, they'd swapped out the sash for a utility belt for carrying basic medical supplies, added a black form-fitting armoured shirt underneath the jacket for more protection, and reinforced the boots so they could deal a bit more of an impact.

"Are we done yet?" Mori asked tiredly. He looked up at the clock in his room and saw that it read ten thirty at night. He just wanted to sleep now. No doubt, Rumi was going to wake him up at six for their morning training, which meant that he was already only going to get nine and a half hours of sleep instead of the ten hours he desired.

Rumi gave Mori a disapproving look which made him shut his mouth. She had that effect on him now. Something that she was proud she could do when needed. "Mori, this hero costume will be with you for the rest of your life. It should mean everything to you," she said with an exasperated sigh. "It's what gives each of us heroes an individuality."

They're also what help civilians identify us," she continued to explain. "They let them know who we are and whether they should feel safe with us."

Mori winced. "That's kind of harsh, don't you think?" he asked sadly.

Rumi shrugged. "It's the cold truth," she admitted.

The Monkey King then frowned, realizing something. "Doesn't that also mean that villains can also identify you and your Quirk?" he asked skeptically.

Rumi nodded her head. "If I'm going to be honest, yes. That is a very real possibility," she agreed, before adding onto that point. "But it also serves another purpose. To instill fear in the villains we come up against."

"Take Mount Lady for example. Not many people would be able to recognize her without her costume because her Quirk doesn't have any features like these," she said, pointing at her bunny ears. "But if she were, let's say, in her hero costume. Most villains wouldn't have the balls to pull off a crime in front of her. You understand?"

Mori yawned. "Yeah, I get it," he said. "Hero costume. Necessary."

Rumi smiled lightly. "We're almost done here," she reassured, ruffling his hair. "Just a few more details and you can go to bed. I know how much you love your sleep."

Mori nodded as he looked at the design a few more times, making a few smaller changes in colour and such with the click of a mouse.

"Maybe you should add something recognizable to your head? Like a headband?" Rumi suggested, pointing at how nothing sat on his head. "People are mostly drawn to equipment that decorates either the head or the torso."

Mori agreed with that his mother was saying and thought of what he could do there. An idea came to mind and he started to add it to the design. When he finished, he sat back and admired his handiwork. It looked very appealing.

Rumi nodded her approval. "Very eye-catching," she admitted, admiring the ornamental piece Mori added. "What made you think of it?"

What the Monkey King had added was something that had suppressed his powers for so long before the War with the Heavens. The Loop of Binding.

It was a silver relic that had floated around his head whenever he was in his god state. Tightening whenever he started to use more and more power. It was a sick device that deserved all the hate Mori could muster towards it.

Yet, it had become a part of who he was. Without it, he doubted he'd have retained his humanity. Probably reverting to his old self because he'd never have the time to realize the wrongs he'd committed in the past. He shivered at the thought.

With both of them satisfied with the end result, Rumi sent the design to Mori's homeroom teacher and bid her son goodnight, letting him rest. He read the clock and sighed.

Only seven hours.

* * *

**And that's that for the entrance exam. It might've been a little short, but I really don't know how to make it any longer. On the other hand, his costume will be similar to how his Yongpyo looks, but with a few modifications to make it look more modern and heroic.**

**Again, please favourite, follow, and review if you like this story. I always love support... I mean to be fair who doesn't.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The God of Hero Academia

**Author Note:**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I always felt like something was wrong with the way that I was transitioning between tests. Anyways here's the chapter and I hope you like it. I'd like to add that this Mori will be express his intelligence more openly than back in his original world. He will still be as goofy as he used to be, but it will be a tad bit more relaxed than before.**

**Thanks,**

**HailToTheSnail**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The God of Hero Academia**

Mori was late getting up. It wasn't for the fact that he didn't set an alarm or anything. He just simply overslept it, having stayed up late last night finishing off Dragon Ball.

"Stupidly amazing long fights," Mori sighed, as he slipped into his school uniform as quickly as he could. He wasn't going to be late by any means, he'd woken up ten minutes after his alarm had supposedly gone off. It was just…

"No breakfast for me," he groaned, as he grabbed his bag that was slung over the chair to his desk. He exited his room.

To his surprise, he smelt something cooking from downstairs in the kitchen and he assumed Rumi was awake. Which was odd, since today was her day off. Normally, she'd just sleep in until at least the afternoon on those days.

Nonetheless, he made his way downstairs and saw Rumi making a breakfast of two omelettes with cheese, chives, and sausages. He reached the bottom and made his way over to the kitchen, which didn't go unnoticed by his mother.

"Good morning, Mori," Rumi said with a smile. "You're up a little late."

Mori returned the smile. "And you're up a little early," he quipped, glancing up at the clock in the kitchen.

"Well, I couldn't exactly miss your first day of school," she said, plating the two omelettes and taking a seat beside her son at the island. "Are you nervous?"

He thought about it briefly and shook his head. "Not really," he replied honestly, digging into the omelette.

"How about excited?" she asked again.

Mori thought about it again. He was for sure excited to see what it took to be a hero. Plus it'd help him get a hero license, which he knew Rumi wanted him to get. He nodded. "Yeah, it seems really interesting," he admitted.

Satisfied with his reply, Rumi's smile grew and she dug into her own breakfast. "Don't forget to make friends as well, okay?" she added heavily. "They're something that makes school a lot more fun. At least for me, it did."

Mori quirked a brow. This was the first time he was hearing anything about his mother's friends outside of work. He was a little curious to find out a bit more about these people. "Are your friends pro heroes?" he asked.

She nodded. "You may know a few of them actually," she replied honestly, before asking, "Have you heard of Ryuko Tatsuma and Uwabami?"

"You mean the Dragoon Hero and Snake Hero?" Mori asked excitedly. The two women that Rumi just mentioned were two of the more famous female heroes; Ryuko for being a top female hero in Japan alongside his mother, and Uwabami for having both a career as a hero and a career as a celebrity model.

Although it seemed odd that Mori knew this much about heroes. He'd already been interested in the idea of them when he first arrived. And it only seemed to grow the longer he stayed. It was a pleasantly contagious trend.

Rumi startled at his enthusiasm but continued. "Yeah, those two were my girlfriends back in high school," she reminisced. "We used to rule school back then."

She then remembered more. "I did have another girlfriend that went on to become pro heroes," she admitted. "She's a little eccentric… but I think she went on to be a teacher at U.A High School. Maybe she'll be one of yours."

"Really? Who?" Mori asked curiously.

"Nemuri Kayama," she added. "Though I think you might better know her as Midnight."

"You mean the R-Rated Hero?" Mori winced, remembering an interview on TV with said woman. Yeah, it wasn't rated PG that was for sure.

Rumi nodded slowly. "Yeah, her," she agreed slowly. "Not sure why she let others decide that to be her epithet. It is very sexual."

Mori agreed with that but moved on to what he wanted to ask next. "Do you think I could meet them? Tatsuma and Uwabami that is?" he clarified excitedly. "I'm sure I'm already going to meet Kayama if she's a teacher at U.A.."

Rumi smiled mischievously. "So you want to meet them, huh?" she said teasingly. "You don't happen to have a crush on either of them?"

Mori made a face at that. "I'm fifteen," he replied. "You're all way too old for me."

He received a light hit over the head for that. "Don't ever call a woman old," Rumi said with a smirk. "None of my friends will appreciate it."

Mori rubbed the spot she hit. "Duly noted," he grumbled, before perking up. "But you didn't say no, did you?"

Rumi sighed. "Sure, I'll try to introduce you to them," she relented.

Mori immediately pulled his mother into a quick hug, which she rolled her eyes but returned all the same. "Thank you," he said.

He pulled away and stood up, having finished his breakfast. "Well, I'm off," he said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way to the front door. "Try to get some more sleep, mom…"

Rumi smiled and shook her head. As much as she cared for Mori, he did the same in return. It made her proud that she had a son like him.

"...I know how crazed you get when you don't get enough of it," he finished, laughing as he dodged out of the way of a wooden kitchen spoon thrown his way.

"Get out of here brat," Rumi said viciously, though a smile was plastered across her face.

He continued to chuckle as he opened the front door to the apartment. His features softened. "But seriously, try to get some more sleep, mom," he said.

Rumi rolled her eyes. "I will," she promised, taking both empty plates and placing them in the sink to wash after they soaked a bit. "Now get going. You don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you?"

Mori nodded and was about to walk out the door when his mother called out to him one last time. "And Mori," she called, grabbing his attention. "Try to have fun, okay?"

He smiled. "I will," he replied.

* * *

"Class 1-A, Class 1-A," Mori repeated to himself, walking down the labyrinthine halls of U.A.'s main building. "Where is this stupid room?"

It didn't take him long afterwards. The door he'd been searching for was on the first floor of the building and had the number and letter of the class printed onto it in red, covering the entirety of it. It was rather excessive honestly.

Not really caring, as he was just barely on time, the Monkey King stepped inside. Ready to meet his new classmates and fellow prospective heroes-in-training.

Or he would have done that, if not for someone calling out to him. "Are you a student in this class?" they asked. Hearing the question, Mori searched for the source of the voice. "Down here," the person called once more.

Mori followed it and saw a man's face peeking out from a yellow sleeping bag. It made him look like a larvae of sorts. "Yes, I am," he said.

The figure nodded and stood up in his sleeping bag, before unzipping it and stepping out. He looked like he hadn't slept at all, despite how he introduced himself. He also appeared to not know how to shave properly.

"I'm Shota Aizawa. Your homeroom teacher," he said, remembering the kid from the practical exam.

Mori nodded in respect to his new teacher. "I'm Mori Usagiyama," he replied with a curt bow. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Aizawa."

Aizawa returned the nod and looked the boy over curiously. He didn't look particularly big like a few of the other students, yet he possessed physical strength that surpassed many of them. It was strange. "Yes, yes, I know who you are," he said, yawning loudly. "You're the kid that stopped the zero pointer in Battle Center M."

Mori nodded. "Yes, sir," he admitted honestly. "I am."

To say the least, Aizawa was interested with this new student of his and as he did with all of his new prospective students, the dishevelled teacher wanted to test the kid's resolve. He leaned in close to his student to make him uncomfortable. "So why did you decide to enroll in U.A.'s hero course?" he asked curiously.

Mori saw the look his new teacher was giving him and decided to reply in kind. His eyes hardened an oddity from his normal cheerful self. "I'm here to become a professional hero," he said seriously.

They stared each other down. Neither one backing down.

After a moment, Aizawa broke off the stare with a nod. "Good," he said, stepping away from his student. "I don't have time to babysit those who are only here to play and make friends. I'm here to mould all of you students into the finest heroes that you can possibly be. So don't disappoint me, Mori Usagiyama."

Mori nodded. "I'll try not to, sir," he promised.

With a final nod, Aizawa gestured for Mori to enter the room. All eyes were immediately on him. The students eyeing their final classmate who'd just walked in. Whispers started to pass between the students as the Monkey King found his seat at the back of the class. There was a number twenty one plastered on the back of it.

When he'd taken his seat, Aizawa walked up to the podium at the front classroom and addressed the students that were present. "Morning students. I'm Shota Aizawa. Your new homeroom teacher. Pleasure meeting you all," he drawled.

Before anyone could raise any questions, the haggard teacher continued. "Now normally, we would spend some time introducing ourselves to better acquaint each other. But we're not doing anything like that."

He rummaged inside his sleeping bag and pulled out a PE uniform. "Instead, I want you all to put on these uniforms and head on outside," he demanded.

Everyone seemed confused by the sudden request but obeyed their teacher. Not wanting to anger him on the first day of class. The students all grabbed a PE uniform and found the nearest bathroom, changing into the clothes given. They then followed their teacher outside, unsure of what to expect from the man.

They arrived at what seemed to be a standard track and field just outside the main building on the school campus and waited for Aizawa to give further instructions.

He gazed over his students unenthusiastically. "Today, we'll be conducting a Quirk Assessment Test," he announced, pulling out a tablet.

"A Quirk Assessment Test?" a girl with short brown hair asked. "But we'll miss the orientation."

Aizawa quirked a brow. "At U.A., the teacher's the one who decides what's the best course of action," he explained dangerously. "And if you think an opening ceremony and guidance session is more important. Then you should leave here right now."

That shut the poor girl up. It also made Mori feel a little bad for her.

Aizawa didn't seem to care though. "You all remember the fitness tests you were made to do in junior high, right?" he asked the students, receiving nods of affirmation. "The same fitness tests that our country insists on prohibiting the use of Quirks in? Well, for a hero school though, that way of thinking is illogical."

The haggard teacher sighed. "Let's just get to it," he said, turning to Mori. "Mori, you scored the highest in the practical. How far could you throw a ball back in junior high?"

"Uh, thirty-two meters?" Mori said weakly. He just made up a number, not really remembering having to do this during fitness tests.

And apparently, it was the wrong answer, if the way the other students were giggling was any indication at all. Aizawa nodded. "Right," he said, not caring of the fact. He tossed Mori a softball and directed him into a chalked off circled on the field. "Now try doing it with your Quirk. Anything goes as long as you stay in that circle, so throw your hardest," his teacher stressed, gazing at the Monkey King knowingly.

From Aizawa's gaze, Mori knew what was expected of him. When the teacher had mentioned what he'd done back in Battle Center M, it was a given that he'd want to know what the Monkey King was fully capable of.

He threw the ball up and caught it a few times, preparing himself for one of his more powerful techniques. He drew his leg across the ground and threw the ball up one last time. "Renewal," he started, catching the ball on his foot and pushing it forwards. "Recoilless Kick," he finished, putting all of his force behind it.

The ball that Aizawa provided ripped through the air like a bullet and sailed well beyond a thousand meters, not dipping in speed or dropping in height.

After a moment, the ball was out of sight and all students turned to their teacher for the result.

Aizawa looked down at what was recorded on the tablet. "It's important for us to know our limits," he explained as he showed the results to the class. It read over two thousand meters. "Because that's how we create the foundation of your hero training."

In spite of Mori's terrifying throw; it was really a kick, the class bubbled with excitement at the prospect. Many whispers passed between them.

"Two thousand meters? Seriously?

"So we can use our Quirks? The hero course is so cool!"

"Whoa! Awesome!"

"I wanna go! This looks like fun!"

Aizawa shifted, frowning slightly. "Fun, huh? You think this is gonna be fun?" he asked, putting all the students on edge. "You were planning on becoming heroes after having 'fun' at U.A. for three years? If that's the case, let's add a penalty. The one with the lowest score across all eight tests will be **expelled**."

This drew a lot of mixed reactions from the students. A few such as the timid green-haired boy were straight up terrified, while others such as the angry blonde were excited, even with the running risk of expulsion. Some were neutral on the subject such as a boy with half red and half white hair and a girl with a defined bust.

And no, Mori wasn't being objective. It really was her most defining feature.

Their teacher smiled wickedly. "Your fates are in our hands," he said, drawing his hair back and out of his face. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course."

"W-Wait a minute," a girl's voice resonated from beside him. He looked over to see nothing but a set of a PE uniform. Was she invisible? "It's only our first day! I mean, even if it weren't, that's totally unfair."

"And any life a hero lives will be the same. Natural disasters, terrorist attacks, rampaging villains… these are all calamities that happen every day. Life is full of the unfairness," Aizawa countered, unfazed by the student's outburst. "If you were planning on coasting through your three years here at U.A., then you've got another thing coming. Because we won't rest until we make you heroes that can uphold society's values."

His smile lightened a bit. "That's what it means to be Plus Ultra," he said, his eyes no longer tired and sullen but full of passion. "Show me your resolve. Overcome these odds and rise to the top, otherwise, sink and be forgotten."

"And if I see, even for a single test, any of you not trying your hardest," he said, as his gaze swept over his students. It seemed to linger on Mori for a little longer. Something which didn't go unnoticed by the Monkey King. "I will expel you as well."

To Aizawa's endless curiosity Mori grinned. The reason for that being how hardcore his new teacher was. The man's method of teaching was very similar to his grandpa's, which was simple. Failure equalled punishment.

"Now then, we're just wasting time talking, let the games begin," Aizawa said, walking off towards their first destination of eight. He expected his students to follow him, but how could they move after the penalty he'd just dropped.

* * *

_**Test One - Fifty Meter Dash**_

After the class had gotten over their general surprise, Aizawa led them to the location of the first test that would take place. The fifty-meter dash.

Even though this was a competition with stakes as high as the entrance exams, if not higher, Mori took this time to observe the Quirks of his fellow students and learn their names when Aizawa told them their results. It was only polite.

The Monkey King watched as the first two students lined up for the fifty-meter dash. It was a girl with frog-like features and glasses boy from the auditorium.

_Runners on your marks,_ a robot called from the finish line. It also tracked the times the students got and sent the data to Aizawa's tablet. _Get set… Go!_

The two students up on the track took off; although glasses boy started pulling ahead at the ten-meter mark with his Quirk, which seemed to be based around his legs that had six little engines coming out of the backside of his calves.

"Tenya Iida; 3.04 seconds," Aizawa announced, reading the result captured by the robot off of his tablet.

The frog girl hopped passed the finish line a couple of seconds afterwards.

"Tsuyu Asui; 5.58 seconds," the teacher added.

Both Asui and Iida walked off the race track and Aizawa quickly called two more people to the starting line. It was the invisible girl that spoke up to the teacher before and a guy with rather wild and untamed red hair.

_Runners on your marks,_ the robot called again. _Get set… Go!_

They both took off as fast as they could, though it seemed that neither of their Quirks were beneficial to this test. They passed the finish line at nearly the same time.

"Toru Hagakure; 7.28 seconds," Aizawa addressed the invisible girl, before turning to the guy with the crazy red hair. "Eijiro Kirishima; 7.03 seconds."

"Mori Usagiyama and Momo Yaoyorozu," Aizawa called up.

Hearing his name, Mori walked up to the starting line along with that busty girl from before. Interestingly, out of her forearms came a couple of plastic objects which he recognized as rollerblades. Did her Quirk create objects?

He tucked that thought away for later and waited for the go-ahead. _Runners on your marks,_ the robot called once more. _Get set… Go!_

Yaoyorozu took off on her rollerblades and Mori ran behind her, deciding to use the techniques of a rival. "Northern ITF Hyperspeed," Mori said, pushing off with his right leg and leaping forwards. He sped past his competition at speeds rivaling Iida and crossed the finish line, with Yaoyorozu finishing seconds after.

Aizawa looked down at his tablet. "Mori Usagiyama; 3.49 seconds," he announced, before directing his attention to the creation girl. "Momo Yaoyorozu; 5.74 seconds."

Satisfied with his results, Mori walked back to the crowd of students and watched the rest of the students go with varying degrees of success. No one else came close to reaching scores as low as his and Iida's own.

* * *

_**Test Two - Grip Strength**_

Before long, everyone had finished the first test and they were in a gymnasium for the equipment needed for the second test. It was the grip strength one.

Aizawa took the equipment out of the storage room and handed each of them a machine that measured the strength of their grip. "I'm sure you all know what to do," he said.

Sure enough, everyone began to grip their machine with as much force as possible. Not many of the results changed though from their junior records. That was because most of the class didn't have strength augmentation Quirks.

Mori looked down at his own grip strength. It read four hundred and forty-five.

"Wow, Usagiyama," Sero said in amazement, looking at his results. "Your grip strength is only second to Shoji's over there."

"You two are quite strong," Asui added.

The Monkey King looked over to the boy with tentacles, seeing his score read five hundred and forty. He then returned his gaze to Sero. "Please, just call me Mori," he said, preferring to be addressed with his first name.

Sero shrugged. "If that's what you want, dude," he conceded. "Right, Asui?"

She frowned. "Just call me Tsu," she admitted.

"Okay…"

* * *

_**Test Three - Standing Long Jump**_

"Yuga Aoyama," Aizawa called up, watching as a boy with a flashy belt walked up to the jumping line. "Jump whenever. Just don't leave us waiting."

Aoyama nodded and turned away from the sandpit used to measure the distance travelled. He winked and pointed at all his peers. "Just watch me, mon amies," he said.

Most, if not all present, were immediately thinking about what a tool he was.

That didn't mean he didn't have any skills. Because as soon as he jumped into the air, he shot a twinkling laser out of his belt and propelled himself backwards, landing at least twenty meters away from where he started. Though curiously, he only held his naval laser for less than one second. What was up with that?

"If I hold my laser for more than a second, my tummy starts to hurt," Aoyama explained his weakness. Though why he did made no sense to Mori.

"Yuga Aoyama; 23.7 meters," Aizawa read his results before beckoning the twinkling student off of the stage. "Tsuyu Asui," Aizawa called, reading the next name on his list.

The frog-like girl that Mori had chatted with during the grip test walked up to the line and didn't waste a moment before jumping. She had great leg strength.

"Tsuyu Asui; 6.2 meters," Aizawa announced her results. "Now Mori Usagiyama."

Mori walked up to the jump line, already knowing that none of his martial arts techniques were useful for this test. It seemed that he'd have to rely solely on his leg strength. Which was fine by him, he had full confidence in them.

He took a deep breath and jumped with as much force as he could muster. Before landing in the sandpit a fair distance from the jump line.

"Mori Usagiyama; 10.6 meters," Aizawa announced, before calling up the next.

Walking out of the sandpit, Mori watched the rest of the students finish the test with rather mediocre scores. Aside from Aoyama's jump, the only two to reach similar scores were Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki. The Monkey King made sure to remember them well and added them down as people worth watching.

* * *

_**Test Four - Side-Stepping**_

Moving back to where the fifty-meter dash was held, Aizawa separated the class into pairs to help them track their records for the side-stepping. Of course, there was also a robot for each pair for counting so they wouldn't cheat either.

To Mori's surprise, he was paired off with the short purple-haired boy he'd saved in the practical. Minoru Mineta was his name, he believed.

Mineta decided to go first and started to make piles of those same purple adhesive balls on either side of the middle line. Then when Aizawa gave the signal to start, he pushed himself up against one of the piles of purple adhesive balls.

Mori stared curiously, as instead of sticking to them, Mineta simply bounced off of the pile and into the other. At first, it was painfully slow and it looked like he'd only get twenty side-steps at most, but slowly his pace built up and he was soon going at speeds similar to Iida and himself during the fifty-meter dash.

Mori watched the robot and when the minute was done, he recorded and sent the information to Aizawa. Mineta had reached a total of two hundred and twelve.

Mori swapped positions with Mineta and began stretching, getting ready to start his set of side-steps. He stood on one side of the middle line, ready for Aizawa to give them the signal to begin.

When their teacher gave them the signal, Mori started on his side-steps using none of his martial arts techniques again, as none were useful for this test. The minute passed quickly and he looked at his recorded score. It read one hundred and sixty-two. Only second to Mineta's rather absurd two hundred and twelve.

While he waited for Aizawa to lead them off to their next test, Mineta spoke up. "Listen, Mori, he started. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out in the practical. I never got the chance to thank you after the exam was over."

Mori smiled and dismissed his thanks. "You don't need to thank me, Mineta," he said humbly. "It's what anyone in my position would have done."

Mineta shrugged as he started to walk off, having accomplished what he'd come over to do. "That might be true," he admitted with a smile. "But you were the one who helped me out in the end. Not someone else, so… thanks."

Mori smiled as he watched Mineta go. He seemed like a _good_ guy.

* * *

_**Test Five - Ball Throw**_

Returning to where they first started when coming outside for this Quirk Assessment Test, Aizawa told them they were now going to do the ball throw. And since Mori had already done it for the demonstration, he was exempt from having to go again. Though he decided to watch when someone achieved infinity.

"Uraraka actually got infinity?" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Aren't you more curious that U.A. has the infinity symbol on their recording devices?" Hagakure asked. "Who do they expect will reach that?"

Ojiro pointed at Uraraka, who looked sheepish that she'd lost the ball.

"Aside from her!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"Izuku Midoriya," Aizawa called the next name on his list. Poor guy had to follow up on a score of infinity. That wasn't going to do well on his morale.

And it showed. Mori could see Midoriya quaking in his shoes as he stared down at the ball in his hand, conflicted over his thoughts. Even though he was shaking a lot, he still pulled back his arm to wind up for his throw.

Mori shook his head in disappointment. Even though he didn't know what Midoriya's Quirk was, he knew that fighting with frayed nerves was never-

He jumped back immediately, confusing a few of his peers. Not for any reason other than he felt unsafe. Like a mouse having come face to face with a snake. The overwhelming power exuding from the boy wasn't human. It was more primal, refined beyond his years. It was more godlike than even he was right now.

Though as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Gone before the ball left Midoriya's arm. His throw landing no more than fifty meters away.

… had Mori imagined it all?

"I erased your Quirk," Aizawa said, drawing everyone's attention to him. His untamed hair and bandages were floating, unhindered by gravity. His eyes glowing a piercing red as they bore into Midoriya's own green. Was this his Quirk?

"Those goggles," Midoriya said with recognition. "You're Eraser Head, aren't you?"

A few of the students looked confused at the hero name, which surprised Mori because he was a teacher at U.A., the most prestigious school in Japan.

"Eraser Head? I've never heard of him"

"I've heard his name before! He doesn't like the media, I think."

"An angler-typer hero then?"

As the students continued to speculate about their homeroom teacher, Aizawa started to tear into the timid green-haired boy. "How you got into this school is beyond me," he said, glaring at the hero prospect. "I've seen the way you use your Quirk. You can't control it yet? That's why it leaves you injured when you use it."

He continued. "Were you hoping that someone would step in and save you after you left yourself incapacitated?" he asked.

"N-No, it's not like that," Midoriya tried to object.

"Even if those aren't your intentions," Aizawa said sharply, making the hero-in-training flinch back at his tone. "That is what those around you will be forced to do."

Midoriya's head drooped as every word his teacher said nailed home. He wasn't done yet, still having a few more things to say. "Way back when a certain smiling hero saved hundreds of people making himself a legend," the haggard teacher recounted. "You've got the same reckless passion but without the power," his gaze sharpened. "Izuku Midoriya. You cannot become a hero with the power you have right now."

Mori thought Aizawa's words were a little harsh, but he didn't know any of the contexts of the situation so he couldn't say anything. All that he knew was that Midoriya seemed to be crestfallen at the teacher's words.

Aizawa sighed and closed his eyes. His hair and bandages falling back down. "I've returned your Quirk, so just get it over with," he said tiredly.

"His words were harsh," Iida started. "But they weren't wrong."

"What do you mean?" Mori asked.

Iida took notice of the Monkey King standing beside him and answered his question. "Midoriya has a very powerful Quirk that helped him take out the zero pointer in our Battle Center at the entrance exam," he explained. "The problem is that it destroyed his body when he used it, breaking his bones and bruising his muscles."

"So it's got a recoil effect," Mori suggested.

Iida nodded. "If he can't overcome that, he'll never be a hero," he said.

"What are you two talking about?" an angry blonde, Katsuki Bakugo, barged into the conversation. "Of course, Deku won't become a hero. He's a Quirkless loser."

Iida frowned. "What do you mean he's Quirkless, he used a Quirk-"

The rest of their conversation was lost on Mori, as his attention was now drawn back to Midoriya. His whole posture had changed since Aizawa spoke with him. He must have had some sort of plan to overcome his shortcomings.

All students, even Iida and Bakugo, stopped to watch Midoriya throw the ball. After what Aizawa said to him, they were all curious to see what the timid green-haired boy would show them. If he would surpass the expectations placed on him by their teacher. At least, that's what Iida and Mori were wondering. The rest of the class… not so much.

Midoriya took a deep breath, pulled back his arm, and took a step forward, shifting his weight to his front foot and throwing the ball with all of his strength. It didn't look like anything impressive until the ball was at his index finger, and Mori felt that overwhelming presence make itself known once more.

_WHOOSH!_

Mori felt a chill run down his spine as he watched the ball sail way past anything most of his classmates scored. This timid green-haired boy who showed absolutely no potential through the first four tests was able to pull off something like that?

Midoriya smiled widely. "Mr. Aizawa," he said, through gritted teeth. "I can still move."

Although it was an impressive display, even by Mori's standards, he couldn't help but notice the boy's severely broken finger though. It really was a Quirk with severe recoil.

Although it wasn't perfect, and there were still a few things that could have been improved on. It was an impressive display of strength and ingenuity. Mori was sure to add him to those that he considered worth watching.

* * *

_**Test Six - Upper-Body Training**_

After an incident involving Midoriya almost getting exploded by Bakugo for apparently hiding his Quirk from the angry blonde for eleven years, Aizawa led the class back into the gymnasium again. Said blonde restrained in his bandages.

They were doing the upper-body training test now, which required each student to see the total amount of sit-ups they could do in a minute. And to make things more efficient, Aizawa split the class up into pairs once again.

Mori ended up with a guy named Eijiro Kirishima, and from what he'd seen of the boy, he seemed like a pretty alright guy. If not, a little gung-ho about manliness.

"Come on, Mori. Just a few more," Kirishima encouraged. "You're at ninety-two sit-ups, just eight more and you'll have reached a hundred."

Hearing his partner's encouraging words, Mori pushed through the last few reps and stopped when Kirishima called for him too. "One hundred and three sit-ups in a minute!" the redhead exclaimed. "That's crazy, Mori."

The Monkey King let out a deep breath and stood up. He was a little disappointed in how weak he'd gotten. Before losing his godlike powers, and even before he had them, he'd have been able to do one hundred and fifty sit-ups easily.

He looked down at his smaller hands and knew that the reason for his weakness was that his current body was unable to withstand his older body's physical prowess. He'd just have to wait for his body to mature again.

Mori sighed and rid himself the thoughts. He turned to Kirishima with his most confident smile. "Want to see if you could do any better?" he asked tauntingly.

The redhead's fist bumped him before going to the ground. "You're on," he said.

* * *

_**Test Seven - Seated Toe Touch**_

It was the seventh test now which was the seated toe touch. This test was used to measure one's flexibility and was probably one of the easier tests by most people standards. But for some others—

"Come on, Sato," Mori encouraged. "You've got maybe another inch to go."

"I'm trying Mori," Sato groaned back, reaching for his feet. The pain was excruciating, maybe even worse than when he crashed from his sugar highs. "But I just don't have your kind of flexibility. How do you even manage to reach five inches past your feet?"

—it was the most difficult thing in the world.

Mori sighed. "Fine," he said, marking down his partner's score for the test. Negative one inches. "But for the record, you're the only one in the class that can't."

Sato frowned and looked around the room to confirm what Mori was saying. Everyone seemed capable of doing the task. "Am I really the only one that can't?" he asked.

He felt a nudge at his side and turned to see Hagakure. "Don't be sad, Sato," she whispered to him. Her partner wasn't anywhere nearby. "If it makes you feel any better, I can't actually reach my toes either."

How was that supposed to make him feel any better? And… wait a minute. "Why do you sound so happy then?" Sato asked suspiciously.

She giggled. "Because all I needed to do was bend my legs the tiniest bit to reach them," she admitted easily. "And since nobody can see my body, it was easy to pass. But hey, at least you're not the only one that can't do it."

Somehow that didn't make Sato feel any better.

* * *

_**Test Eight - Endurance Run**_

The class was now on the final test and everyone was desperate to make sure they weren't the last place. It was an endurance run and lasted until only one student remained, meaning that they'd already been at it for an hour and sixteen minutes.

"How are you still running," Bakugo said tiredly, his usual anger replaced with fatigue.

Mori frowned, also feeling exhaustion start to take its toll on his body. "You're asking me?" he exclaimed, pointing at the one ahead of them. They didn't seem at all bothered by how long they've been running. "What about her?"

Mori was pointing to none other than Yaoyorozu. "And how is what she doing any fair, Aizawa!" he shouted across the track to where all the other students lay on the ground, exhausted from having run for as long as they possibly could.

"As I said, Quirks are allowed," their teacher repeated, recording scores.

Yaoyorozu turned back and smiled at both Mori and Bakugo. Her only remaining competition. "Why don't you two just give up?" she suggested teasingly.

"Never!" they both shouted, reinvigorated by her taunts.

It didn't do either of them much good because a few minutes later, they both collapsed from fatigue and gave up, leaving Yaoyorozu with the gold.

* * *

The results were in and every student, aside from Bakugo, Mori, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu were nervous for the results. Some were even terrified of them; their Quirks better suited for practicality than brute strength.

"Listen up class," Aizawa said, looking up from his tablet. "I don't have time to explain the methods that I used to determine the results. So instead, I'll just show you."

With a tap of his tablet, a holographic board projected above, listing the results of each student and their rankings.

Mori searched for his own name and found it near the top. Just below Yaoyorozu and above Todoroki, putting him in second place. He was far from expulsion. Even if he didn't have any doubts, it was reassuring to see physical evidence of passing.

He then looked at the bottom of the board to see who was the unfortunate soul to be expelled. He read the name; Izuku Midoriya. The one who'd startled him during the ball throw. He looked over at the boy to see him looking down with clenched fists. No doubt disappointed with his last place finish.

A few seconds afterwards, Aizawa dispersed the scores and pocketed his tablet. "By the way, I was lying about the expulsion," he said calmly. "It was just a rational deception to draw out your utmost potential."

There was a brief pause. "What!" the students chorused. It was loud enough for Mori to cover his ears when Hagakure screamed that at their teacher right beside him.

Some students didn't seem surprised though, such as Yaoyorozu, who looked at the rest of her classmates in confusion. "You guys weren't aware of this?" she asked, finding it surprising no one else came to the same conclusion as her. "I thought it was obvious that it was just an excuse to make sure we tried our hardest on these tests."

Mori quirked a brow at what she said. He didn't believe it for a second. From those dark eyes that Aizawa had when he announced the expulsion, he was sure the teacher had been dead serious about it.

Even with the justification of his expulsion threat being a lie, Mori knew that if, during any of those events, any of them failed to meet the haggard teacher's expectations. They would surely have been sent home without further question.

As the students fell into a state of relief, Aizawa addressed them. "With that out of the way, I've now got a better grasp of all your Quirks, which will help me improve the curriculum to challenge you at your best," the teacher explained briefly. "The orientation should have finished by now, so we'll return to the classroom and I'll hand you all a syllabus for the year. I know none of you read the damn things, but it's the principle that counts."

He continued. "After that, the school will be out for the rest of the day," he explained, walking back to the classroom. "Now everyone go get changed back into your school uniforms. Dismissed."

Once their teacher was out of earshot, Kirishima sighed. "Man, that guy's hardcore," he said. "Threatening us with expulsion on the first day and then pretending he never did. He's something else."

The rest of the class nodded in complete agreement. Their teacher was a sociopath.

"Now that you mention it," Ashido added with a thoughtful look. "I think I read somewhere that there was a teacher that expelled his whole class last year. You think it was our teacher, Aizawa?" she asked curiously.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was their teacher.

* * *

"No, Nemuri. I'm not doing it," Rumi said into the phone with a small smile. "I'm not going on that daytime talk show to talk about why heroes like you need to dress sexily. How does it help my career in any way?"

A few words were returned through the phone. The Rabbit Hero gasped. "No, I do not!" she exclaimed. "How is my costume sexy at all?"

Some more words were exchanged and Rumi frowned. "The last time I helped you with something like this, you embarrassed me in front of All Might," she whined.

A bit of murmuring was heard through the phone. "Yes it was then," the Rabbit Hero confirmed. "You ruined my chance to introduce myself to him"

A pregnant pause before something that sounded like an apology came through. Rumi chuckled. "I don't care about that anymore," she admitted. "I'm not gonna throw away our friendship because of something stupid like that."

While Midnight, who was on the other end of the line, rambled on, Rumi heard the sound of her apartment door opening. She smiled at who walked in. "Sorry, Nemuri. I've got to go," she said, waving at her son who'd just walked through the door. "Mori just got home from school."

A couple more words passed and Rumi rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll tell him to visit you," she said. "I'm gonna hang up now, alright? Bye."

What sounded like a goodbye over the phone was heard before Rumi hung up. A small smile adorned her face as she was glad that she was connecting with her friends again. She'd been so busy with her hero firm and work that she'd forgotten to keep in touch with them over the years. It felt great to hear their voices again.

"Was that one of your hero friends?" Mori asked curiously.

Rumi nodded. "That was Nemuri," she said. "We were just talking about girl stuff. She says that she wants to meet you though."

"That sounds great," Mori said, as he threw his bag to the side and plopped himself down on the couch. "I'll try to find her after school tomorrow."

Rumi agreed before revealing the rest of the news to her son. "I also called both Ryuko and Uwabami and told them about you," she explained, taking a seat on the couch beside her son. "I told them that you'd like to meet them and they were absolutely thrilled with the idea. In fact, Uwabami invited us to a party later this week."

"Really?" Mori asked excitedly.

Rumi nodded her head to confirm it. "Yep," she admitted honestly. "She seems really excited to meet you. Said that you'd be great for something she had in mind."

"Okay," Mori said slowly. "That's not weird at all."

Rumi shrugged. "You learn to just accept whatever Uwabami says," she said offhandedly.

She decided to move the conversation along. "So, how your first day of school?" Rumi asked curiously. "Make any friends today?"

Mori shook his head. "Not really, we didn't have much time to socialize," he replied. "I barely made it to class on time because the place is so damn big."

"What about the orientation?" she asked. "Any less boring than when I went to U.A.?"

Mori shrugged. "I wouldn't know," he admitted. "I didn't get to go to it."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did you skip it?"

He shook his head. "No, our teacher decided that it wasn't worth our time and brought us outside to the track and field to do a Quirk Assessment Test," he explained.

Rumi quirked a brow at that. "Didn't think there was any teacher at U.A. that would do that," she said slowly. Her eyes widened. "Unless…"

She returned her gaze to her son. "Is your teacher Eraserhead?" she asked.

Mori nodded. "Yeah, at least that's what one of my classmates called him," he admitted.

"Were you expelled?" she asked suspiciously, knowing about Aizawa's expulsion scandal from last year. It didn't do well for U.A.'s reputation, and thinking about it, didn't do well for her temper either. If she found out that he expelled her son, she would give him a beating to remember.

Mori shook his head. "No," he replied.

She let out a sigh. "Well, that's good to hear," she admitted. "That scandal from last year really made me believe that he'd have done the same this year as well."

"Well, he did threaten us with expulsion," Mori added uselessly.

"What?" Rumi exclaimed.

"But he didn't end up doing it," he added. "So it's fine."

Rumi fumed out loud. "That Eraserhead. He has the gall to do threaten expulsion after last year's fiasco," she said, throwing up her arms in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

She shook her head. "I'm gonna talk to Principal Nezu about this," she said. "I want you transferred out of that class and into another one."

"But I-" he started quickly.

Rumi glared at him, shutting him up. She picked up the phone to call the principal.

Mori sighed. "But I like that teacher," he muttered.

* * *

**Will Mori be transferred out of Class 1-A? Honestly, no. There wouldn't be much plot to go off of otherwise.**

**Moving on, that was the Quirk Assessment Test. I know it was a little boring but it was necessary to show you Mori's physical limits without his weapons and such. This was to give you all a better understanding of how nerfed he's become after the incident with the Holy Grail. Can't just have a literal Supreme God going around single-handedly defeating every villain that shows up. Otherwise, this would just be a One Punch Man fanfic.**

**Anyways, thanks for the read. Hope you can all drop a comment for me if you have the time. And see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The God of Hero Academia

**Author Notes:**

**I'm back again. I know you probably thought this story was dead, but I just haven't really had the time to write. Too much summer school and then regular school and then drama at home. Plus my friend tried to kill himself so I had to make sure he was okay.**

**I also got some of your reviews saying that Mori was actually smart and honestly that just completely slipped my mind, so I went back and fixed it. Same thing with Recoilless. A concept, not a technique. Fixed that too.**

**Anyways, I'll let you read the story now.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**HailToTheSnail**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The God of Hero Academia**

Mori sighed as he took a seat at a booth in U.A.'s cafeteria. He was so exhausted from last night's phone call fiasco, he'd fallen asleep during a class taught by Present Mic. A class taught by Present Mic for fucks sake!

He sighed again. He was just glad that Principal Nezu had managed to find a way to stop Rumi from requesting a class swap. Albeit he'd have to join this club the principal had recommended to his mother as a means to calm her, but he wasn't complaining. He'd still get to be a part of Mr. Aizawa's class. He always found that he learned best under strict teachers.

On the other hand, he didn't want to say anything about his mother because he knew she was really trying her hardest, but sometimes she was too overprotective of him. He felt suffocated from time to time. He was a god, god damn it.

He put the thoughts behind him knowing they were stupid thoughts and focused on the sandwiches that he'd grabbed, biting into one of the slices in absolute bliss. Whoever the chef was, they had his compliments.

As he ate, Mori noticed the person sitting across from him staring intently. "Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to ask what's on your mind?" he asked.

Todoroki frowned. Probably unused to such a casual reply. He composed himself quickly. "Why are you sitting here?" he asked in return.

Mori looked around the crowded cafeteria. There didn't seem to be any other table open aside from the one Todoroki sat at. "Doesn't seem to be any other tables available," Mori said with a helpless shrug. "Besides, I thought maybe we could be friends. Since, you know, almost everyone in our class has already formed friend groups," he eyed the few other booths that the rest of their classmates were sitting together in.

Todoroki held Mori's gaze for a moment before going back to his salad. It didn't seem like he wanted to talk or do much of anything with the Monkey King.

Mori sighed and went back to his own lunch. He'd give his cafeteria table partner another go in a few minutes. After the boy had finished his salad and was a little less reclusive.

He didn't get far into his sandwiches before another interruption drew his attention away from his lunch. "Mori, is that you?" someone called as they walked up to him. "You passed the entrance exam. That's great."

A pleasant smile graced his features when he looked up and saw who it was. "Hey, Kendo," he said. "You passed the exam as well?"

She waved away the formalities. "Just call me Itsuka. We're friends after all." she said, returning the smile. "And yeah I did pass. Though hardly. If it wasn't for that zero pointer malfunctioning, I would've been eliminated."

Mori smile grew. "Lucky you, I guess," he said knowingly.

Itsuka agreed. "It's a shame we're not in the same class," she said sadly. "It would have been nice to have you with me."

Mori shrugged. "It's not like we can't be friends, right?" He asked.

Itsuka nodded in agreement when she felt a light tap on her back. "Oh yeah, let me introduce you to one of my classmates," she said, moving aside to reveal a short blonde girl with horns atop her head. "This is Pony Tsunotori. She's an exchange student from the United States. Her Japanese isn't the greatest, so I'm helping her around a bit."

Mori waved at her. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, Tsunotori," he said in perfect English.

Tsunotori's eyes widened and her shyness seemed to evaporate. "You speak English?"

Mori nodded. "Yeah, I can speak English pretty well among a few other languages," he admitted, though truthfully that wasn't all. He could speak and understand _any_ language in the universe. He didn't exactly know how he came to obtain this ability, he just knew that he could only do it after receiving his fiery eyes and golden pupils.

Tsunotori beamed at that before fiddling with her hands nervously. "Would you mind if we spoke in English occasionally?" she asked hesitantly, unsure if asking such a thing was proper. "I haven't been able to speak it lately."

He smiled. "Sure, Tsunotori," he agreed, glad that he was making new friends.

While the three of them talked, both Itsuka and Tsunotori deciding to have lunch with him, Mori noticed the final person at their table had finished their salad. "Hey, Itsuka, Tsunotori. I'd like you to meet my _friend_ Todoroki here," he said, slinging an arm around the red and white-haired kid, much to the boy's displeasure.

Itsuka smiled. "It's nice to meet you Todoroki," she said pleasantly before a thought came to her. "You're Endeavor's kid, right? I remember reading an article about you."

Todoroki didn't say anything at first. Instead, he tensed up. Something which, although subtle, Mori felt from beneath his arm that was slung over the red and white-haired boy's shoulder. "Yes, I am," said boy replied coldly.

His reply was a little surprising to the three of them. Not because of the words themselves but the tone of his voice. It was devoid of anything but disdain.

"Okay…" Itsuka said slowly, glancing over at Mori for any sort of clue to his foul mood.

Mori shrugged. He didn't exactly know what was up with Todoroki either. From what he knew of the boy in the one day that they've known each other, it was that he was a massive recluse. The Monkey King wasn't much better, and maybe that was why he was trying to be friends with Todoroki, but he at least tried to be friendly with his classmates. The stoic teen beside him hardly uttered a word in return.

"Anyways," Itsuka said, moving on from the topic of Todoroki's heritage. "Who's ready for Heroics class this afternoon? I heard All Might's going to be teaching the first years."

Mori perked at that. "All Might's teaching the first year's Heroics class? Where'd you hear that from?" he asked curiously.

"Our homeroom teacher let it slip during his announcements this morning," Itsuka admitted. "But isn't that great news? We get to learn from the best of the best."

Mori was surprised but glad for the opportunity. They were getting the chance to learn from the top hero in Japan, if not worldwide. What were the odds?

"After Mr. Kan let that slip and a lot of badgering from my classmates, he told us what to expect this afternoon," Itsuka added. "We'll be running battle simulations in our classes. Two on two's between the students."

"Interesting," Mori said slowly. "Do you think we'll get expelled if we lose the simulation?"

At that, Itsuka and Tsunotori were confused. "What do you mean expelled?" the pony girl asked. "Why would that happen?"

Mori frowned. "Didn't your teacher threaten you with expulsion if you came last during a Quirk Assessment Test that he threw at you as soon as you arrived for your first day of school during the time scheduled for orientation?" he asked.

They both slowly shook their heads.

Mori nodded. "Nope. Just us? Okay," he said quickly. Though oddly enough he was smiling. It was because he relished the thrill and the challenges that Aizawa provided. It was the reason that he didn't want to be transferred to another class.

The rest of the lunch continued with small talk between the group and when it was almost over, Itsuka and Tsunotori said their goodbyes and headed back to class.

When they left, Mori glanced at his cafeteria table partner. Todoroki was still brooding, looking down at his bowl of finished salad very intently.

Mori coughed into his fist, drawing the boy's attention. "We should probably head back to class," he suggested. "Lunch is almost over."

Todoroki nodded slowly, agreeing with what Mori was saying. Which was his first sign that the topic from before really bothered the red and white-haired boy.

He was worried, but it wasn't his place to ask. Maybe when they became better friends, then he'd get the chance to learn the reason why.

* * *

The general studies in the morning had been a bore to Mori. It wasn't to say he wasn't concerned with English, Science, or Math; especially after his spectacular failure in the entrance exam. It was just that the material always came back to him within the first few minutes of each lesson, leaving him quite bored. Which was why he was so excited for the afternoon because it meant that it was time for something completely foreign to him. The Heroics class.

"Where is that man?" Aizawa grumbled from the front of the class. He was wrapped up in the sleeping bag that he'd worn yesterday. "I swear, he's only ever on time when there's a camera pointed his way or dangers abound."

Seeing Aizawa in a sleeping bag and saying things such as that, only helped reinforce the entire class' idea that their teacher was a sociopath.

Mori's attention was quickly drawn towards the door to the room. He heard footsteps approaching rapidly. "I am-" a familiar voice started from out in the hallway.

He'd heard this voice before. From talk shows to radio programs, viral videos to food advertisements, action figures to documentaries. It was unforgettable because it belonged to the number one pro hero in Japan. Hell, probably the world. All Might.

"-coming through the door like a normal person!" the exuberant hero finished, stopping just inside the classroom. Whispers flew immediately.

"Holy shit, All Might!"

"That's his Silver Age costume! So cool!"

"He's our Heroics teacher?"

"We get to learn from the number one hero!"

While everyone awed at the presence of All Might, he took to the podium at the front of the class where he faced them all with a smile. "Good afternoon, Class 1-A! Welcome to the most important class at U.A. High! The Heroics class!" he announced proudly. "This class will focus on building your hero foundation through various trials that will test your heroism, so let's not waste any more time with words!"

He drew a card from within the folds of his costume. "Instead, let's waste it on action," he said, showing the words written on the card. It read _Battle_. "Combat training! That'll be your first trial of many. So I've got just one question for you all," he stared at each and every one of them meaningfully. "Are you ready for your first Heroics lesson, you bunch of newbies?"

Mori grinned at the taunting question. If there was one thing the number one hero could do, it was give a motivational speech. There was an uproar from everyone for the upcoming lesson, even the Monkey King shouted a bit.

All Might's smile grew even bigger. "Come with me then," he said, gesturing for them to follow him out of the class. "We're going to Ground Beta."

Before All Might could leave the room though, and by proxy, the rest of the class. He stopped in the doorway. "Oh and I almost forgot," he said, pulling out a remote. "To be a hero, one must have the appropriate attire for the job," he clicked a button on the device.

Machinery whirred to life and the wall near the chalkboard at the front extended out, revealing shelves lined with rows of metal suitcases. They numbered from one to twenty-one.

In Mori's opinion, it was a little dramatic of a reveal and a complete waste of money, but he figured in the end that this was a momentous occasion in an aspiring heroes life and warranted such over the top actions by a hero school. They didn't seem to be like they were facing any financial problems either with the large school grounds and Battle Centers. They could afford to be a little lucrative.

"These are the hero costumes that you all designed and submitted to us," All Might explained. "With the help of the hero companies affiliated with our school, we've managed to make the ideal costume for each and every one of you with the accommodations that you all requested taken into consideration when designed."

There were many squeals from the girls and manly squeals from the boys as they all raced from their seats to find their own number among the suitcases.

After most of the class had grabbed their costumes, Mori went up to grab his own along with the few others that decided to wait. He found his suitcase and brought it back to his desk, opening the case to get a peek at the finished project.

It was everything he'd asked for and more. A masterpiece. It looked identical to what he and his mother had designed, save for a few minor adjustments that the design team no doubt added for better. He ran his fingers along the fabric, recognizing it for its high quality and smiled. Maybe he could understand the need for the dramatic reveal.

"Alright," All Might said, drawing Mori's attention away from his admiring. "Now that you've got your costumes, get changed and we'll head over to Ground Beta."

When the pro hero left through the door to meet at the training ground, Mori couldn't help but notice that his presence lingered for a bit. Like a scent that hadn't quite dispersed yet.

Oddly enough, All Might's presence shared the same properties with Midoriya's during the Ball Throw, to which he shot the timid boy a short glance. Though he quickly dismissed the thought forming in his head. In what world could the Monkey King honestly believe that one of his classmates held the same power as the number one hero.

* * *

"Damn, Mori. That costume looks like you were born to wear it," Kaminari said, admiring his classmate's wear. They'd all just finished changing into their hero costumes.

To which Mori was glad that the hero costume company that had designed his own hadn't changed that much. It still retained the black and gold of his reinforced jacket and bracers which were only offset by the red of his newly added utility belt. While the blue fabric of the pants was strong and comfortably tucked into the steel-toed chocolate leather boots.

There had only been one problem and that was that he couldn't, for the life of himself, figure out how the replica of the Loop of Binding stayed floating around his head. And the damn costume and case didn't come with any instructions.

It'd taken him a lot of fiddling, but eventually, he found that it was a hidden switch on the inside of the loop that magnetized it, suspending it around his head. It'd been a pain in the ass to figure out but now that he was wearing it and it wasn't causing him severe migraines, he found that it was pretty cool. Pain in the ass to figure out, but cool all the same.

"Thanks," Mori said, looking at his blonde classmate. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Kaminari grinned. "Thanks, man," he said, patting the Monkey King on the back. "Nervous for our first lesson on Heroics?"

Mori shook his head as he fastened his fur bracers on tighter. "Not really," he admitted with a shrug. "How about you?"

Kaminari shook his head in return. "Since it's All Might leading the lesson instead of Mr. Aizawa, we don't really have any reason to fear expulsion. Which means we can actually just treat this as a normal class," he frowned. "I think… I hope?"

Mori chuckled in reply. "It's not that bad," he disagreed, to which he received a look of shock. "Maybe a bit," he amended.

Kaminari shook his head once more. "You're crazy," he said with a small smirk.

Mori couldn't agree more as Ground Beta came into view along with the rest of their class. He stopped fiddling with his bracers and waited alongside his peers in front of All Might for further instructions.

All Might looked between all of them, admiring their costumes. "They say that clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen! And behold, you are the proof!" he shouted, before getting a bit more serious. "But now that you're ready! It's time for combat training!"

Iida, who was standing near Mori, raised his hand. "Sir," he interrupted. "If I'm not mistaken, this is one of the faux cities from the entrance exam, does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

All Might shook his head, dismissing the idea. "Not quite, young Iida!" he admitted. "As you know, most villain fights you see on the news take place outdoors! However, statistically speaking, most run-ins with villains take place indoors, such as home invasions and hostage situations! The most intelligent ones stay hidden in the shadows!"

All Might returned his stare to his students. "Which is why for this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of two!" he explained. "And those teams will be divided into heroes and villains, and fight two on two indoor battles!"

"Isn't this a little advanced for us?" Asui asked. "We still haven't learned the basics."

All Might shook his head. "The best way to learn is through real combat experience!" he explained further. "Those robots you fought from the entrance exam don't have the same intelligence your fellow students have, which means that your classmates will pose a far greater threat than any scrap of metal can!"

Before All Might could explain further, the class broke into a myriad of questions. Too many for their one teacher to handle at once.

"Sir, will you be handling who wins and who loses?"

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?"

"How much can we hurt the other team?"

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?"

Now that was a question that Mori could get behind. He really was curious to see if all teachers had the same line of thinking as Mr. Aizawa did.

"I'll answer all your questions, so listen here!" All Might said as he pulled out a piece of paper, which no doubt held the script to the scenario that they were to re-enact.

"The situation here is that the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout! The heroes must try to foil their plans!" he explained. "To do that, the good guys either have to catch the evildoers with this!" he pulled out some bright yellow tape. "Or recover the weapon! While the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes!"

All Might pulled a yellow box from behind him. "Time's limited, so we'll be choosing teams by chance with this box!" he explained further.

"Isn't there a better way to do this?" Iida asked in denial of the absurdity.

"H-Hold on, Iida. Think about it for a second," Midoriya stuttered, loud enough for Mori to hear him explain this to Iida. "Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here."

Mori nodded in silent agreement with that ideology. A real battle was never fought on even grounds. And if it was, it was either dumb luck or planned.

After Iida apologized, All Might laughed. "No sweat, so let's draw!" he shouted.

"But wait a minute, sir," Yaoyorozu interrupted. "Aren't there twenty-one students in our class? Wouldn't that mean that one of us would be excluded from the activity?"

"Normally, yes!" All Might agreed, scanning the crowd off students. "But since there are only twenty of you here, then it should be fine! Yes?"

Everyone looked between each other in confusion, silently counting heads and wondering who was missing. They all came to the same conclusion. "Where's Aoyama?" Jiro asked, voicing the question in all their heads.

"His mother called him in sick this morning! Something about a tummy ache," All Might answered their question. The latter mentioned under his breath. "Which is why we're able to conduct this specific training exercise today!"

All Might shoved the box towards the closest student to him, which so happened to be Todoroki. The red and white-haired student didn't seem too pleased with his actions. "Now everyone draw!" their teacher exclaimed.

Taking turns, the class drew lots until everyone had a slip of paper in their hands. Mori looked down at his and saw that it read the letter _E_.

"Now that you've all got a letter!" All Might shouted, returning with two other boxes; a white one with the word _Hero_ and a black one with the word _Villain _scribbled onto the side. "Find your partner and stand beside them! I'll draw lots to determine which of you are heroes and which of you are villains!"

Not wanting to waste any of their Heroic class time and just wanting to get to the fun stuff, the kids scrambled around to find their partners.

"You're Jiro, right?" Mori asked, having found his partner.

The girl beside him nodded. Though his attention was mostly transfixed on her earlobes which tapered off into what looked like earphone jacks. "Yeah, and you're Usagiyama, right?" she asked in return.

He nodded back. "But please, just call me, Mori," he insisted.

Before they could introduce themselves further, All Might drew their attention back to the front. "Now that you've all got your partner's, I won't waste any more time!" he said, reaching both of his arms into the boxes. He pulled them out with a ball in each hand. "The first battle will be between Team A; the heroes, and Team D; the villains!"

Mori sucked in a breath of fresh air when he saw who were on those teams. On the heroes side were Midoriya and Uraraka, while on the villains side were Bakugo and Iida. From what the Monkey King remembered yesterday, the explosive teen had it out for the timid green-haired boy. All of this spelled disaster in his eyes.

He didn't have much time to dwell on the matter though because the next teams were being called. "The second battle will be between Team B; the heroes, and Team H; the villains!" All Might announced.

Mori winced as he looked on at the two teams called. The outcome of the match was rather obvious when he saw who was on which team. He wasn't even sure he could call this a match with how lopsided they were.

With the villains stood Koda and Hagakure. Two of a few students in their class that Mori knew, or at least believed, their talents lay in other heroic deeds such as search and rescue rather than actual combat. While on the heroes side were Shoji and Todoroki. Which although Mori didn't know much about the former, he knew enough about the latter to know how ruthless he was. The villains had lost this one.

The next callout was his own team being called. "The third match will be Team I; the heroes, and Team E; the villains!" their teacher added.

So they were playing the villains, huh. That was quite something considering they were at a hero school. Someone had to do it though and he wasn't going to shirk at his role. Plus it wasn't like he hadn't played the villain before back in the history books. He had tried to topple gods for fuck's sake.

Mori looked over at their competition and scrutinized them carefully. They were a boy with a Quirk that gave him a sturdy tail and the girl who'd placed at the top of the Quirk Assessment Test. The first one, Ojiro, seemed to be a martial artist of some sort, which brought a small smile to Mori's face. Maybe he'd learn a bit about this world's martial arts. While the second, Yaoyorozu, made him cautious. Her Quirk was unpredictable and he wasn't sure of the limitations if it had any. Plus yesterday, she demonstrated that she was brilliant in both mind and Quirk with the fact that she created the perfect tool for each and every test.

He dropped his gaze when All Might announced the fifth battle. It seemed he missed the callout of the fourth match. "And last is Team F; the heroes, and Team J; the villains!" he finished, calling out the teams of Ashido and Asui as the heroes, and Kaminari and Sero as the villains. That one could go either way.

"Now that all teams have been formed and know their opponents! Would Team A and Team D make their way over to that building!" he pointed at the closest faux building. "The bomb has already been set up for the villains so they can make their way inside, while I'll let the heroes know when they can enter!" he added, beckoning for the rest of the class to follow him. "For now, the rest of you follow me!"

A moment later, they were all standing in a somewhat dark room with monitors spanning the entire front wall of the room. The match had yet to start, but a lot of Mori's classmates were already crowding around the screens hoping for a better view of the match.

"Are both teams ready!" All Might shouted into the mic, earning nods from both. "Then let the exercises begin!" he exclaimed, engaging the match and rivalry that belonged only between both Bakugo and Midoriya.

* * *

The match began with Bakugo immediately racing off in search of the hero team, or in his case, Midoriya. Leaving Iida to defend to the weapon alone.

It was a poor choice in terms of a logical standpoint and was sure to cost him some heavy points off of his final score. Though from what Mori had seen of the boy. That didn't really matter all that much to him. When it came to Midoriya, Bakugo lost all his control over his mental faculties and fought on pure instinct. Though there was something to say about Bakugo's intensity and vigor that was almost admirable… it didn't change the fact that he'd just run off without a plan, leaving his weapon undefended.

The explosive teen found the duo somewhere on the second floor and ambushed them, forcing the two into a fight. Under normal circumstances, it would have been a bad idea to engage both of them head-on. Unluckily for Midoriya and Uraraka, Bakugo wasn't necessarily someone who conformed to the norm.

As Bakugo blasted away at both of them, the hero team could only defend themselves and wait for an opportunity. The blonde brawler gave them nothing, pushing them back into a corner and getting ready to deliver the hero team a decisive blow. That is… until he tripped himself over some concrete loosened by his own Quirk. He recovered quickly, but that small window was all Midoriya needed to take on Bakugo's full aggression, calling for Uraraka to get out of there and find the weapon.

Heading his words, Uraraka did exactly that and left in search of the villain's weapon. Although she did hesitate before doing so, probably in part due to the overwhelming difference in combat capabilities between the two males. Frankly, Mori couldn't blame her. He also doubted Midoriya's chances against Bakugo. Or would have, if he hadn't seen Midoriya's performance yesterday during the Quirk Assessment Test. The kid obviously had some brains behind that large head of his. What would he do next?

To Mori's own surprise, Midoriya chose to fight Bakugo head-on. Which in all rights was stupid, as he no longer had Uraraka's support. The Monkey King paused in his haste to criticize when the timid teen landed the first blow.

Curiously, Mori focused the rest of his attention on the fight between the rivals, ignoring the other screens; one in which Uraraka had found the room housing the weapon and was hiding from Iida, who was guarding it.

Although the fight had started in Midoriya's favor, he soon found himself on the receiving end of Bakugo's Quirk enhanced punches. The explosive teen was slowly adjusting to the green-haired boy's movements, breaking past his guard and exemplifying his superior physical capabilities being boosted by his Quirk. It was as simple as that.

What confused Mori though was the fact that Midoriya hadn't once activated his Quirk throughout their entire exchange so far. Even if it was going to do some recoil, the amount of damage that it did was definitely enough to put Bakugo out of the fight. So why?

The question was taken out of Mori's hands when Midoriya cried out in pain. The fight was getting a little out of hand in his opinion. He glanced up at the number one hero who watched the fight with an even stare. He didn't seem the slightest bit worried about the beating that was taking place. Was there a reason for that?

The bout continued and Bakugo's aggression wasn't letting up, instead, becoming more and more aggressive with each word that Midoriya spoke. The Monkey King watched the fight with unease. No, not a fight. He'd been a part of so many of those that he knew that this wasn't one. It was a beating. A massacre. Nothing more.

But yet Mori couldn't help but continue to think there was something going on behind Midoriya's head. He wasn't even throwing back any of his own punches anymore. It was almost as if he was biding his time…

Mori narrowed his eyes as he let them wander from screen to screen to see what the Midoriya could be planning. From what he could gather the kid was trying to keep to one specific area of the open floor. Intentionally taking hits to keep there… but why?

His eyes drifted to the screen holding the forms of the other two students. They were facing off; Iida always keeping between Uraraka and the bomb as she circled him. She paused, talking with Midoriya over earpiece. With a nod at whatever his instructions were, she circled around half the room again and stopped, resting her arm against one of the pillars. She seemed ready for something to happen right-

It clicked. Midoriya standing his ground. Uraraka circling around half the room. It made no sense when looked at separately, but when looked at together, they both stood in the same area on their respective floors. The Monkey King's smile grew as he figured out the only plan that could come into fruition here.

True to what Mori believed, Midoriya went all in. When next Bakugo rushed forwards, this time for a finishing blow, the injury-prone teen didn't bother to block and instead powered up his right arm with his Quirk, aiming at the blonde brawler. He was finally going to fight back… or so Bakugo thought. Instead, Midoriya threw his fist upwards with the full power of his Quirk blowing through the dozen floors easily, while taking the brunt of explosive teen's fiery blow on his left arm that he threw up quickly.

The blow that Midoriya threw broke through the floor between Iida and Uraraka, startling the former. Taking the chance she had, the brunette used her Quirk to gather hundreds of pieces of rubble from the updraft and threw them towards Iida using the pillar she'd been holding as a catalyst to her Quirk. While Iida was pelleted by the hundreds of pieces of rubble, Uraraka jumped over the chasm, using her Quirk again to nullify her own gravity and fly herself to the weapon. She grabbed ahold of it and secured victory for her team.

"The hero team emerges victorious!" All Might announced into the microphone that broadcasted to the building that the two teams were in.

It was a rather impressive victory by Mori's standards. One that was won at the cost of a few injuries. Much better results than the War with the Heavens… but this wasn't a war, and these fights weren't judged by his standards.

The slumped form of Midoriya lying on the ground, one arm bruised and shattered while the other burnt to a crisp, said as much. It brought unease to Class 1-A that had them looking away. Even All Might seemed to stop smiling at the sight of the broken figure of the hero in training.

"Okay, students," All Might said, clearing the air and clicking a button on the console in front of him. A pair of medic bots appeared on screen, lifting Midoriya onto the stretcher and bringing him to the school's hospital ward. "I'll be back after I fetch your classmates. For now, I'd like you to figure out who was the most valuable player in this match." With that, he walked out.

Since Mori already knew who was the most valuable player of this match, he turned to his partner, Jiro, who seemed focused on the task All Might had set forth. "Hey, Jiro," Mori said, getting her attention. "I don't want to be rude, but would you mind telling me what your Quirk is? If we're going to fight together, it'd be best if we knew each other's strengths and weaknesses so we can cover for one another, right?"

Jiro seemed to mull over what he'd said before ultimately nodding in agreement. She understood the need for cooperation in this exercise. "Alright, my Quirk is called Earphone Jack. I can plug these," she gestured to her earlobes which tapered off into earphone jacks. "Into almost anything and channel the sound of my heartbeat; destroying it. I can also catch sounds and vibrations through structures when I plug my earphone jacks into them making me a great scout. How about you?" she asked in return.

Mori thought about it before replying in kind, albeit with a few half-truths. "I don't know the full extent of my power," he answered honestly. "But I have enhanced physical strength and the ability to manipulate all properties of this," he lifted Yeoui up for her to inspect. "I'm also very proficient in my own style of taekwondo."

Jiro nodded again before her eyes drifted to the opposing team. "What are your thoughts on our opponents?" she asked curiously.

Mori first eyed the boy with the tail, Ojiro. "I'm not too sure about him as I haven't seen him fight, but I'm fairly certain that I can beat him if it comes down to our respective martial arts," he said confidently. His eyes drifted to Yaoyorozu. "My unease comes from her though. She seems very capable of adapting to her situation and acting accordingly. She might already have countermeasures set for the both of us."

Jiro frowned. "Yaoyorozu is one of the students in our class who got in on recommendation," she added. "If she's as versatile as her Quirk, we might be in for a hard fight."

Mori nodded, but before he could speak again to tell her his plan, All Might returned with Bakugo, Uraraka, and Iida in tow. The blonde brawler seemed rather upset. As he didn't lash out at any of our classmates for whispering about their loss.

"Alright. Now that everyone from the first match, aside from Midoriya, is here!" All Might announced. "Have you decided on who was the most valuable player in this round?"

"Well, obviously it would have to be someone from the hero team," Kaminari spoke first, drawing everyone's attention. "I'd say Midoriya for that overwhelming attack."

"What?. Nah, it's obviously Bakugo. Did you see how easily he beat Midoriya," Kirishima countered, though he still looked uneasy from how battered the green-haired boy had been.

"Well, Uraraka was the one who ultimately grabbed the weapon," Ashido added, with Hagakure backing her up with an affirmative.

The rest of the class soon devolved into a state of argument on who was the most valuable player of the fight. With it not looking to go anywhere anytime soon. That is until Yaoyorozu spoke up. "Sir, I believe the most valuable player was Iida," she said, defying everyone else's choices.

"And why is that?" All Might asked curiously.

"Because by process of elimination, Midoriya is out for destroying the structural integrity of the building," Yaoyorozu explained logically. "And Bakugo held no regard for his villain status and lashed out with some vendetta against Midoriya, while the latter himself didn't account for his Quirk's recoil."

"While with Uraraka, she didn't trust herself and let Midoriya try and create a distraction for her that could have compromised the bomb. As well as almost compromising it herself with her final attack," she finished. "In short, Iida is the only correct option as he was the only one who stayed confident and in character."

"That's correct," All Might agreed. "As it is though, Iida could have relaxed a bit in the exercise as he would have had a chance to wonder why Uraraka had moved to a specific spot after having talked to Midoriya."

All Might coughed into his fist before addressing the class again. "The next match will be between Team B; the heroes, and Team H; the villains," he announced. "Would both teams move to the building next to the one that Bakugo and Midoriya wrecked."

The two teams that were called stepped away from the group and exited the building. With the heroes, Shoji and Todoroki, waited patiently outside the building All Might specified, as the villains, Koda and Hagakure, went inside to defend the weapon. It was going to be an easy victory for the heroes. Mori was positive about this.

And sure enough, as soon as the match started, there were a few words exchanged between Shoji and Todoroki. Before the latter enveloped the building in ice in mere seconds, freezing both Koda and Hagakure to the floor. He walked in without much resistance, walking past both the villains and touching the weapon, securing the victory. A perfect win. Both in results and practice.

"The hero team wins!" All Might announced. He then switched off the mic and turned to the class. "I'm sure there's no need to announce the most valuable player here. Correct?" Silence spanned the class in return.

Before All Might could leave to help free Koda and Hagakure, the ice on the surfaces of the building, starting from the weapon that Todoroki froze, began to melt. Seemed his Quirk let him control both the heat and the cold. It had been an unfair fight from the beginning with both teams playing on different levels… but then again, not all fights were fought on even grounds. It would be a lesson everyone had to learn.

"Okay, since young Todoroki has that handled. The match between Team I; the heroes, and Team E; the villains can begin!" All Might called out. "Would both teams please make their way to the building next to the last one!"

Mori nodded and followed Jiro, Ojiro, and Yaoyorozu out the door and towards their building. Both Ojiro and Yaoyorozu stopped outside and smiled at them as they walked inside. "Good luck," Ojiro said, in good spirits.

"I hope we can have a great match," Yaoyorozu added.

"I hope so as well," Mori called back for the both of them as they entered the building.

Once they were inside and out of earshot, Mori pulled his partner aside. "Alright, Jiro. I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need your Quirk to pull this off," he explained.

Jiro nodded. "Alright. What is it?" She asked.

Mori smiled. "Tell me, Jiro. Have you ever had an interest in demolition?"

* * *

Yaoyorozu was a genius. She already knew that. It was what she was raised to become after all. Her family's Quirk, while powerful and versatile, required more effort to use than anyone else's. While other Quirk's were more instinctual, hers required her to know everything of the objects that she was trying to create. The material, the composition, and the structure. Hence the fact that since she could wield it so effortlessly at such a young age, it granted her the title of genius. Or so she believed.

"Yaoyorozu, I assume you have a plan."

The aforementioned girl turned to Ojiro, drawn from her thoughts. She nodded once. "I do," she said quickly, though she soon frowned. "Though I was wondering if you had a plan yourself that you'd like to try out."

Yaoyorozu loved to win. There was no mistake about that. And if they were to implement her strategy, they'd win for sure. The thing was, she also liked to give everyone a fair chance to improve at that of which she was already proficient at.

Ojiro shook his head though. "That's alright, Yaoyorozu," he replied courteously. "From what I've witnessed of your skills in the Quirk Assessment Test, I'm sure your strategy will bring us victory."

Yaoyoruzu smiled, keeping her small cheers of delight to herself. Some of her classmates had already begun to see her potential.

"What do you think of our opponents?" Ojiro asked, looking up at the building they were to siege. "Our odds?" He added.

Yaoyorozu followed his gaze. "I think this'll be challenging," she admitted. "I can't say much for Jiro, as I haven't seen her use her Quirk, but Mori… he's definitely one of the stronger ones in the class. He placed second only to me in the Quirk Assessment Test, and that was only because of the versatile my Quirk gave me on the tests. There's not a doubt in my mind that he has the greatest physical capabilities in our class."

Her eyes drifted to Ojiro. "Do you think you can keep up with him with your martial arts?" She asked seriously. It was essential to know all the facts if she wanted her plan to work.

Ojiro paused before shaking his head slowly. "I'm not sure I could fight Mori on even grounds even with my martial arts. Aside from the fact that he probably has his own martial arts, his physical power alone could probably overwhelm me," he replied, admitting his shortcomings. He returned Yaoyorozu's stare. "So… what's the plan?"

Yaoyorozu thought about it for a moment. "Well, ours won't be so much a plan as a counter plan. They're the ones that have the chance to set up traps and ambushes. While we have to get past them while trying to reach the goal," she scrunched her brows. "But that's probably what they're expecting us to do. To go for the goal because they don't think that we have a chance of fighting them head-on."

"So?" Ojiro urged, his interest piqued.

"We're not going to play into their hands," Yaoyorozu decided. "The way I see it. They'll probably want to attack us from the start, hoping to keep us as far away from the weapon as possible. Though on the off chance we do get by, they'd be the ones forced to chase us down which is a huge risk. They'll need someone to stay back and defend the weapon on that off chance. This means that only Mori will ambush us at the entrance while Jiro stays behind to defend the weapon."

Ojiro nodded. "And you want us to both attack Mori instead of trying to go for the weapon," he said, seeing her reasoning.

"Exactly," Yaoyorozu confirmed. "If he believes that we're going for the weapon, he'll fight reservedly. This gives us the advantage we need to capture him," she pulled out the hero tape given to them. "After that, it's just a matter of capturing Jiro or securing the weapon. Both of which should be simple tasks with both of us."

Before any more words could be exchanged, All Might's voice came over the loudspeaker. "_May the match between Team I; the Heroes, and Team E; the Villains begin!_" he shouted.

Ojiro looked towards the door. "Let's go, Yaoyorozu," he said, taking off towards it.

Yaoyorozu nodded once and followed.

* * *

"_May the match between Team I; the Heroes, and Team E; the Villains begin!_"

As the match began, Mori sat patiently on the staircase down the hall from the main entrance. There were doors lined up all along the hallway. Perfect for an ambush. Of course, he was above using such underhanded tactics though.

Footsteps echoed and Mori looked up, watching as both Ojiro and Yaoyorozu walked inside. They immediately focused in on him when they saw his figure, halting them from progressing any further. Good.

Mori started to chuckle maniacally, playing his part as the villain. If he was going to do this, he was going to damn well do it right. He smiled. "Welcome, heroes," he greeted with the grandest gestures he could imagine. "You have the privilege of entertaining one of the greatest villains of this generation. Yours truly, Jaecheondaesong. Villain extraordinaire. It's a pleasure to meet you," he bowed deeply.

Ojiro smiled at his classmate's antics. "This is a bit over the top," he admitted.

Mori shrugged. "I'm a villain, it's what we do," he explained easily. "Over the top monologues, grand entrances, and, oh, an unrealistic extreme backstory that I haven't got to tell yet. Let me tell you about how-"

_BANG! BANG!_

Mori swayed to the left, dodging the rubber bullet and then quickly spun back the other way, dodging a second. He smiled at Yaoyorozu, who seemed only slightly surprised that he'd dodged that. "That was rude. You didn't even get to hear my backstory. I spent the last few minutes coming up with it, you know?"

Yaoyorozu scrunched her brows. "No offense Mori, but we wouldn't have enough time to even fight if we listened to you. Is that your strategy?" she asked curiously. No, seriously. She looked genuinely sincere about her question.

Mori shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Shall we?" he asked.

The other two took up stances and the Monkey King took that as his signal to start. "Expand, Yeoui," he ordered, pointing his bo staff at Yaoyorozu. It flew true, striking the back of the girl's hand and making her drop the firearm. He quickly rolled to the left, recalling Yeoui as he did so and raising it above his head.

Ojiro's downwards kick made contact with it and Mori rolled the impact off of Yeoui before striking with the other side. He pulled back at the last second, rolling backward and dodging another round of rubber bullets shot by Yaoyorozu.

Mori hopped back a few steps, putting some distance between himself and the two heroes. Yaoyorozu had a second gun, huh. Not surprising with her. She seemed the type for no room for error. Neither was trying to break away from him either, so he assumed they planned on taking him out right off the bat. Smart.

The Monkey King kicked high, countering one of Ojiro's own with ease, before pushing off of their interlocked limbs to spin himself and block his classmate's tail with his other leg. He landed and rushed forwards with an elbow strike, but stepped back when Yaoyorozu provided some cover fire. He tried again, almost being able to put Ojiro out of the fight if it weren't for Yaoyorozu's impressive aim.

Putting some distance between em, Mori grinned. They wanted a drawn-out battle. A test of stamina. It was a gamble for sure, but in their situation, it was understandable why they'd do it. He was a variable that neither could make up for in sheer power. They'd need to make up for that in tactics, planning, and teamwork.

The only problem was that they had to get past him within a time limit. He didn't quite have those restrictions. He just had to hold them back for fifteen minutes and it would be their victory. He just had to keep playing their game.

Five minutes had passed with the same results happening over and over again, and they pulled back to regroup. Seemed that the heroes noticed that Mori wasn't running out of stamina anytime soon. He didn't let up though, giving them no time to reconsider their options. If he did, he was sure they'd find a way to win.

"Renewal Baekdu," Mori uttered, as he crashed into his male classmate with his knee first. He quickly grabbed the folds of the hero's gi and wrapped his other leg behind Ojiro's neck, twisting and throwing him to the ground.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Mori disappeared and reappeared behind Yaoyorozu as the three rubber bullets flew through the space he'd just been. "Renewal Bo-Bup," Mori said.

Having heard him, she spun around and threw up a hastily crafted shield that was pulled down with a reverse kick feint into a leg grab. "Renewal Hoe Grab," he added, pulling down her guard with his leg. He followed the momentum and kicked her with his other leg, momentarily taking her out of the fight.

His instincts went on a high and told him that Ojiro was up and approaching from behind. He turned to grab the punch he knew was coming—

_ZZZ! ZZZ!_

—And instead took fifty thousand volts of electricity coursing through his body courtesy of the taser darts connected to the taser in Ojiro's hand.

"Argh," he groaned through gritted teeth. He fought through the pain though and pulled the darts shocking him out of his hand. He backed up into a corner.

Ojiro had a taser? What the hell? How? His eyes trailer to Yaoyorozu …right. It was stupid of him to believe that she wouldn't outfit her teammate as well. He'd been overconfident with the amount of time he'd made them waste. He had to be more cautious of both of them now with either one having weapons.

True to that, Ojiro brandished a pair of metal knuckles that seemed capable of electrocution. He also looked like he knew how to use them which meant a lot more effort to dodge on his part.

While Yaoyorozu held a firearm and a taser. "Yield, we've got you cornered and you can't fight both of us by yourself when we've got this gear," she ordered, closing in with Ojiro.

Mori smiled at them. "Now why would I fight you by myself?" he asked cockily, looking at the ceiling behind them. "Now, Jiro!"

The ceiling behind the two heroes crumbled, burying any chance of them retreating, and a figure jumped down from the hole made. Jiro focused on the two heroes who were now surrounded by them.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened. "You'd willingly leave your weapon undefended?" She asked in confusion. "Isn't that a little too risky? What if one of us got past?"

Mori continued to smile. "Pardon my next few words, they're rather out of character, but how is a hero supposed to save anyone without taking a few risks? It's a part of the job description," he announced.

As Ojiro was about to say something, he was forced to throw up his guard when a blow aimed at his chest made contact with his wrists. He focused on Mori who'd thrown the kick.

"And how is a villain supposed to defeat the heroes without playing dirty," Mori taunted.

"Yaoyorozu, I need some assistance," Ojiro asked, as he took blow after blow from Mori's onslaught of attacks. When he got none, he spared a moment to peek back at his partner, to see her in her own fight with Jiro. He hesitated.

Mori capitalized on that hesitation, taking the pause of judgment for the opportunity it was. He swept the tailed student's leg from beneath him and drove both his elbows into his classmate's guts. "Renewal Fang."

The Monkey King didn't let up in his attack. He planned on ending it here. "Renewal Axe," he uttered, as his leg came down in a downward kick to his classmate's chest. It made contact and Ojiro fell unconscious from the lack of air. He quickly pulled out his capture tape and hastily wrapped it around the tailed teen's arms, putting him out of the fight.

He looked over at Jiro to see how her fight was going and if she needed any assistance, only to see that she was faring well against Yaoyorozu. Heck, she was on the verge of winning her fight if he was being honest.

_STAB! STAB!_

Yaoyorozu yelped. "Heartbeat Shock!" Jiro shouted as she sent a powerful heartbeat into the former's body, rendering her unconscious. The black-clad teen retracted her earphone jacks back to their original length and pulled out her own capture tape, wrapping it around the hero's wrists. They waited for the match to be called.

"_And the villain team wins!_" All Might's voice echoed through the halls of the building, signifying the end of their battle.

Mori smiled and turned to his partner with a winning smile. "We did it. Great job, Jiro," he said, holding out a fist. "That was a perfect game."

She quirked a brow. "It was your idea," she said, with a bemused smile. "All I did was follow it."

His smile brightened. "Doesn't change the fact that you did a great job," he countered, motioning at his fist.

Jiro shook her head but gave Mori the fist bump he so desired. "You're a lot brighter than you act most of the time," she admitted bluntly. "I mean no offense by it. You just don't act very mature at times," she added.

Mori shrugged. "If they underestimate me, power to myself," he said nonchalantly, throwing his two unconscious classmates over his shoulders effortlessly. "It's their fault for underestimating me in the first place," he scowled, understanding a certain devil-haired man a little more. "Besides, I'm not the only one who does this. So, a piece of advice, don't underestimate anyone. Fight everyone equally, as if your life is at stake."

He walked off, leaving Jiro to trail behind.

* * *

After their mock battle had concluded, Mori'd watched the last two fights of their heroics exercise finish with little interest before school was let out for the day.

The one after their fight, the one he hadn't heard been called out, had been between Team C; Kirishima and Tokoyami, and Team G; Mineta and Sato. The win having gone to Team C fairly easily as Mineta hadn't yet figured out how to use his Quirk in combat.

While the final fight had been between Team F; Ashido and Asui, and Team J; Kaminari and Sero. Team F had taken the win on that one in the end and that was only because the girls learned that Kaminari had a wattage limit, which let them secure victory.

And although the school was let out early. Today was to be the first day of the club that his mother had more or less forced his hand to join. Which brought him to now, walking down the halls of the third years' wing in search of classroom 3-B.

"Class 3-B, Class 3-B, Class 3-B," Mori mumbled to himself, scanning each door he passed in hopes that one of them had 3-B written.

Eventually, he found it, staring up at the impressive door with the bold red number and letter. He was about to walk in but stopped when he heard voices behind the door. Muffled beyond comprehension, he pressed the side of his head against it in hopes of catching the conversation behind it.

"When will these new members get here?" One voice said. "We've been waiting for half an hour already! I want some action!"

"Are you sure anyone's even coming," a second muttered quietly. Mori really had to strain his ears to hear him. "Can I just go home already?"

"They'll come, they'll come~" a third person sang, rather enthusiastically. "Our posters were so pretty. I'm sure someone will come."

The second person waited all but a couple of seconds before complaining again. "No one's coming," he sighed. "I'm leaving."

Some clattering could be heard inside. "No, you're not going anywhere," the bubbly one said stubbornly. "Not until someone shows up."

"Please let go of me," the depressed one sighed again. "We still have class tomorrow and I need to sleep."

"No," they replied.

Their voices were getting closer and-

_Oh shit! _Before he could step away from the door and make a run for it down the hall, the door opened revealing three people. One of them, a bubbly bluenette third year, was trying and failing to drag another, a depressed indigo-haired third year, back into the room, while the third, a muscular blonde third year, stood by laughing at their antics.

They all froze when their eyes landed on Mori, who in turn mimicked their actions. They stayed like that for all of a second before the bluenette pushed right up into the Monkey King's face, making him fall back. That didn't give him any space though as her face was right up in his not a moment later. She stared into his eyes and he stared right back uncomfortably before she turned to her companions and smiled. "Told you someone would come," she said with an 'I told you so, therefore praise me' smile.

The blonde slapped the indigo-haired teen on the back as he laughed. The latter stumbling forwards from the power of it. "I guess you did, Nejire," he said, giving her a thumbs up. "Good job."

Nejire returned the thumbs up and before Mori knew it, he was dragged out of the hallway and into the classroom. The door slamming shut behind him.

He was pushed into a chair at the center of the room. A bunch of other chairs forming a circle around the one he sat on. Seems they'd expected a bigger turnout. He looked up at his three seniors fearfully. Well, one in particular. The bluenette scared him.

They all smiled down at him and he returned it weakly. "Hello," he said politely.

Nejire squealed and grabbed both his hand, surprising the Monkey King. "Hey, my name's Nejire Hado," she introduced, jumping up on the spot slightly. "But you can just call me Nejire," she then pointed at the indigo-haired teen. "That's Tamaki Amajiki," she then pointed at the blonde, while the one she just introduced muttered about introducing himself. "And that's Mirio Togata."

Mirio smile grew. "What's up?" He greeted. "Call me, Mirio."

Mori nodded slowly, sort of understanding their group dynamic. The bluenette, Nejire Hado, was the energetic one of the group who did most, if not all, the talking. The blonde, Mirio Togata, sorta just let things happen and went along with it. While the last, Tamaki Amajiki, was dragged along by his friends' antics.

When he finished his analysis, he looked up to see all of them looking at him expectantly. Why were they- oh, right. Introductions. He returned their smiles. "Hey, my name's Mori Usagiyama," he replied. "It's nice to meet you all."

His hands were grabbed once more and he had the urge to pull them back. That'd be rude though, so he refrained for now. Also because it was the blonde this time. His eyes shone with interest. "You placed first in the practical aspect of the entrance exam, didn't you?" Mirio exclaimed, excitedly. "Let's fight."

Baffled by his sudden request, Mori didn't quite know what to say. Both the blonde and bluenette were in his face and honestly scaring him. Give him Satan 666 over high school social cues any day.

Thankfully for the Monkey King, both Nejire and Mirio were pulled back from him by Amajiki. "Give the potato some room," he mumbled, strangely not making eye contact with him while he said it. "You're scaring it."

Potato? It? Anyways, I was grateful to him.

The two grumbled but relented to their friend's advice. Mori flashed him a grateful, if not confused, smile. "Thanks, Amajiki," he said honestly.

Amajiki stared at him for a whole minute before looking away and trudging over to the closest wall. He put his forehead against it. "You can call me, Tamaki," he mumbled. He didn't turn around after that.

What? Did he say something wrong? Mori looked at the other two for help. Mirio smiled in return. "Tamaki's just shy," he explained. "He'll open up to you soon."

Mori nodded slowly. Okay… they were a bunch of weirdos. "So… am I the only one?" He asked, curiously. Looking around the room in hopes that there'd be at least one other person, regardless of what he'd heard outside. His hope was quickly dashed.

"Yep," Nejire agreed, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Welcome to the UA Conforming Club! We help you adjust to our school's unorthodox teaching methods!"

"Right…" Mori drawled, wondering if he would have been better off being transferred to Class 1-B instead of being here. Itsuka and Pony seemed like nice people. "Don't we need more members for this to be an official club?" He asked, hopefully.

Mirio shook his head with a small smile. "Nope, four is the minimum requirement to form a club," he replied, unhelpfully. "So were good on that front."

"Club Admission Forms?" He asked again, finding himself slowly being trapped.

A paper was slipped into his lap courtesy of the bluenette. "Here you go," she said, still as excited as ever, even though Mori was making it rather apparent he didn't want to be here.

"First club meeting?" He asked once more, realizing that they weren't going to let him get away as easily as he'd hoped. He damn well was going to try though.

"Happening right now," Tamaki added, smiling against the wall. Also joining in to support his friends' and classmates' decisions.

"Budget?" he asked desperately, noticing the amused glances exchanged between the three of them. They were enjoying his squirming… well, two of them were. He couldn't really tell with Nejire. She just seemed too excited to notice his despair.

He realized that there was no way out of this. He was going to be stuck with these weirdos, unless… a point was raised by all the little Mori's in his head and he smiled at the discrepancy. "And what about a teacher supervisor?" He asked triumphantly, not seeing any teacher in the classroom and proving his point.

To that, Mirio and Nejire looked rather amused. Even Tamaki looked slightly interested, having moved his head slightly against the wall to look at the Monkey King.

It took Mori all of a second to realize they weren't looking at him. Rather someone behind him. "They're behind me, aren't they?" He said in resignation.

"That I am," a pleasant female voice announced from behind him. He turned around in his chair and came face to face with the ogling stare of one of the more eccentric teachers of U.A., as well as one of his mother's best friends.

"You must be Ru's kid. You're so adorable," she managed, pulling him into a hug and mashing his face against her breasts and rather provocative hero costume. "I'm Nemuri Kayama, but you can just call me Auntie."

Mori closed his eyes and sighed. "Crud biscuits," he moaned.

* * *

**Damn, what has Mori gotten himself into? The Big Three creating a club for people to adjust to U.A.'s odd customs. Midnight as their teacher supervisor. This just spells out disaster for Mori. Should have just dipped while you had the chance. You're doomed, Mori.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The God of Hero Academia

**Author Notes:**

**Yes, I know as inconsistent as ever. All I can say to that is I'm sorry. Hope you all can forgive me. **

**Anyways, this chapter is a little character development and story building. No actual fights in this one as its more of a transition chapter. I also dabbled a bit on leaving canon and exploring other paths of pushing this story forward.**

**Also on the note about Shirakumo. I didn't even know about that character. But maybe when Aizawa sees his nimbus cloud, he can make comparisons and think Mori part of Shirakumo's family or something.**

**And as a side note, I'm gonna try to make this more of a realistic high school. These kids are going to drink, party, date, etc. So give me pairings you'd like to see and funny drunk stuff you'd like to see become real.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks,**

**HailToTheSnail**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The God of Hero Academia**

Mori watched the streets as buildings and people passed through the window. They were heading to Uwabami's party and he was nothing short of excited. But…

He pulled at his slim navy three-piece suit uncomfortably. When he'd said to his mother that he'd be delighted to meet her hero friends, he didn't mean in the most uncomfortable way possible. He felt so restricted with it.

He felt a light slap on his hand as he made to loosen his tie. "Stop playing with your suit," Rumi said in irritation. "You do know how long it took me to help you with that, right?"

Mori pointedly lowered his arms in respect for the help she'd provided. "Yes, Rumi," he said begrudgingly. "It's just, it's just very restrictive."

Rumi nodded. "Believe me, I know. It took me months to get used to wearing a dress," she picked at the straps of her own. "And even then I find them annoying."

Mori saw that although Rumi looked uncomfortable, she looked amazing. She wore a slim white cowl neck dress that hugged her frame perfectly. It exposed her arms and shoulders while following the length of her leg down to her ankles. She also wore a pair of expensive diamond earrings and silver stilettos.

Mori groaned. "I thought this was supposed to be a party," he muttered.

"It is," Rumi agreed. "But you've got to remember the kind of life Uwibami lives. She's a top model across the world. Of course, she's going to have parties this extravagant."

Mori begrudgingly accepted the explanation and went back to trying to make himself a little more comfortable. It didn't help much.

"Cheer up. We're almost there," Rumi said, bumping into his side. She then gave him a stern look. "You remember what I said though, right?"

Mori nodded and straightened himself.

Rumi smiled. "Good," The car came to a slow stop. "Let's go."

The car stopped and they had a moment to look out at the exceptional five-star hotel that was hosting the party tonight. That was all they had though.

_SNAP! CLICK! SNAP!_

Mori blinked away the light. Oh, right. Paparazzi. He'd forgotten about them since they'd left him and his mother alone a while ago. The fact that they were family had gotten old fast with the general populace and they'd left them alone in search of more interesting drama. Which was fine with him. He wasn't someone that went out of his way seeking stardom.

He felt a tug on his arm and looked over at Rumi, she was smiling scarily. He wilted under her gaze. "Remember what I said about appearances," she repeated.

He nodded again. The one thing that Rumi wanted him to do was put on airs for the media. Top heroes had proper expectations and a reputation to hold after all. And like her son, he was to be a part of that. He didn't particularly care again. It was an inconvenience at most and he took it in stride for his mother's career's sake.

He stepped out of the car with a polite smile and waved at the cameras. He then offered his mother his arm, which she accepted graciously, and they walked inside. The cameras flashing over and over, blinding them until they stepped into the hotel and the security kept the the media at bay. They were waved over by a male attendant at the front desk. "Good evening, may I get your names?" he asked, holding a clipboard. There were a great number of names written down on it.

"Rumi Usagiyama and Mori Usagiyama," his mother replied.

The attendant nodded, though he probably already knew who she was. Only doing this for formality's sake. "Alright, you're good to go. Elevators are behind me. Take it up to the top floor," he said, gesturing to the elevator beyond where he stood. It opened. "Enjoy your night."

Rumi thanked the attendant and they went inside. His mother pushing the button for the top floor. They quickly started flying through the floors, the ground below quickly growing in distance in the windowed transportation.

When the doors opened, Mori couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet the room had gotten, or had already been. Probably the former though, as more than three-quarters of the room's occupants were staring at them rather intently. This was going to be bothersome. He already knew it.

Sure enough, a large crowd of _important_ people gathered around them, all wishing to either introduce themselves to such a well known pro hero or attempt to pursue her. Hell, some were even trying to push their daughters onto him. It really was bothersome.

"Just bear with it, please," Rumi said quietly so that only he could hear. She wore a polite smile that just screamed 'help me'.

He begrudgingly accepted her plea for support and put on a polite smile. Something that he'd gotten quite good at recently. He started to draw some of the crowd of rich business giants his way.

After he finished talking to another father who introduced his daughter to him, which he was now convinced was some sort of coming of age ritual of some sort within high society, a pair of arms pulled him into a hug from behind. He froze at the intimate gesture. His mother was still within his sights. Who the hell was hugging him?

Before he could so much as guess, the person cooed, "Aww, Nemi wasn't kidding. You really are precious."

At the nickname, Mori immediately correlated it to the only other person who had called him anything of the sort. Miss Kayama. He absolutely refused to call her auntie.

When the person let go of him, he turned around, having a good guess to who it was.

The person standing before him was beautiful. That much was apparent to Mori. She had long blonde hair with three highly realistic... oh wait, those were real. Well, three very real snakes protruding from the top of her head, each colored purple, teal, and yellow.

Her eyes were a gold much like Mori when he was in his god state and she wore a simple scale designed maroon dress with matching shoes. As well as a choker and golden snake bracelets on her wrists and ankles.

The woman winked once she saw that he was staring at her body. "You can look but no touching," she teased.

Mori took it in stride. Not getting embarrassed in the slightest. "Miss Uwabami," he asked, knowing exactly who she was.

She smiled innocently as if she hadn't just been hugging him without his consent. She also seemed rather amused by the fact that he hadn't blushed and stuttered when she teased him. "And you must be, Mori," she replied in kind. "I've heard a lot about you from Ru. She doesn't stop gushing about you in our group chat."

Mori felt his cheeks heat up. "She talks about me like that?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, all the time," the model replied. "She flaunts you around like your the joy of her life, which you are. It almost makes me want to have a kid. Or at least adopt one."

Before Mori could find an answer for that, a figure sprinted past Mori and crashed into Uwabami, surprising the unprepared woman. "Uwi!" Rumi shouted.

"Ru?" Uwabami hissed in bewilderment, trying to pry her off. "This isn't proper. There are cameras here."

Now that she mentioned it. Wasn't this exactly the kind of thing that Rumi didn't want him doing? Double standards much.

"I don't care," Rumi quickly shut her friend and his thoughts down.

What's gotten into you?"

"I missed you," she cried, holding the snake hero tighter. "I'm sorry for not keeping in contact. I was just so busy with the hero firm that I forgot about you guys and, and…"

Uwabami's features softened slowly upon hearing that and she returned the hug Rumi gave her. "I missed you too, bun," she admitted. They stayed like that for a peaceful minute or two before the snake hero pushed the rabbit hero to arms distance to look her in the eyes seriously. "But as an apology, you better model for me in a photoshoot for my next clothesline. I'll forgive you after that. Deal?"

Rumi groaned. "Why do you need me to model?" she asked. It sounded rhetorical as if she'd asked the same question a hundred times over.

The snake hero replied in kind. "Because you're gorgeous, bun," she admitted crassly. "Have you seen your body, Ru? Your breasts and butt are to die for."

The rabbit hero rolled her eyes, probably used to hearing this. "Fine, I'll do it," she agreed, narrowing her eyes. "But I better be paid for this. The usual."

It was Uwabami's turn to roll her eyes. "Naturally, bun," she replied, patting her cheek.

Rumi pulled back, glancing over the rest of the party. Like she was searching for someone. "Hey, Uwi. I've been looking about for both you and Ryu. I found you, but I haven't seen Ryu yet. Is she here?" his mother asked curiously.

Uwibami frowned and shook her head. "No. She was supposed to be here but some villain decided to rob a nearby convenience store," the snake hero explained off-handedly. "She's stuck doing the writeup and can't make it now. Talk about a shitty villain. Couldn't they have picked a better date to rob that store?"

Rumi chuckled weakly at the joke but deflated after hearing that. "Oh… That's too bad, I would have liked to see and apologize to her too," she admitted.

Uwibami pulled her in for a hug again. "Don't worry, bun. You can apologize to her when at the photoshoot," she said with certainty. "Ryu's already promised me that she'd be one of my models for that," she pulled back from Rumi and looked over at me. "Anyways, we shouldn't ignore Mori anymore. He's the reason you guys are here after all. Isn't he?"

At that, Rumi visibly brightened. "Yeah, you should have seen how excited he was to meet you," she teased. His cheeks flushed. Was this what it meant to have a mother? Oh, how he loathed her right now.

While Mori was drowning in embarrassment from the fun that his mother and Uwabami were poking at him, he remembered something the snake hero had asked on the phone. "Miss Uwabami?" The Monkey King asked, drawing their attention. "You said that you had something that you needed from me over the phone. What was it?"

A faint smile graced the snake hero's features. "I almost forgot about that in our teasing," she said sincerely. How cruel. "I did have something to ask you," she looked serious now.

"I wanted to know if you would also be willing to model for me in my next clothing line," Uwabami asked. She continued to explain before he could ask questions. "You see, my business has recently decided to go international and we've established across the planet. And because of that, I wanted to create a new clothing line for going international," she added with pride for her work evident in her voice.

"That's great, Uwi!" Rumi exclaimed, almost beaming. It was unnerving seeing his mother this excited about something. "You were always telling us back in school how you wanted to be famous across the planet. Now you've got your wish."

Uwabami smiled at her friend's words. "Thanks, Ru," she said before focusing back on Mori. "Anyways, there was a slight problem that we ran into recently involving our current customer base. You see, before my company became as large as it is today, our customer base was targeted around the rich upper class."

She frowned slightly. "The problem is that now, our company has changed a lot since we've started expanding," she explained. "We've started clothing lines that were much cheaper and more affordable and that gave us a whole new audience that now make up the vast majority of our profits. Young adults."

"Which is why you want me to model, why?" Mori asked, not seeing why he was needed.

Uwabami continued. "Well you see, we need someone that could draw in that audience and we thought that an aspiring hero would be the perfect solution," she smiled at him and Rumi. "Which is why when Ru told me about you, I just knew you'd be perfect for this role and had to see if you'd do this little favor for me. Ru's already given her consent, it's just up to you to decide now."

Mori looked over at his mother who nodded to confirm it and he mulled the idea over in his head. He wanted to help Uwabami. He really did. She was a professional hero that he idolized very much for her ability to balance her multiple jobs so splendidly. Plus she was also one of his mother's best friends. How could he say no? "Let's say I agree, what would I have to do?" He asked.

"Well, as I said, you'd only need to do one photoshoot and then you can be done, or if you decide you enjoy this line of work, I can hire you part-time," Uwabami offered. "Of course, I don't expect you to do this photoshoot for free either. You'll be paid five hundred US dollars for each shoot you do."

Wow… and he was already going to say yes. Guess this was just further incentive.

"Plus," she added drawing his attention again. She smirked. "Ryuko has already agreed to model for me. I know she didn't show up today. On the off chance _someone_ wanted to meet her, I'm sure they _could_ meet her then."

It worked. Damn, but it worked. She played her cards well. "Well played," he said, smiling to show that he held no grudge for her underhanded tactics. "I guess I'm in."

"Splendid," Uwabami said, putting her hands together. "I'll let my board know as soon as tomorrow morning and we'll get this shoot done sometime in the next week. Sound alright?"

Mori nodded and watched as his mother started to talk with Uwabami about stuff that had little to do with him, leaving him to find something to do. He didn't really feel like standing by his mother's side the entire night. So he needed something to keep his attention for the rest of the night. He promptly raided the buffet spread.

While he was enjoying himself, gorging on a few crab legs, a hand grabbed at his wrist. He groaned quietly, keeping it to himself, and turned around to excuse himself from whatever father or daughter tried to grab his attention this time. He blinked when he saw who it was. "Yaoyorozu?" he asked, looking at his classmate. She seemed just as bewildered as he was to see her here at this party.

"Mori? I thought it was you. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Mori took this moment to take in Yaoyorozu's appearance. If he didn't recognize her hairstyle, he was quite sure he wouldn't have recognized her. She was dressed up in a fancy modest silver dress with silver gloves and heels.

He shrugged. "I came to meet Uwabami and Ryuko," he admitted. "My mother said that she'd introduce me to them since they were best friends in high school and Uwabami invited us here so that I could meet them," he scrunched his brows. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, my parents are rather large business giants in the building material industry due to the nature of our family's Quirk," she replied proudly. "Though recently they've been showing interest in the entertainment industry which is why my family was invited by a business colleague to this party."

Mori stared at her flatly. "And the reason _you're_ here?" he asked again, emphasizing the "you're" bit.

It took her a moment, it really did, for her to understand what he was getting at and realized, with a blush, that she'd gone into a long winding explanation that had nothing to do with her. Rather than apologies, she gave a proper answer to his question. Something that he personally appreciated. "My parents didn't normally let me go to these kinds of social gatherings due to my age. They said that I could have been taken advantage of because of my Quirk," she admitted, holding not an ounce of malice in her voice. "But now that I'm attending U.A., they seem to think it's alright."

Mori nodded and took the time to get to know his classmate, Yaoyorozu. They didn't interact much with each other during school, mostly because she had her own friend group, and he was curious to learn more about her Quirk. Maybe, just maybe she could replicate things like the Holy Grail.

"Yaoyorozu," Mori started, grabbing her attention. "I was-"

"Please, just call me, Momo," she interrupted politely; though with an edge of aggression. "It's a bit unfair if I get to call you by your first name and you by my last. If you want me to call you Mori, you, in return, have to call me Momo."

The Monkey King was surprised by the kind gesture but nodded. "Right," he conceded. "Momo, I was wondering how your Quirk worked. I'll admit I was curious when I first saw it and I wanted to know if there were any limitations to your ability or anything of the sort."

He waited for her to answer and when he saw her biting his lip. "Is something the matter?" he asked. A thought came to mind. "I'm not going to use this information against you. If that's what you're worried about," he assured.

Yaoyorozu seemed embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," she admitted. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm just a little guarded after yesterday's combat training. I'll admit that I might have underestimated you. You were a lot more capable than I gave you credit for and that was definitely my undoing."

"Okay," Mori started, unsure of what she was going on about. "Apology accepted?"

Yaoyorozu seemed relieved. "Anyways, as for your question, there are limitations to my abilities. I have to know the object that I'm trying to create inside and out. From the material to the composition to the structure. Otherwise, the product I'm trying to replicate wouldn't function as intended to," she said honestly. "So by no means is it the perfect Quirk that so many people seem to believe it is. It takes a lot of practice to use in an actual combat or rescue," she said, rather defensively.

Mori hummed at the former piece of information. Don't get him wrong, he was impressed with the amount of effort that Yaoyorozu put into being a hero. It was just that that's not what mattered to him at the moment.

"Thanks, Momo," he said appreciatively. "I was just curious how it worked after you showed some of the objects you could craft with your ability during the combat training," he lied.

So it couldn't replicate the Holy Grail…

He was disappointed but didn't let that show on his face. He didn't want to ruin Yaoyorozu's good mood with his own somber one. He smiled instead and asked her lighter questions about herself and she in return did the same.

They continued to just make small talk and enjoy the party until he felt yet another arm on his person. He turned around to tell whoever it was to buzz off.. politely of course. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was. "Endeavor?" he asked, looking up at the number two pro hero. He quickly composed himself and held out his arm. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Endeavor didn't make any move to shake it. He continued to stare down at Mori, which would've been intimidating if he hadn't been a God or faced off against other Gods. "You're the hotshot in my son's class," he said gruffly.

Hotshot? What had he done to earn that title? "I don't know what you mean, sir?" Mori asked, pulling his arm back. He was a little unsure of what to think of Todoroki's father.

"Oh, I think you do," Endeavor rumbled. His stare turned on Yaoyorozu and Mori stepped in front of her protectively. The fire hero grunted in amusement. "Cute," he added, before intimidating Yaoyorozu. "I need to talk with Mirko's kid. So take a hike."

Yaoyorozu gave Mori a worried look but he nodded. She hesitantly walked off and he turned back to Endeavor, who motioned for the Monkey King to follow him. "So," he started slowly, drawing the former's attention. "What does the number two pro hero want with me?" he asked, as he kept pace.

Endeavor smiled, as odd as it looked on him. "Straight down to business. I like that," he admitted, finally looking at the Monkey King with some sort of respect. "I have a favor to ask."

They stopped near a window overlooking the city and Mori looked out. It was really beautiful. "How can I help you?" he asked.

Endeavor didn't waste any time. "My son," he started, drawing Mori's attention.

"What about him?" Mori asked cautiously. From what he'd seen of his classmate's reactions to any mention of his father, he could only assume the worst.

The pro hero looked out the window pensively. "I want you to spar with my son," he asked the hero aspirant.

Mori waited for the rest of the request. Something that'd make him hate the man as much as Todoroki seemed to hate him. It didn't come. "That all?" he asked in surprise.

Endeavor nodded his head. "That is all," he admitted.

Mori was shocked but recovered quickly. He slowly smiled up at the older man. "You know, you're not so bad. For a second there, I thought you wanted to blackmail me into throwing a fight to your son for his pride," he let out a few small peals of laughter and beamed at the pro hero. "Glad to see that that's not the case."

The Monkey King's smile grew larger. "You don't have to worry about anything, Mr. Endeavor. I'll spar with your son and we'll become great friends. You can trust me on that," he said, excited at the chance to train with a friend. Especially since he now had their parents blessing to do it.

His happy thoughts stopped when Endeavor continued. "That won't be necessary, kid. He doesn't need friends. All I need is for you to do as I asked," the pro hero said with certainty. "Better yet, I need him to think of you as a goal. Which is why I want you to thrash my son in your spars. Show him how much more powerful you are."

Mori was shocked. "Pardon? You want me to do what now? Why?"

Endeavor chuckled dangerously. "Don't play dumb with me, boy. I know how strong you are. You single-handedly took down one of those giant mechs from over a kilometer away and scored at the top of your Quirk Assessment Test," he replied, showing that he had deep connections with some of the faculty at U.A.. Those records were confidential. "I'm sure you can kick my son around a ring for a bit. No?"

Mori frowned. "Why would you want me to do that in the first place?" he asked. "Isn't he your son?"

Endeavor smiled again. It looked off this time. "Because I want him to realize how powerless he is right now. How weak he is right now. How with my training he could become stronger than he is now. That he could surpass All Might like he's destined to."

"So what? You want me to make him feel weak?" The Monkey King asked uncertainly.

"That's exactly it," Endeavor said excitedly. "I want him to realize that he needs me to grow stronger. That he can't keep on rejecting me forever."

"Why would you want that? It's like you want him to live for your own goals."

The words the pro hero said next made Mori stop. "Was that not implied?" he asked.

Mori waited a moment to make sure what he heard was what he heard. When he was sure of it, his expression grew cold. "I don't think I heard you correctly, Mr. Endeavor. Did I just hear you say that you want your son to live for your ideals?" he asked. A deadly edge to the voiced question.

Endeavor was oblivious to the cold seeping into his words and smiled, glad to get what he wanted. "I'm glad you finally understand. I gave birth to him, therefore he should return the kindness by helping me achieve my goals. Now if you'll do as I asked, that'd be great. I'll even put in a good word for you with the Hero Association. How does that sound?" he suggested, holding out his hand to cement the deal.

_SLAP!_

Endeavor's expression changed slowly as he realized what had happened. He pulled back his hand; the back of it turning slightly red from the contact. "Kid, I suggest you reconsider and accept my deal. I won't give you a second chance," he added.

Mori closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can see why Todoroki hates you," he said honestly. "You're nothing but a coward that uses your own child as a means to achieve your goal of toppling All Might."

Endeavor growled as the flames around his head raged, eating away at the oxygen between the two, making it hard to breathe. "Watch your tongue. You don't want to make an enemy out of me, kid. I can make your life hell," he threatened.

Mori opened his eyes in return, displaying his fiery eyes and golden pupils. "And you should walk away. You don't want to piss me off any further than you already have," he countered, glaring back at the older man with as much energy as he could muster.

Any guests near them soon noticed the growing heat wafting off of the pro hero, Endeavor, and wisely moved away from the hero and the hero aspirant. Leaving them a nice open room to fight it out if they needed to. And it really did look like it would come down to that. Thankfully it didn't though.

A hand rested on Mori's shoulder and he visibly relaxed. "Endeavor, what do you think you're doing with my son?" Rumi asked from behind him. Her voice laced with a hint of aggression.

The pro hero glared at her. To her credit, she didn't back down. "Teaching the kid some manners," he replied with a grunt. "Apparently, you didn't."

Rumi eyes narrowed at the obvious insult but was mature enough to not retaliate. "No, he just has enough common sense to call you out on your bullshit," she replied, stepping in front of me.

He didn't speak. Instead, his actions showed his emotions when his flames raged and he started towards the rabbit hero. He stopped when another person got in his way. This one was a little more important due to the avenue.

"Endeavor, are you causing trouble to my other guests?" Uwabami asked, rather frighteningly.

Endeavor paused, thinking over the consequences of starting a fight here between two heroes. After a moment, he backed down with a grunt. "No, I was just on my way," he lied easily, walking past his two fellow heroes.

He paused when he stood next to the Monkey King. "Don't regret your choice here," he muttered.

Moro didn't even glance at him. "I won't."

With that, Endeavor continued on his way. Clicking the button for the elevator and waiting for it to arrive. The doors opened and he entered, glaring at the two female pro heroes and the male hero aspirant as it closed.

Rumi exhaled once he was gone and smiled weakly at her friend. "Thanks Uwi, I'm glad that didn't get any more heated than it needed to be," she admitted in relief.

Uwibami returned the smile. "No problem, he was causing trouble at my event. It's only natural I stop it," she replied, before looking across the room. She sighed. "Anyways, I have to get back to my guests. Are you guys gonna stay any longer?"

Rumi shook her head. "I think Mori and I have had enough of parties and fancy clothes," her smile grew. "Do us a favor next time. Could we just get dinner at a restaurant? I'll even compromise. A fancy restaurant."

Uwibami chuckled in amusement. "Alright, we'll do it your way next time," she agreed. She embraced her friend in a hug. "Get home safe, Ru," she wished. "And don't be a stranger anymore."

Rumi rolled her eyes. "I won't. You'll be seeing a lot more of me now," she promised.

Uwabami nodded before turning her attention on Mori. She pulled him into a hug. "And it was nice meeting you too, Mori." She said honestly. "I'll see you and your mother next week."

He smiled. "You bet," he agreed.

Uwabami walked off soon after to talk with some rich snobs and pompous assholes.

"That was exhausting," Rumi said aloud.

Mori nodded at that exclamation. "How do you deal with that at every social function?" He asked seriously. He was also rather exhausted.

Rumi grinned. "By talking absolute bullshit," she admitted, nudging him in the side. They laughed and after a moment, the rabbit hero suggested. "Let's get the hell out of here. I don't think I can stand one more person trying to charm me with their wealth," she added with a shake of her head.

He couldn't agree more. If there was one thing he now knew, it was that rich people's parties were nothing but flaunting wealth and finding partners. Or at least, that was his experience. And his experience sucked.

* * *

"What's it like learning under the number one hero in all of Japan?"

"Is All Might a good teacher?"

"Does he always smile, or is that a hoax?"

Mori paused as he was bombarded by question after question from a bunch of news reporters. He looked passed them at U.A. and wondered how he'd get there. He could just fly over them with his nimbus cloud? Or maybe pole vault off of Yeoui?

The Monkey King looked back down at the news reporters who all still held mics in their hands. Seemed they expected a quote from him or something. He smiled politely. "It's incredible that I have this opportunity to learn under All Might. He's an exceptional teacher that strives to shape us into the best heroes we can be. And I won't waste this opportunity by no means," he replied honestly. He then smiled. "Now if you'd let me by, I've got class to attend. I'm sure U.A. wouldn't appreciate this hold-up."

At the mention of incurring U.A.'s wrath, news reporters stepped out of Mori's way, satisfied with the quote they got from the aspiring hero.

He walked past them and went for the school entrance. He paused when he saw another classmate of his getting swarmed with media personnel. He sighed and intervened.

"What kind of teaching methods did the number one hero introduce?"

"Do you have close ties with your teacher?"

"Does he plan on finding a successor here in U.A. for his role as the Symbol of Peace?"

Mori grabbed Midoriya's collar. "Let's go," he said, pulling him away from the crowds of news reporters, grumbling at my intervention. He'd seemed overwhelmed.

"Thanks, Mori," Midoriya said, as they walked past the school's gates. "I wouldn't know what to do without you there."

Mori smiled. "Someone would have come to save you," he said, knowing it to be true. "If not me, then the teachers would have."

True enough, Mr. Aizawa stepped outside and kept the news reporters back as the rest of the students, all first years of the hero program, scurried inside. Though one of the news reporters got by him and was even bold enough to try and follow one of the students inside for more quotes. Big mistake on that guy's part.

_SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_

Steel plates shot up from the ground when the news reporter tried to enter the grounds. The walls near the gate also had steel plates shoot up from them, barring entrance to any unwelcome guests. It didn't surprise Mori as it did his classmates at the moment. He'd seen this happen to an eager fan of All Might's just a few days ago.

While the rest of his class gawked at U.A.'s security system, Mori took that time to head to class. They only had a couple of minutes to get there. If they wanted to run to make it on time, they could run. He would leave now and walk to class. Thank you very much.

When the Monkey King reached 1-A, he found that he wasn't the first one there. In fact, two students were already there and sitting, waiting for class to start. They were the honor students, Todoroki; his new bestie, and Yaoyorozu; the rich and smart one he'd gotten to know at Uwabami's party.

Yaoyorozu smiled at him respectfully and Todoroki gave him a curt nod, which in Mori's opinion was an impressive improvement in friendship from their prior lunch. At least he acknowledged his presence to some degree this time around.

The bell rang soon after, with a few students running in after the bell. It didn't really matter though as Mr. Aizawa didn't get there until a couple minutes later due to the reporters at the front gate.

Once everyone had settled down, Mr. Aizawa started the class. "Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys. I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results. There are only two individuals that I have a problem with," he looked at the first of the two. "Bakugo. You're talented. So don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?"

Bakugo looked away. "Yeah, whatever," he conceded.

"And Midoriya," he continued, drawing the timid teen's attention. "I see that the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again. Work harder. And don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your Quirk. That line's already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while training here."

He sighed and relented a bit. "But your Quirk will be really useful if you can get a handle on it. So show a little urgency, you understand?"

Midoriya brightened with a look of determination. "Right."

"Let's get down to the real business," Mr. Aizawa said, writing it out on the board. "Our first task will decide your future. You all need to pick a class representative."

Kirishima immediately sprang up in his seat. "Pick me guys!" he shouted. "I want to be the class rep!"

"I'll take it," Kaminari insisted.

Even Jiro raised her arm. "Yeah, you're going to need me."

One by one everyone stood up in the room, save for both Mori and Todoroki.

Mori didn't want it because it just seemed like a lot more work for little reward. Though he could see why everyone wanted to be the class representative. It was a way to get recognized by agencies and be trusted to lead other heroes. Didn't matter, he already had his mother's hero agency to work at after graduation.

"Silence everyone, please!" Iida said, shutting everyone up. "The class representative's duty is to lead others. That's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill the school rep's position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

Mori smiled at the smart idea. And also who he'd now vote for in the election.

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari asked.

"We've only known each other for a few days," Asui countered. "How do we know who we can trust?"

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves," Kaminari pointed out.

Iida nodded, acknowledging their points. "Most people will. And that means that whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job," he admitted. "It's the best way. Right, sir?" he asked Mr. Aizawa.

They caught the teacher zipping himself into his yellow sleeping bag. "Do what you want," he groaned as he fell over. "Just decide before my naps over."

Iida bowed to their teacher. "Thank you for your trust," he said politely.

The ever rule-abiding student turned back to the class. "Alright, everyone tear out a piece of paper from your notebook and write down the name of whoever you're nominating," he explained, doing so to show an example. "Then fold it up before handing it to the person in front of you until they reach the front of the class. I'll tally up the results."

Everyone agreed and ripped out a piece of paper from their notebook, pulling out a pencil or pen and writing down who they thought was most suited to be the class representative.

Mori could already tell that the vast majority of the class were going to vote for themselves on this election, which meant that his vote for someone else actually mattered somewhat. And after seeing Iida's capability to quell their class' volume, he wrote down his classmate's name with full confidence.

He passed it forward to Uraraka for her to pass down the line and waited patiently for Iida to tally up the results. He wrote them down on the chalkboard.

To Mori's surprise, his name came up first with four votes and Midoriya's came up second with three. The only other person to get more than one vote was Yaoyorozu at two. "What?" the Monkey King exclaimed.

Nonetheless, he was elected by the class. "How did I get four votes!" Mori asked in surprise. "I didn't even vote for myself! I voted for Iida!"

Bakugo slammed his desk and stood up, looking over the class. "Okay, idiots! Who voted for him?" he asked angrily, pointing at the Monkey King. His glare promised death to whoever did. Wisely, everyone remained quiet.

Well, almost everyone. Sero grinned. "Did you honestly expect anyone to vote for you? You're a walking volcano, dude."

Bakugo growled at that. "What was that, Soy Sauce Face? Want to repeat yourself?"

As their class descended into pointless arguments and weak reassurance, Mori tried to wrap his head around being the Class Representative. He didn't want the position. Hell, all he wanted was to practice his martial arts.

Unfortunately, no one understood or seemed to care for what he wanted. As Mr. Aizawa got up from his small nap and unzipped himself from his sleeping bag. "Alright, since you, students, have voted. The class rep will be Mori and our deputy will be Midoriya," he drawled. "Good luck to both of you."

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling with activity as everyone rushed for the place for lunch.

Luckily, Mr. Aizawa had taken that into account and let their class out five minutes early. Something which even the least smart of the class could tell was a gesture of kindness by the hard ass. So they all sat down, munching on the delicious food on their plates while the rest of the student body stared on with envy.

Mori couldn't find it in himself to be happy even with the delicious food. He just played with it on his plate while sulking to himself about his predicament.

"Are you just going to cry to yourself the entire time?" Todoroki asked curiously. He didn't even bother to ask the Monkey King to move. "Being the class rep is a privilege."

Mori tsked. "Not one that I want. It doesn't benefit me in any way. I already have a job lined up after I graduate which is all this position is useful for. Looking good on a resume," he said with a grumble.

Todoroki had no reply to that and continued to eat his pizza. Though he wore an amused smile.

Mori paused and perked up suddenly. "By the way, what's got you in such a good mood?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" the scarred student asked in return.

"Well, normally you'd be asking me to leave the table. Not too subtly either," the Monkey King admitted with a shrug. "It's just an observation."

Todoroki looked down at his pizza before letting out a comfortable sigh. "I wanted to say thanks," he said out of the blue. And he meant it too.

Mori, on the other hand, was thrown off by the random appreciation. "Pardon?"

The recommended boy frowned, not wanting to repeat himself. He did it anyway. "I said thank you," he echoed.

The former God shook his head. "No, yeah. I heard that part," he assured. "I mean why?" he added curiously. He was sure he hadn't done anything to gain Todoroki's favor. Unless you counted trying to become friends with him. But the boy seemed to think that that was more of an annoyance than anything else.

He didn't look particularly pleased that he had to explain himself further. "About what happened last night," he said impatiently as if it explained everything. Which it did.

"Do you mean with your father?" Mori asked.

Todoroki nodded. "Last night he came home fuming. You seem to have really pissed him off from how he was swearing revenge on you," he said with a smirk.

Mori frowned at that off-putting news. He'd really thought Endeavor was bluffing. He'd thought the pro hero would be more mature than that. Guess he was wrong.

"My father… he's obsessed with surpassing All Might," Todoroki admitted, surprising the Monkey King. Not with the obvious information but with how many words the scarred student was saying. He was counting double digits. Double fucking digits. "Ever since he'd risen to the second-best pro hero, he'd never been able to secure the top. Because no matter how much he tried, his feats paled in comparison to All Might's."

He sighed. "I don't hate him for his ambition," he continued. He started to glare at the pizza on his plate and the air around them felt a little chillier. "I hate him for the lengths he'd go to achieve that ambition."

From the way Todoroki spoke of it, Mori could only assume the worst. He didn't say anything though, waiting for his classmate to tell him the reason. He didn't want to risk the little trust that the scarred boy was putting in him now.

The boy closed his eyes. He seemed a little calmer. "Have you ever heard of Quirk Marriages?" he asked curiously.

Mori shook his head. Even though he'd been here for a few months, he still didn't know everything about this world. Especially about the darker aspects of it.

Todoroki nodded in understanding and explained. "It's a type of marriage that involves marrying for the sake of creating a stronger Quirk in their children," he said with distaste. "No passion. No affection. Just duty."

He frowned. "Three times; three years; three kids. That's how many times he tried for it," he growled, looking down at his two hands. "And he finally got what he wanted. He gave birth to me. His messiah."

He clenched his fists. "I can't accept him no matter how much I try," he said, his anger rising again. "Not after what he did to my mother and for abandoning his duties as a father. It's unforgivable."

Mori could see why Todoroki was bitter with his father. Having one of his parents only ever care for him because he was a means to an end felt kind of cheap. And what happened to his siblings? Were they just cast aside?

The Monkey King saw the dejected look on his cafeteria partner's face and wanted to reassure the usually calm and reserved guy. This was the furthest their friendship had extended and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He was-

_RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!_

The school alarm system triggered. The speaker system came online. "_Warning. Level three security breach,_" it blared. "_All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion._" It began to repeat the message over and over and by the third time, it seemed to have sunk into the students' heads. They all panicked, running to the cafeteria exit; pushing and shoving to try and leave through the single door.

Mori wasn't sure what was going on but knew it was serious. He needed to know more. He grabbed ahold of an older student running by. "What's going on? What does a level three security breach mean?" he asked.

The upperclassman, instead of answering, tried to shake off the Monkey King and evacuate as the repeated message insisted over the speaker system. He soon realized though that he wasn't getting out of the brown-haired boy's iron grip. He gave up and answered. "It means that someone's managed to get past the school's barriers," they explained. "This is the first time this has happened in my three years here. So let go and let me get the hell out of here!"

Mori frowned at the student's cowardice, but complied, having the information he needed. The upperclassman rushed towards the exit, already teeming with panicked students.

"Bunch of idiots," Todoroki mentioned, seeming to have gotten over his dejection in favor of the immediate crisis happening before them. "Do they not realize they're endangering themselves further by causing a commotion? The villains are bound to get drawn here by the noise, and if they broke into U.A., there's only one reason why. They're here for us students."

The Monkey King couldn't agree more. They needed to quiet everyone unless they wanted to be up against real villains. Did their peers not understand how severe the situation was? He expected a little more from the third year. They could die here for their incompetence.

Before he could really think of any ideas, his focus raced in on a school uniform near the ground in the middle of the sea of students. "I'll be back," he mentioned quickly to Todoroki before pushing into the crowd and towards the piece of cloth he could see between everyone's legs. Someone was in trouble and he was going to help.

When he reached the girl, she'd curled herself into a ball to protect herself from people stepping on her. He stepped in front of her, parting the students and giving the girl a chance to get on her feet and out of harm's way. He offered his hand. "Hagakure, wasn't it? Are you okay?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks. I almost got trampled there," she said in appreciation. She was a little spooked. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't help me."

Mori smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just wait for everyone else to leave so this doesn't happen again. It was hard enough for me to spot you the first time. I don't know if I could do it again," he admitted honestly.

Getting a nod of understanding, the Monkey King looked around in search of anyone else in need. Instead, his eyes landed on something outside the window. There were reporters outside. And was that Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Yamada? What were they all doing outside the front door of the main building?

It took him a shameful minute, but eventually, the pieces clicked and everything made a whole lot more sense. There was no danger. It was just the reporters that'd tripped the alarms. He had to let everyone know so that they'd stop pushing-

"Listen up! Everything is okay!" Mori looked up to the exit. There, above the door frame, stood Iida. He had grabbed everyone's attention. "It's just the media outside! There's absolutely nothing to worry about! Everything's fine!"

The engineman continued. "We're U.A. students! We have to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best!" he said, making sure that everyone understood what he meant by that. _Stop fucking panicking!_

Or at least that's what Mori imagined he meant by it. Nonetheless he was impressed with his classmate's capability to calm down the student population. This is why he thought Iida would make a great class representative. And maybe he still could…

* * *

Mr. Aizawa stood at the front of the class, shuffling some papers. "Now, there were a few things, I'll admit I forgot, which we didn't get to this morning" he admitted. "I'd like for the class rep and deputy to pick out the other class officers."

With his piece said, he slowly zipped himself back into his sleeping bag and gave the floor to the two students called out. They walked up to the front of the class.

Mori looked downright pitiful as he stood upfront with a look of absolute resignation and Midoriya stood stock still, frozen due to his anxiety. Yeah… quite the class reps they had.

Mori wasn't sure if it was Midoriya or himself that snapped to first, but they both soon realized that there were a bunch of students waiting on the both of them.

The Monkey King coughed into his fist after a moment. "Right, so we have to decide who the other class officers will be," he announced slowly. "And I think we should use Iida's method from earlier," he added, acknowledging the brilliant idea for what it was.

"There are three other positions we're trying to fill," the brown-haired boy continued. "Those of which include the Treasurer; who will handle the budget of our class funds, the Event Coordinator; who will coordinate fun events for our class to bond outside of school, and the Historian; who will record everything the class does every day."

Mori jabbed Midoriya in the side to continue. He'd give the boy a chance to talk. "O-Officers," he stuttered uselessly. He didn't continue.

Never mind. The Monkey King clapped his hands together to grab everyone's attention again. "Of course, Midoriya and I are exempt from these elections. So would everyone rip three pieces of paper out of their notebooks and write down one of our classmates for each position. Then pass it to the person in front of you until it reaches the front."

Everyone did as asked and ripped out a piece of paper before writing down three names. They then passed them up. In all, it took only a few minutes.

While that went on, the two standing up wrote out their classmates names in a table on the chalkboard with three sections; one for each position. They started to tally up the results.

When they were done, they stepped back to announce the results. Well, Mori did at least. "Okay, our three-class officers are Shoji for Treasurer, Ashido as the Events Coordinator, and Yaoyorozu filling in as the Historian. Any questions?"

Shoji raised his arm. It morphed into a mouth. "Could I give my position as Treasurer away?" he asked. "I don't think I'm right for the job."

Mori shook his head. "Sorry, but-"

"Yeah, you can," Mr. Aizawa called out over the Monkey King. He shifted in his sleeping bag. "Just give your position to someone, so we can get this over with already."

Shoji nodded. "Alright, I choose Bakugo as Treasurer," he said, surprising the class. He explained why. "He got one of the top scores in the written portion of the entrance exam. Only topped by Yaoyorozu and Midoriya. He's the obvious choice here."

"Damn right I am," the explosive teen reminded.

"Not for an attitude like that," Kaminari muttered quietly enough for it to go unnoticed.

"Alright, fine. Bakugo will be Treasurer," Mr. Aizawa decided. "Which means that now that the class officers have been chosen, we can begin with the afternoon classes."

Mori looked between the three speakers, trying to understand the new information provided. Shoji just gave away his position? What the hell? He just gave it away!

"Sir," Mori said, drawing their teacher's attention again. "I'd also like to give up my position as Class Representative," he admitted. "I think I'm not the most suited for the job and that others in our class can do it better than I can."

Mr. Aizawa groaned but listened nonetheless. "And who is that?"

The Monkey pointed at Iida. "I think Iida is the best candidate," he admitted humbly. "If it weren't for his actions during lunch, there could have been serious injuries to students during the evacuation. Since he managed to quiet down the student body with his words alone, he would make a far better Class Representative."

"If that's what you believe is best. Iida will be the Class Representative," the rugged-looking teacher said, not seeming to care in the slightest.

Iida stood up promptly. "If Mori is nominating me for this job, then I humbly accept and will carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities," he said evenly.

Though to the Monkey King, it was obvious that his classmate was barely able to contain his excitement. Hell, he was barely able to contain his own excitement. He didn't have to deal with Class Representative duties! More training time!

Mr. Aizawa stood up. "Anyways, now that we've actually concluded the class officer assignments. We can really begin with afternoon classes-" he started.

"Sir!" Midoriya shouted spontaneously, cutting off their teacher. "B-Before we continue, I'd also like to give up my position. I-I believe I'd be better suited to the role of Historian, i-if Yaoyorozu would like to become the Deputy."

Their teacher looked up at the ceiling. "What don't you kids understand? This is a waste of time. I don't care about whose class officers. Just choose people already," he admitted.

Midoriya, for what it was worth, took that as a sign that his teacher agreed; with only the slightest flinch of hesitation. "Thank you, sir," he turned to Yaoyorozu. "Does this sound fine with you?" he asked cautiously.

Seeing as she was being saddled with more responsibilities, Yaoyorozu looked absolutely delighted with the proposition. "Of course, Midoriya," she agreed. "I'd be honored."

With that out of the way, Mr. Aizawa stepped out of his sleeping bag. "Anyone else?" he asked, glaring at the rest of the students. Not one made a peep. "Good, then we can really begin lessons for the afternoon."

Mori and Midoriya quickly wrote down the names and positions of those people on the chalkboard before returning to their seats.

In the end, Iida became the Class President on Mori's recommendation. Yaoyorozu; the Vice-President after Midoriya decided he wasn't suited for it. Bakugo was given the Treasurer position by Shoji. Ashido was fun and made Event Coordinator. And Midoriya, with all his writing, was chosen as the Historian.

Mori smiled, glad that he no longer had to do the class rep duties. Those would have been such a hassle and something he wasn't suited for. Iida was better for that. Now, he could enjoy the hero school life. Everything was perfect.

When he sat down at his seat in utter satisfaction of how things ended, Mr. Aizawa looked down at his sheets. "Oh, and one more thing," he drawled, drawing everyone's attention. "The first year representative will be none other than our class', Mori Usagiyama. Due to his outstanding performance in the entrance exam, he'll be given this opportunity. Please give him a round of applause."

His eyes bulged out. What? Did he hear that right? Did Mr. Aizawa just say that he was the first-year representative? He looked around and everyone stared back. Yep, he did. This couldn't be real. He didn't want this.

His classmates didn't see it his way though. "Way to go, Mori," Kirishima gave him a thumbs up and a grin. "You'll do great."

"Like totes!" Ashido agreed. "Show em what Class 1-A's made of! Knock em out!"

"Represent," Kaminari said, high-fiving his purple classmate.

Mori just whimpered and collapsed on his desk. _Fuck_, he thought.

* * *

"So what kind of training will we be doing, Mr. Aizawa?" Kaminari asked, directing the question at their teacher as she peered over her seat on the bus.

"Rescue training," he replied gruffly. "This is an essential skill if you're going to be doing professional hero work. So take everything you learn here to heart. Is that understood, class?"

"Yes, sir," they all replied.

Mori's eyes twinkled at the thought of their next training. It was a rescue exercise which was probably hosted at the U.S.J.. A training facility that he'd read up on that focused on rescue operations in extreme conditions. One of the best rescue scenario facilities out there, and of course, under the watchful eye of U.A..

They were all clothed in their hero costumes once more and heading to the U.S.J. by bus considering the fair distance it stood from the main buildings. Which gave them plenty of time to chat and gossip.

"Did you guys hear? Yesterday night at a party hosted by Uwabami, Endeavor almost got into a fight with a student from U.A.," Ashido mentioned.

"Really? Who was it?" Hagakure asked in thought.

"They wouldn't say," Ashido added. "Some kind of restriction of anonymity by the hostess."

And thank Uwabami for that. He wouldn't know what to do with all that attention from his peers. He'd be pestered by them constantly for all the details. Hero gossip was the one thing everyone in his class unanimously agreed was a safe topic to talk about, who knows how they'd react. He'd rather not find out, thank you.

Thankfully for him, Asui came to his rescue. Putting the conversation in a different direction. "Midoriya, I actually have something to say about you," she said, drawing the attention to the timid green-haired boy.

"What about me?" Midoriya asked, flustered.

"That Quirk of yours," she mentioned. "Isn't it a lot like All Might's?"

"What? Really?" he replied. "You think so, huh? I never really thought about that. I guess it's kind of silly-" he continued to talk nonsense after that.

"Wait, hold on, Tsu," Kirishima added. "You're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference when it comes down to their Quirks."

The class then went on to talk about each other's Quirks in more depth for the next few minutes. Though Mori's mind was still on Midoriya and what Asui said about him.

Mori wasn't an animal by any means, but growing up as a Hwagwa Monkey, he was able to distinguish people. It was like everyone had a different scent around them. And from what he remembered of the Quirk Assessment Test, when Midoriya used his Quirk it felt eerily similar to All Might's presence. Just like what Asui kind of guessed. It was a strange thought, one he shouldn't even bother with, but he couldn't let go of it.

"Hey, hey, class," Mr. Aizawa said, drawing their attention. "We're here. Stop messing around and get ready for training."

When the bus stopped, everyone got off. They stood in awe of the domed building before them. The U.S.J.. It was massive. Easily capable of sustaining a small town with its size.

Though that only drew their attention for a small amount of time. Because standing in front of them was a professional hero that was known for their puffy astronaut suit. It was a hero that Mori read up on for search and rescue. It was the professional hero, Thirteen.

"Hello, everyone," Thirteen said. "I've been waiting for you. Let's head inside."

While everyone gawked at the famous professional hero, they went inside the facility. They were even more amazed by the interior of the building. The place had extreme rescue simulations for everything. If there was a natural disaster that you could think of, it was probably in the building.

"Holy crap," Kirishima said, summing up what everyone thought perfectly. "It looks like some kind of amusement park."

Thirteen looked out at the training simulations and began pointing to each of them in turn. "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc," she said in grandiose gestures. "I created this training facility to help you deal with different types of disasters," she turned back to them. "Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint."

They all smiled at the prospect of the facility, even Todoroki let out a small smile.

Mr. Aizawa walked up to Thirteen. "Shouldn't All Might already be here? Let me guess, he booked an interview instead?" he said sarcastically.

Mori listened as Thirteen gave her answer. She tried to keep it quiet, but his enhanced hearing let him listen in on the answer she gave their homeroom teacher.

"Actually, it's something else," she mentioned, holding up three fingers. "Apparently, he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all of his strength. He's resting in the teacher's lounge."

Mori quirked a brow at that. What did that mean? Was All Might just exhausted from doing hero work this morning? Did he fight a super-strong villain and needed to recuperate? Why was Thirteen holding up three fingers?

He didn't get to go further with his thoughts as Mr. Aizawa gathered their attention. "Clock's ticking. We should get started. Listen to Thirteen, class," he announced.

"Excellent," Thirteen took over. "Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirk to save people's lives. You won't be using your Quirks to attack enemies or each other. Only to help. After all, that's what being a hero's all about. Ensuring the safety of others. That's all I have to say. Who's ready to train?"

Everyone cheered at that notion. Excited to finally start training. It was new and challenging material to Mori and he wasn't going to waste a moment of it.

Yet through the excited chatter of all of his friends, Mori paused. There was something in the air that made him stop. Something wasn't right.

And like any self-fulfilling prophecy, it came true in the form of electricity and hydro dying. Oh, and also the shroud of darkness at the center of the plaza of the U.S.J.. But in honesty, that wasn't the end of it.

For dozens upon dozens of people came through that void, numbering at least fifty of varying sizes and shapes, and weapons and Quirks. There were too many to make out small details, but if one thing stood out to the Monkey King. It was that they all held the same expression. Absolute livid hate for someone and the desire to take revenge.

At that moment, Mori knew what they were.

Villains.

* * *

**Again, I apologize if the chapter was slow. I'll make it up to you all next chapter. Please don't hate me.**

**Anyways, thanks for the read. I hope you can all drop a comment, like, and follow for me. See you in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The God of Hero Academia

**Author Notes:**

**Yes, yes. I know. Late as usual. What can I say? I was trying to storyboard this whole story. I was trying to find a way to incorporate more of the GOH universe into this story and I think I've finally cracked it. This chapter will be the start of something beautiful... at least in my eyes. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm proud of it. It _might_ just impress you.**

**Again still looking for pairings in this story, so if you want to see things. Just let me know. I need some drama for the class while they aren't facing life or death situations or dealing with academics. Some nice slice of life, you know?**

**Anyways enjoy the story,**

**HailToTheSnail**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The God of Hero Academia**

Villains. The incarnation of evil in society. The reason heroes were created. There they were, staring up at them. Searching through them. Looking for someone in particular.

To most of the class, Mori knew it was frightening for them. But to him, it was just another fight. Another fight that he had to win. Something that he'd grown used to in his long lifetime. This wasn't his first fight, and it sure as hell wouldn't be his last one either.

"Stay back!" Mr. Aizawa shouted, stopping any unaware students in their tracks. He put on his goggles and Mori focused on the villains with a little more caution. "This is real. Those are villains."

Immediately, the Monkey King could feel the fear in his fellow classmates. To be thrown into a fight with dozens of villains with no proper training. It was too much to ask from them.

Mori's attention was brought back to the gate of darkness. There were two distinct villains that'd just walked through. The first being a frail-looking light blue-haired man wearing simple black clothes with white hands all over his face and body, and the second being the far more imposing villain resembling a bodybuilder with near-black skin, an avian-like head, and a brain exposed to the open air.

"Real villains?" Kirishima said nervously. "How could so many get into a U.A. facility this secure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Thirteen," Yaoyorozu added. "Why aren't the alarms going off?"

"They most likely have someone with a Quirk jamming the signal to this facility," Mori replied, already guessing the reason. They prepared well… these weren't your average villains. They were much more dangerous.

"They carefully chose this isolated facility at a time when a class was being taught," Todoroki continued. "They've thought this out. Whatever their plans, they must have a concrete object in mind. But what is it?"

Mori racked his brain for any sort of clue to what they could want with a class of rookies. Were they trying to take out a future generation of heroes? That couldn't be it. There was nearly no gain for them doing so. They were here to stand out no doubt about it. But how? A high profile target? But who here could that be?

The Monkey King looked at the people here. Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen were options, but neither was really one for the limelight. Neither would be enough to shake the world at least. And the only students that he could think of that would have any kind of value to the villains would be Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and himself. Which as famous as they were, were even less significant than the two pro heroes. So-

"W-We could really use All Might right about now," Mineta stuttered.

-that's it! How could he forget All Might was supposed to be here with them. The villains were here for All Might. That false alarm with the news reporters during lunch must have been a diversion to retrieve the class schedules.

"Mr. Aizawa," the brown-haired boy said, drawing his teacher's attention. Though their teacher didn't take his eyes off of the villains for even a second.

"What is it Mr. Usagiyama?" the eraser hero asked.

"They're here for All Might. That false alarm at lunch with the reporters, it was a diversion to retrieve the class schedule. They knew the number one hero would be here at this time, isolated from the rest of the school. We have to get out of here before they take us as hostages to lure in All Might," Mori informed, positive of his reasoning.

Mr. Aizawa stepped forward. "Thirteen, get the kids out of here. Try to get in contact with U.A. once you get out of the building. I doubt the electro wave Quirk user amongst them can jam the signal in the open," his eyes narrowed behind his goggles. "Kaminari, you try to contact U.A. as well with your Quirk. They might not be able to jam your signal."

"Mr. Aizawa, are you going to fight them alone?" Midoriya asked fearfully. "Even if you suppress all their Quirks, there are just too many of them. You won't be able to win."

Mori couldn't agree more. His Quirk while useful against many enemies didn't give him enough of an advantage. Sure, he could get rid of their Quirks. But it'd still be one on dozens of villains. He'd die if he went to fight now.

Eraserhead didn't answer. "Thirteen, I'm counting on you to get them out of here."

With that, he jumped down the staircase and down to the plaza. It was both amazing and disheartening to see him running into a losing battle. The Monkey King could tell from a glance that this wasn't one he was winning. He was buying time for Thirteen to get them out of this facility. A true hero.

Before they could watch the fight, Thirteen herded them in the opposite direction. "We can't be standing around here. We've got to move. Eraserhead's buying us precious time to escape. Use that time and get out."

"But Thirteen, are we just going to let Mr. Aizawa die? As Midoriya said, he can't win that fight!" Sato exclaimed.

"We're going," Thirteen repeated sternly.

"But-" the sweets-eating teen started.

Mori put an arm on Sato's shoulder. "Listen to our teacher," he assured. "She knows what she's talking about."

"But what about our teacher?" Hagakure cried.

"The only reason Mr. Aizawa is holding them off is so that we can escape," Todoroki added. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner he can pull out knowing we're safe."

"Which is why we shouldn't be wasting any more time," Thirteen continued.

"Oh but you've wasted enough time for me to prevent your escape."

Mori and the rest of the class turned around to come face to face with the darkness that brought the villains. It stood between them and the exit. A warping Quirk! Weren't those extremely rare? These weren't your average thugs. That was for sure.

"Greetings, heroes. We are the villain alliance," it said. "I apologize for our untimely arrival, but we took it upon ourselves to enter U.A. unannounced. Would you happen to know where All Might is? The Symbol of Peace? Was the schedule changed?"

Thirteen stepped in front of them. "Stand back children. I'll handle-"

She didn't get any further. For both Bakugo and Kirishima rushed forwards, throwing an explosion and hardened fist towards the wispy villain.

"How's it feel to be dealt in before you could do anything," the redhead grinned.

"What are you talking about," Bakugo countered, turning his back to the villain. "You did nothing, shitty hair. That was all me."

"What! No way. I did at least half the work there," Kirishima countered.

Before there bickering could actually go anywhere though. The smoke from Bakugo's explosion cleared to show the mass of darkness completely fine. "That was quite daunting. As expected of the future generation of U.A. heroes," it complimented. "Now let me demonstrate my power."

"Get out of there!" Thirteen tried to warn.

"Too late!" the intangible villain shouted, as his dark vapors rushed towards the two hot-headed heroes hungrily. Striking at them ferociously.

"Renewal Bo Bup."

Mori appeared behind both Bakugo and Kirishima in a flash, grabbing them both by the neck of their hero costumes and yanking them back. Just barely dodging the dark vapors that were aimed at their chests.

Before the villain got the chance to strike again, the Monkey King threw them over his shoulder and back to the rest of the class where both Shoji and Sato reacted quickly enough to catch them.

He spun to the side immediately after, dodging the first limb of darkness coming for his head before somersaulting backward to dodge the other one that slammed into the ground where he'd just been standing. He glared at the villain.

The mass of darkness paused in his attack. "Interesting. You're Mirko's son, aren't you?" he asked curiously. "You're a clear cut above the rest of your classmates. Normally that'd be enough to deal with any average pro hero. I'm glad that's not the case here."

Mori lowered himself into a fighting stance. He had an idea of what the villain's Quirk was, but there might've been more to it. He had to be cautious here. The villain seemed to be one of the ringleaders of this little breach.

Before the villain could attack again, he paused. "Yes, Shigaraki. It will be done," he said quietly through a com of some sort. He returned his focus onto the Monkey King. "Excuse me for this, but my master grows impatient. And as confident in my abilities as I am, I cannot keep track of all of you at once. I will have to scatter you now. Try not to die."

Scatter? Hold on… what did he mean by-

Mori jumped to the side as the villain exploded into a cloud of darkness, surging forwards and past him. His eyes widened in shock as he looked back at his classmates standing in the way. Shit, he'd moved on instinct.

Quick thinking told him to cut it off from the source, but his arms and legs just went through the darkness like a plane through the clouds. He had no corporeal form.

The villain laughed. "It's too late," he said simply. "I've already scattered most of you. By now, they'll be fighting for their lives against the villains in different sectors of this facility. I wonder how they'll fare?"

Mori knew damn well that the villain was goading him. It was as obvious as day. If he'd been Bakugo or some of the hot-headed members of the class, he might have sunk down to it. But as it was, all he did was bristle.

He took a cursory glance back to take count of who was still here. It looked like Iida, Shoji, and Uraraka. Plus Thirteen, who he assumed the villain wanted to deal with quickly.

"Kids get behind me," Thirteen shouted, raising an arm towards the villain. "This is going to get dangerous."

Mori heeded his teacher's words and stepped back. Content to let her deal with the warp villain. She was a professional hero after all and, even though it was the least of his concerns at the moment, he didn't have a hero license. He didn't have the right to fight. It aggravated him but he understood the merits of it in society. It was what kept Quirks in check.

It didn't mean he wouldn't step in if needed. He valued his and his classmates' lives no matter how little time they've known each other. He wanted to get to know them better if he was, to be frank. It'd been a while since he had time to just make friends and have fun.

The Monkey King focused back on what was happening before him. Thirteen had raised her arm, pointing her fingers at the villain. From what he remembered of her Quirk, she was able to create minuscule black holes from the tips of her fingers, disintegrating any matter at the atomic level. Which would work extremely well against an intangible villain like this one.

The cap of one of the fingers on the professional hero's glove came off and an immediately strong suction of force tried to drag the Monkey King towards it.

Even though Thirteen wasn't faced towards him, it was taking nearly all his strength to remain rooted in place, his classmates struggling just as much. He had no doubt the warp villain was having an even harder time than he was. The effects were just that strong.

"Class Rep!" Thirteen shouted while the villain was detained for now. "I need you to get away from here! Get back to U.A. and raise the alarm! We'll provide you with the support you need in order to escape!"

"But what about all of you!" Iida countered. "I can't just leave! That'd be a disgrace to my position as-"

"Just get out of here," Mori cut him off. "We need to let the school know about this situation. If we don't get reinforcements soon, it won't matter. There will be casualties if that happens."

Iida made to argue but was interrupted.

"He's right," Shoji continued. "If we don't get help soon, simply put, we're fucked," he added crassly. "When Mr. Aizawa is done in, and I mean _when_ those villains down there will come for us."

Mori nodded at Shoji, glad another student recognized the severity of the situation.

Thirteen also seemed to agree with them. "Your classmates aren't wrong, Class Rep. If we don't gather the rest of the teachers, Class 1-A is done for," she said bitterly. Her voice softened when he addressed him again. "Please use your Quirk to save others. You're the only one that can right now."

Iida looked conflicted, to say the least. But his eyes shone with a resolute determination.

"This is growing bothersome," the villain hissed, slowly being vacuumed towards Thirteen's miniature black holes. "I shall end this farce here."

Warning signals went off in Mori's head at the warp villain's warning. What did he mean by that? His eyes slowly widened at the one scenario that played in his head. "Thirteen, turn off your Quirk!" He shouted.

Too little, too late. One of the villain's warp gates materialized behind Thirteen as another happened from his own body. The professional hero's Quirk devouring the back of her own hero costume until it laid waste to herself. She crumpled to the floor.

"Thirteen!" Uraraka cried, watching her hero idol fall to the ground. She was right beside their teacher just as quickly.

"Uraraka, is she alive?" Mori asked, his focus not leaving the warp villain now that he was no longer impeded by their teacher's Quirk.

His female classmate checked for a pulse. "She's alive," she confirmed with a sigh.

That was a relief. His eyes shifted to Iida, who was shell shocked by what happened to their teacher. He glared at their Class Rep. "What are you doing, Iida? Thirteen told you to get out of here! I didn't nominate you for Class Rep for no reason! Go!"

Iida seemed to snap out of his shock at the Monkey King's words. He sprinted forwards.

The warp villain stood in his way. "I'm afraid if word got out to the teachers, that would cause a spot of concern for us," he admitted, opening another gate. "Your Quirk is a little bothersome for me to deal with. I'll let the other thugs we brought along deal with you."

Before the villain could so much as impede Iida's path, Mori slammed into the guy. Or more importantly, the piece of metal floating within his body. It seemed to do the trick because the darkness that made up the villain's body came tumbling with it. Seemed a piece of him needed to be tangible, explaining the armor piece.

Kurogiri growled. "You children are getting rather annoying," he stated. He glanced back at the engine hero that was getting away. "I don't have time to deal with you," he added, turning quickly to give chase to Iida.

Mori wouldn't give him the chance. He surged forward, jumping at the villain to tackle him before he warped Iida somewhere further into the U.S.J.. He wasn't kidding when he said that they were screwed without the teachers. Even if he could deal with all the villains on his own given time, it wouldn't be happening without casualties. Casualties he didn't want, nor needed. He couldn't defend them all on his own.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the warp villain turned quickly to face the Monkey King. A gate forming in his body mass. Shit. He'd wanted Mori to chase him. "I'm disappointed, son of Mirko. I didn't expect you to fall for such an obvious ploy," he said with a shake of his head. "Though it matters not. Enjoy your travels. I've left you with a rather… worthy opponent."

The brown-haired hero aspirant, knowing he was about to be warped, took one parting look at both Shoji and Uraraka. No words were passed between them, but they both nodded. A message as clear as day passed between them.

_Get Iida out of here._

Darkness swallowed his sight.

* * *

"What do we do, Midoriya?" Tsu asked, watching the villains in the water carefully.

Midoriya frowned. Their situation was less than desirable. Him, Tsu, and Mineta were stuck on the boat in the middle of the Flood Zone surrounded by villains on all sides. With each of those villains having a Quirk pertaining to water.

"I-I don't know," he admitted with a stutter. And he meant it. Why was Tsu asking him what to do? He'd get them hurt, or worse, killed. He shivered at the thought.

His eyes drifted between his two classmates, both looking at him desperately. Fear evident in their eyes. Mineta's was more obvious, but Tsu tried to hide hers. It made it all the more noticeable. They needed a beacon of hope.

But what could he do? He couldn't lead. He didn't know the first thing about it. His thoughts drifted to some of the more talented people in their class. Maybe he could replicate what they'd do in this situation. Draw inspiration to save him and his classmates.

What would Bakugo do? The green-haired boy frowned. He'd probably just run headfirst into the villains, saying that there was no need for a stupid plan. But he had a mastery over his Quirk that not many people their age did. As for Todoroki? He had a little more tact than his childhood friend. But again, most of his fights revolved around his Quirk. That wasn't something that he could say that he had. Who else was there though?

One last classmate came to mind. Mori Usagiyama. A student that, not only did Midoriya find himself respecting but also admiring. Not for his Quirk, cause he wasn't quite sure what it even was, but for his fighting prowess and ingenuity. What would he do?

Before he could even think of a strategy, the boat was ripped apart. A giant hand of water submerging back down into its source, having shred through metal plates as easily as a knife to butter. "I'm starting to get bored!" the villain responsible shouted. "Let's get this show on the road already!"

Panicking, Midoriya's mind raced a mile a minute. They only had a minute or so before the boat sunk and they were tossed underwater. What should he do? What would Mori do?

His ideas brought him to his Quirk over and over again, but what if there were more fights ahead. He couldn't, very well, fight with a broken body. He'd be a burden on Tsu and Mineta. There had to be another way.

He looked around desperately for anything that could help them out of this precarious situation when his eyes landed on the massive metal ga tank at the back of the ship. Maybe…

"Midoriya, we're sinking!" Mineta called, tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to die! Save us!"

Midoriya's mind was set. He ran inside the ship and up to the bridge, ripping apart a console and grabbing what useful parts he could from it. He made his way back, having taken only half a minute or so. The water was rising though and they didn't have much time.

Making his way back to the gas tank, he removed the stoppage to it and fiddled with the scrap parts he'd grabbed from the bridge. He wasn't a genius when it came to electrical engineering, but he had a little bit of practice because of the science fair in middle school. Now he just needed to make a makeshift ignition.

A few rushed moments passed and he crammed the wiring of the device he'd made into the gas tank, putting the stoppage back in afterward. The villains approached as the boat sunk lower into the water, grouping up to attack once it fully submerged.

He looked at Tsu, who even though he hadn't explained his plan, nodded in understanding. She probably had a good idea of what suicidal idea he'd come up with.

Midoriya then placed an arm on Mineta's shoulder, stopping the shorter boy from pacing. He could see the fear in the purple-haired boy's eyes. "Mineta, I'm gonna need you to use your Quirk when you see the explosion," Midoriya explained. "Throw as many balls as you've got."

Mineta didn't answer, his eyes downcast as he shook violently.

All Might's successor's features softened and he tried for a smile, though it looked awkward and out of place. "I know you're afraid," he started, his arms shaking slightly. "I get that. I'm afraid as well," he took a deep breath and the shaking subsided. "But if we don't do anything, how can we expect to be the heroes we're meant to be?"

He hefted the gas tank over his shoulder, struggling under its weight. He jumped up onto the rail and jumped off the ship with a mighty shout, surprising the villains below. He pressed down on the button peeking out from the stopper and threw the metal capsule down and into the water with all his might.

_BOOM!_

The explosion was rough. The heat was overwhelming and the bits of metal shrapnel were stinging, but his body was intact. Not a single crippled limb. It almost made him laugh.

As for the villains, the water had spread out from ground zero, but it was quickly rushing back in to fill the void the explosion had created, sucking in the villains with it.

"Now, Mineta!" Midoriya cried as he felt Tsu's tongue wrap around his body.

To the short boy's credit, dozens of sticky purple balls rained down on the villains below, mixing in with them in the water as they were drawn to the center of ground zero. They quickly ran out of space and bumped into one another, sticking themselves together in a nice little present for the pro heroes when they arrived.

"It worked!" the green-haired boy shouted gratefully.

"It did," Tsu admitted, genuinely impressed with both her classmates. Especially Midoriya for his ingenuity and quick thinking. "You two are amazing."

As they flew through the air and away from the captured villains, realization dawned on Midoriya. They'd done it. He'd done it. And without the use of his Quirk. With just sheer ingenuity and quick thinking. Just like Mori. Just like a true hero.

Midoriya smiled at that thought. Although All Might would always have his utmost admiration, he also found himself looking up to his brown-haired classmate. Mori stood for everything that Midoriya wished he could have heard when he was a child after learning of his seemingly permanent medical problem.

_Even if I don't have a Quirk, can I become a hero?_

Mori, to him, represented everything that he'd wished for as a kid. A dream. A dream of becoming a pro hero. A quirkless hero.

He closed his eyes momentarily as they flew over the villains, panicking as they were swept into the artificial whirlpool. He smiled. _Thanks, Mori,_ he thought.

* * *

Mori rolled as he reached the ground, lowering himself into a fighting stance. He was in the Landslide Zone from what he'd seen during his fall. He growled in frustration. He couldn't believe he fell for such an obvious trap. How could he let that happen to him? That was just plain stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He took a deep breath. Getting angry wouldn't solve any of his problems. He needed to have a clear mind to do anything. Maybe think about the situation a bit-

"Hey, that's one of the students over there!"

-Or maybe he could take out his aggression on some of the villains here.

Mori looked towards the group of villains on the ridge below. So the villains at the plaza weren't the only ones? They were all over the rescue scenarios as well it seemed? He hoped his class would be able to deal with them.

"Remember boys! Shigaraki wants him alive!" one of the villains called out to the rest.

"Yeah, yeah," another said with fake tears. "Why'd he have to go and change his orders like that. I was really looking forward to cutting up some of the children."

"Yeah, well you can't. Deal with it," the first replied gruffly.

Shigaraki? Mori frowned. The gate villain said that name before as well. He'd better remember it. Maybe the police could use the information _when _they escaped this mess.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't have time for you guys," he said, exuding a fraction of his full strength. They froze. "So get out of the way, or I'll break a few bones."

A few of them flinched back, but quickly realized what they'd done. They grew irritated by their own actions. "Aren't you cocky, kid. It's six on one, your odds aren't great, you know?" the first sneered. "We have the advantage here."

They did… under normal circumstances. He wasn't sure if former god fell under that _normal_ category though. Regardless, he didn't say it. Better to let them fool themselves into thinking they had the advantage. It played into his favor.

Mori stepped back, placing weight on his back leg, ready to pounce. He didn't have time for these villains and he sure as hell wasn't going to take it easy on them.

Before he could even take a step though, a sheet of ice shot past his foot, making him jump to the side in surprise before it reached the group of villains. It immediately froze their feet in place and began to slowly climb their bodies.

Mori's impatience slowly faded at the familiar ice. A smile taking its place. "I could have handled that," he admitted easily.

"I don't doubt that," Todoroki replied just as easily, stepping up beside the Monkey King. "I just thought I'd lend a friend a hand. We have to get back to the rest of the class. Thought this would help us get there faster."

Mori quirked a brow. Did he hear that right? "Did you just say friend?" he asked.

The scarred student didn't answer for a moment, pretending to focus his attention on the captured villains. He then sighed when he realized how stupid that made him look. "Could we not do this now," he said. "We're in the middle of a situation."

Mori raised his hands up in surrender, despite the dire situation they were in. "Alright, alright," he agreed before pointing at his _friend_. "But for the record you said it."

Ignoring the clear jab, Todoroki asked, "How were things at the main entrance when I got warped? Did Iida manage to get out to warn the teachers?"

The brown-haired boy shook his head. "No. We were in the middle of doing that when I got warped here," he replied honestly. "But it wasn't just you and I that got warped, nearly everyone in our class did. Do you think they were also separated into smaller groups before being brought into one of these rescue scenarios?"

Todoroki looked back at the Monkey King. "It's possible. We've already run into some villains in this zone," he mulled it over. "It's likely that the leaders that orchestrated this attack planned on separating us before letting the lesser villains finish us off. That way he could deal with All Might himself," he suggested.

He continued. "But with the Symbol of Peace not here, he probably wanted us captured to be used as hostages instead. That'd explain a few of the disappointed villains."

Mori hadn't thought of it like that but knew it to be true. Those villains, trying to free themselves from the ice, had wanted to kill them and seemed disappointed by it too. Which supported Todoroki's theory for why they wanted hostages.

Which meant that their classmates would be fine. It was only their teacher, Mr. Aizawa, that was in any danger now. That lifted a weight off his shoulders.

"Hey, they're over here! They caught Hitsu's group!"

Mori and Todoroki looked up the mudslide to see another cluster of villains approaching. There appeared to be thrice as many as the first group. Maybe a little under twenty? They also looked a little more capable then the group stuck in ice. Though again, they were stuck in ice. It wasn't that intimidating when a villain was bound and captured.

"I've got the ones on the left and you've got the ones on the right?" Mori asked. His expression grew serious and his eyes tracked the villains' movements. Even if the two kids were powerful for their age, those bad guys were still adults. Adults that knew how to use their Quirks and have had them for many years longer.

Todoroki nodded, also taking the villains seriously. Seemed he had a head-on his shoulders. "That's acceptable," he admitted, as ice started to encase his right side.

He also made the first move. A wall of ice shooting forwards from his foot, separating the villains down the middle when they dodged out of the way. Todoroki nodded at him before running up the right side of his ice wall.

Mori took the left. There were ten on his side and two of them broke away from the group, pelting him with bullets from afar, as the eight others rushed him.

The Monkey King took the initiative, knowing his greatest threat was the two snipers. He grabbed two rocks from the ground as he ran low, making himself a smaller target for the two in the back. He took careful aim.

_THWACK! BAM!_

His aim flew true and both stones hit their marks. The first piercing the right shoulder of the villain with a Quirk that turned their fingers into gun barrels, while the second rock went right for the face of the one on the right, cracking the mask they wore and knocking them unconscious, their hunting rifle falling out of their hands.

With those two villains quickly incapacitated, it gave Mori the chance to give the melee-oriented fighters his full undivided attention. He dove headfirst into the brawl.

As the first villain drew near, Mori ducked low beneath the man's fist which was turning a bright cherry red. His leg shot up though, cracking the villain's chin and rendering him unconscious. "Renewal Baek Rok," he said.

His eyes focused on the next villain, not missing a beat. She flinched back at seeing how quickly her teammate fell. Her mistake. The Monkey King took full advantage of that fact and elbowed the woman in the stomach. "Renewal Arang," Mori muttered.

The woman fell to the ground as the third stepped over him. He didn't hesitate like the second and aimed a kick at Mori's stomach. He took it with a small grunt and broke the guy's ankle with his elbow and knee. The guy went down.

The fourth seemed to be a little smarter than the first three because instead of running in, he picked up a handful of mud and tossed it at the Monkey King, blinding him momentarily.

He gritted his teeth but jumped back when he felt the still air breath against the top of his head. The sound of metal on rock resounded ahead of him and he aimed a kick around knee level. He was rewarded with a satisfying crunch as he broke the villain's wrist. He wiped the mud off his face and opened his eyes. He immediately dropped to the floor.

A knife flew through the space his head had just been and another man cackled ahead as he came at the Monkey King. A curved knife in each hand, swinging wildly. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit!" the villain giggled. His red eyes wide beneath his long blonde hair. "Amen, hero!"

Mori's brows furrowed as he stepped back, narrowly avoiding choking on his own blood. This man was batshit crazy. There was no doubt about that. He sighed. He hated fighting people like this the most. They were so unpredictable.

"What's wrong, hero!" the insane priest cried, reversing his knife and sweeping up. "Are you jealous of me!? Of the fact that God chose me and not you, to host his mind!"

What the fuck was he talking about? You know what, it was probably better that Mori didn't know. In fact, he'd make an effort to not listen to the guy.

But with how wary he'd been of the crazy one, the other three villains had had enough time to join up with their comrade. His eyes drifted between the four of them carefully. They had him surrounded.

"We got you now, hero," another of the villain's said, trying to instill fear in the Monkey King. It wouldn't work if that was what they were trying to accomplish.

Instead, he just lowered his center of mass and pulled back his leg. "Renewal-" he started.

The villains panicked, seeing he was up to something, and charged him simultaneously, their weapons drawn and Quirks at the ready. They were mere feet away from him.

"-Gor Yo x4," Mori finished, throwing eight well-placed kicks into the faces of the four villains. He took a deep breath and waited for the telltale sign that the villains were dealt in.

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

His eyes widened and he rolled forwards narrowly dodging the knife trying to lodge itself into the back of his throat. He turned around midroll and landed on his knee, looking up to see that the deranged villain was still standing.

The villain bit his fingers until they bled. "That was wonderful!" he cried, blood seeping from his lips. "The way you knocked out my comrades, " he shivered. "Breathtaking."

Mori's eyes narrowed. "You used your friends as bait," he said, angry at that thought. It didn't sit right with him after Mubong's betrayal in the War with the Heavens.

The villain's smile grew and his eyes grew even wider if that was possible. "You speak!" he said joyfully, cackling loudly. "Oh, how glorious! I was worried you might be mute or deaf, and all the lord's teachings were being wasted, but now to hear you speak and have you hear me," he licked his lips. "It fills me with so much joy!"

Mori's eyes narrowed. He didn't like this guy. He really didn't like this guy. He spouted holy dribble that he believed wholeheartedly. Praising god for being an infallible being. The gods weren't that. They were corrupt beings with too much power and a taste for sadism.

The Monkey King ducked and weaved between the villain's knives, trying to not get cut up into ribbons. The silver lining though was the fact that he was slowly growing accustomed to the priest's movements.

And as the fight drew on, the man's holy remarks slowly started to die out in favor of concentrating on the brawl that was steadily growing harder for him.

"Just die, damn it!" the man shouted, lunging at Mori with a curved blade.

The brown-haired student grinned. He'd overextended. He swayed to the right and grabbed ahold of the man's arm, breaking it and making him drop his knife.

The priest swung in a wide arc with his other knife to create some distance, but Mori stepped into it, the villain's wrist bouncing off the Monkey King's shoulder uselessly.

He drove an elbow into the man' stomach. "Renewal Arang," he said. He then grabbed the man by the hair before he could be knocked away by the attack. He drove a knee into his face, breaking his nose. "Renewal Baekdu."

And as the man stumbled back holding his face, Mori dug his foot into the mud. "Mori Jin Original:," he muttered, drawing his leg forwards in a powerful kick. The wind picked up around his leg, becoming hard like scales and roaring like a dragon. "Blue Dragon's Kick," he finished, throwing it forwards at the unprepared villain.

The man didn't notice, or even have time to react.

* * *

Shigaraki was scratching again. Damn it. Nothing was going right.

First All Might failed to show and now his pawns were being trashed by a single useless hero. He growled in frustration. Pathetic, the lot of them.

He glanced up at the Nomu beside him, waiting for his orders and watching the fight between the pro hero, Eraserhead, and the thugs he'd picked off the street. At least this abomination wouldn't fail him. It'd been an offering from his master when he stated his goal was to kill the Symbol of Peace. A gift.

"I won't let you down, master," Shigaraki promised.

Though from the way the fight was progressing, his promise might as well have been moot. He was being humiliated by a sole hero; the teacher tearing through his minion reserves.

His patience grew thin and he looked up at the Nomu. It was already staring at him.

He shivered slightly. Although these things unsettled him, with their crazed eyes and brains exposed, Shigaraki had been assured by his master that they were worth the discomfort.

And he wasn't one to doubt his master. He'd even seen the Nomu's combat abilities first hand. The poor arrogant thug didn't stand a chance as his existence ceased to be.

"Nomu," the lead villain said, watching Eraserhead. The abomination warbled. "Kill him."

On his orders, the Nomu ran forwards with a battle cry of its own, making Eraserhead turn to the new threat. The rest of the villains backed off at the mere sight of the Nomu.

"Cowards," he muttered, his scratching growing more irritated.

If it weren't for the fact that he needed his pawns to keep the heroes' own busy, he'd have forgone them entirely. They were useless after all. Throwaway pieces. Only serving to delay, so that his queen could take the heroes king.

He growled again. And that just reminded him of the fact that All Might wasn't here. Great. Just great. He needed to let off some steam. His eyes traveled back to the Nomu.

The Nomu, although it had a clear advantage, was struggling with the hero, not in terms of victory or defeat, but hitting the target. Eraserhead was smaller and more agile, while the Nomu was built for strength and endurance. He'd been created as a counter to All Might. Not some extra.

He watched the pointless brawl continue with no results. Shigaraki sighed. "Guess I'll deal with their bishop myself. I don't want the Nomu to exhaust itself before the final boss," he muttered, his scratching slowing. "I haven't had a good fight in a while. Let's see if this hero, Eraserhead, can distract me for a bit."

He didn't rush in right away though. The first thing he learned about games was that the one with the most information before a fight was usually the one that came out on top. Watching the fight unfold and gleaming any useful information would only help to improve his odds and secure him a better position before the final boss, All Might, showed.

Shigaraki watched Eraserhead's movements carefully. He'd spotted a bug. One he planned on exploiting as soon as he saw an opportunity to jump in.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

His eyes drifted from the fruitless fight between Eraserhead and the Nomu to where he thought he heard the explosion. It looked like it was the Landslide Zone. He recalled which of his pawns were there. Even if they were useless pieces, a king had to know what he had to work with. Otherwise it could be game over in an instant.

He smiled wickedly, perking up at the thought of one of his pawns there. A pawn that could promote themselves into a queen. "Now if only he would listen to me," Shigaraki said, his scratching ceasing to be. "All his holy dribble really rubs me the wrong way."

* * *

Mori sighed as the crazed priest crumpled to the floor. He got a little closer to see if the man was truly out. He gazed down at the villain, his eyes roving over the man's form like a hawk. Searching for any sign of consciousness.

He didn't know why, but the blonde locks and face looked familiar. It reminded him of someone dangerous, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. It eluded him.

The Monkey King shook his head. He didn't have time to dwell on such trivial thoughts. The priest was unconscious, that's all that mattered. He turned away from the eerie villain. He still had his class and teacher to worry about after all.

Mori's head swiveled towards the ice wall that formed a barrier between his and Todoroki's fights. There was the sound of fighting coming from above it.

His arms pulled back to his side and he drew back his fists to break the ice and help out his classmate. "Renewal Mach-"

_SCHUNK!_

Mori coughed up blood and he looked down. There was a blade piercing his chest.

How? How was anyone even conscious? He'd made sure they were all dead to the world. He looked back, ready to pummel the bastard that'd stabbed him. His eyes widened.

Mori realized why the blonde locks and face looked so familiar now as the not so crazed priest from before floated above him in the sky. A pink halo floated around his head and three pairs of wings unfurled from his back. He smiled arrogantly.

"It's been a while, Mori Jin," the angel greeted, his eyes opening to reveal the pure gold they were in his divine form. "I'm glad I've been given this chance to fight you again. I did so hate how are first battle turned out."

Mori clutched his wound as he stood up quickly. His eyes narrowing as he realized the severity of the situation. How was this even possible?

Michael, the Archangel, was alive.

* * *

**And there's my big reveal. A god in the Hero Academia universe? What could that possibly mean? I'll let you all draw your own conclusions. It's more fun that way. You'll also get some more information next chapter too. So look forward to that.  
****On a side note, I incorporated and changed the Midoriya scene so I could add some character growth to him that involved Mori Jin. It might seem a little far fetched, but Midoriya hasn't really seen Mori fight with any fancy Quirks or not. Sure he as Yeoui, but he doesn't use it as often as he does his martial arts. He takes inspiration from that and benefits with ingenuity. Win, win, right?**

**Anyways, thanks for the read. I hope you can drop a comment, like, and follow for me. It really keeps me motivated and I appreciate the kind words. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The God of Hero Academia

**Author Notes:**

**You know I could make up excuses for this super, super late chapter. But honestly, quarantine has just made me so unproductive. Just this past week I was struggling to finish one page of this story. Can you believe that? To be fair though I wrote most of what I have on the buses and subways to and from school and with this virus going around, I can't really do that now.**

**Anyways I won't take up too much of your time. I know whoever still reads this story wants to actually read this story. So I'll just leave with this side note that it might take longer to get my chapters out but not nearly as long as this one. A lot of the trouble stemmed from the fighting scenes and trying to figure out Michael's character from like five total panels in God of High School. I probably took some creative liberties with him, so don't expect him to be exactly the same. I'm just going to pin it on his host changing his personality a bit.**

**PS: To whoever Max is who reviewed my story. You are absolutely right about that Midoriya scene being unnecessary. I took out the irrelevant parts and only left the parts containing Mori. I'm not perfect and I appreciate the feedback.**

**Enjoy the story,**

**HailToTheSnail**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The God of Hero Academia**

Rumi stretched her arms as she stepped off the elevator of her complex. It'd been a long day at work and she was ready to just lay down and forget the world.

"Ugh. Damn that, Naomasa. Making me come in to watch over that interrogation," she groaned, searching her jeans for the keys to her penthouse. "That was such a waste of an hour," she sulked, opening the door and letting herself in. "That villain didn't even so much as lift a finger either. What a bitch."

She shook her head. Whatever. It was done with. Move on.

"Mori, I'm home!" She shouted, as she took off her boots and walked into the foyer.

There was no reply, which was odd considering school would've been out already. He was usually home by now, either working out or watching TV. Plus there was no way he'd be out. He hadn't made any friends yet to her knowledge.

She shrugged. Maybe he was just held up by his teacher or something. For needed help or extracurriculars. Detention at worse. Though that seemed a little far fetched. Her son wasn't one to cause people trouble unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Maybe I'll get started on dinner and surprise him when he gets home," Rumi mused, heading over to the kitchen. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

She stood in front of the island, a finger to her chin. "What to make, what to make?"

An idea came to mind and she started to rummage within her fridge for the ingredients.

A dulled thud resounded from above, making the rabbit hero pause in her search and lookup curiously. Had Mori just been asleep and that's why he hadn't replied to her calling out? She smiled. "He really likes his sleep, doesn't he?"

Rumi returned to her search for ingredients-

_CREAK! CRACK! CRASH!_

-And jumped as something fell through the ceiling, lifting up a cloud of dust.

Her fighting instincts kicked in and she dropped down, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. She stood back up though a moment later. "What?" she asked no one in particular.

Because buried halfway in the floor and shaking violently was her son's weapon of choice. His stone staff. Yeoui, she recalled him calling it before.

She glanced up, looking at the hole in the floor the weapon created. Well, not so much a hole, as a gaping chasm in the floor. It'd been laid out on its side when it fell through. Were the floors of such poor quality? Maybe she'd have a word with the property management.

As the rabbit hero went to pick up Yeoui, she soon realized that she couldn't. She, one of the physically strongest pro heroes, couldn't pick up a chunk of stone. "What the hell, Mori?" she asked incredulously. "How heavy is this thing?"

She wrestled with it for a couple more minutes before giving up altogether, breathing heavily from the exertion of trying to lift her son's weapon.

"I'm going to have to have a serious conversation with him about this weapon," she mentioned offhandedly. "That's got to weigh at least a few metric tonnes, probably more."

As she struggled to get her breath back, the stone staff's shaking grew more frantic.

"What is up with this thing?" Rumi asked, curiosity getting the best of her. She stepped around it, searching the weapon for anything out of the ordinary. It didn't seem like-

She jumped back, her reflexes saving her from a nasty bruise. The weapon jerked itself out of the floor and pivoted in the air until it faced towards the terrace. It then zoomed off, shattering the sliding glass doors and flying off into the distance.

Rumi could only stare as it flew off.

What? What the fuck just happened? Why'd she have a bad feeling about this? The only reason Yeoui would fly off like that would be if her son called for it. But why would he do that when he already left it at home for the day. It couldn't have been for something trivial. Which left one conclusion…

Her eyes widened and she dropped a whisk she hadn't known she'd been carrying this entire time. She dashed out the door. Something was wrong and she was sure it was serious. She was staking her pride as a mother on it.

_Please be alright, Mori._

* * *

Mori tumbled down the mudslide, trying to wrap his head around the situation while not getting skewered by a fuckton of swords. Michael was alive and here. How?

Was it a Charyeok? Or a crude imitation of one? He glanced up at the heavenly form of the god and immediately banished the idea when the god manifested another storm of blades and rained hell on the Monkey King. He narrowly dodged them.

Okay, not a Charyeok. Those were a little- scratch that, a whole lot less powerful. Plus, Michael had referred to him by name. He specifically called him out. No kind of Charyeok had taken over its host. Nor was it supposed to.

But Michael wasn't at his full strength either. A silver lining at best. Otherwise, he'd have straight up killed him by now. It was something else entirely. But what, he didn't know.

He shook his head. He couldn't be wasting his thoughts on pointless hypotheses. He just had to focus on winning this fight. He could brainstorm later. After he came out of this alive.

"Come on, Mori Jin," the archangel called. "This isn't the fight I was waiting for. What happened to all your power? Take me seriously."

The Monkey King was taking Michael seriously. It was the only reason he wasn't getting close to the god. Even if he were to summon Geundoowun, he was sure the god would cut him out of the sky. No, he needed a proper weapon to confront this problem. He needed his own weapon.

"Damn it, Yeoui. Where are you?" he muttered, waiting for his trusty partner while dodging out of the way of a sword that nearly cleaved the entire Landslide Zone in half. He'd been waiting for it to arrive. It shouldn't have been more than a few minutes away.

"Mori!" Todoroki's voice echoed. "What happened? Are you alive? Where are you?" he stepped out from behind his wall of ice. Right into the sights of Michael, the archangel.

The god's eyes closed in on his classmate. "Fine, if you refuse to fight me seriously," he started, materializing a single blade. "I guess your friend will have to die."

The sword sailed towards the scarred student; with him only noticing it when it was too late. Mori growled. Fucking coward. He called Geundoowun and jumped up, landing on the small portion that'd formed. "Geundoowun, go!"

His nimbus cloud obeyed and he surged forwards, narrowly reaching Todoroki. His hand grasped at air but it wrapped around a familiar piece of stone. Yeoui had arrived.

_CLANG!_

The sound resounded as Yeoui shattered the sword mere feet from his classmate's face. He sighed. That'd been a close one.

"Get out of here, Todoroki," Mori said evenly, standing in front of his classmate protectively. His eyes never left Michael. The man was still that dangerous despite his sudden loss of power just like the Monkey King.

Todoroki looked a little curious about his classmate's new revealed powers, but he didn't ask. He wasn't one to waste time with pointless questions. Instead, he asked only the most necessary ones. "Will you be alright without my help?"

Mori nodded. "This isn't someone you can fight," he admitted seriously. "Get to the plaza. Stop whatever these villains are planning. We have to try and save All Might."

Todoroki nodded, not arguing in the slightest. He seemed to understand that he was no match for Michael from the sword the god threw a moment ago. He hadn't even reacted after all. "Good luck, Mori," he said, running past the archangel and towards the plaza.

He was gone a moment later, Michael not even glancing in his classmate's direction when the boy passed below him. His full attention was on the Monkey King. He wouldn't care about one feeble kid that was beneath him.

"Now that your friend's an adequate distance away," he smirked, an arsenal of blades manifesting behind him. "Let us stop wasting time and get to the fight."

Mori agreed. Now that Todoroki was out of the picture and he had his weapons, he had no reason to hold back. If he did, it'd only gave Michael an excuse to go after his classmates instead. His iris grew red and his pupils turned into golden crosses. Geundoowun rose up, leveling him with the god. It crackled, roaring in its own right.

Though before the fighting could ensue, there was a question Mori had for him. One that probably only the archangel knew as he was in the same boat as him. He was just itching to ask. He caved. "How are you here?" He blurted out.

The former god paused in whatever attack he'd been about to perform. He looked at the brown-haired student with a contemplative gaze. "I suppose you'd like to know, wouldn't you?" He mused. However he shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't even have an answer for that myself. I was dead by all means. That much I knew for sure. And as odd as it is, I opened my eyes and was stuck in this feeble flesh bag."

Mori frowned. Not because he believed Michael to be lying, but because he knew the god would have no reason. He was telling the truth, which meant he was just as lost as to their arrival as the Monkey King was. Yet it didn't seem like the former god held nearly the same amount of concern. He had no prior attachments to _his_ Earth. To _his _home.

The Monkey King's eyes tracked Michael. "If I recall it, it was four on one last time. It didn't go down in your favor either," he said, putting on airs. He wasn't sure how he measured up against the archangel now. From what he'd seen of his strength so far, he'd retained most of his godly power, while the brown-haired boy had lost nearly all of his own. It wasn't looking good.

And it seemed Michal knew that himself. "That may _have_ been true before, but from what I'm seeing right now, you've lost your powers, or most of it anyway," he called out. "I might not be in any better of a condition but I've got a better shot now than I did before."

Mori tsked, but readied himself for the fight. It would be difficult no doubt. But he was confident that he'd come out victorious.

Geundoowun lurched back suddenly causing him to lose balance and fall down onto the soft fluff of the nimbus cloud. The telltale whistle of a sword above his head made him realize that his cloud companion had saved him.

"Thanks," he said quietly, realizing the mistake he'd made.

Michael launched a few more swords in his direction, each staggered so that the Monkey King would have a harder time dodging them.

Geundoowun weaved between the blades as Mori shattered the ones that his nimbus cloud couldn't dodge. He grit his teeth as one of them cut into his left arm, but fought through the pain, closing the gap between him and the god.

Michael wouldn't have any of that though, running himself from the Monkey King while continuing to throw sword after sword in his direction. It created distance.

Seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere by brute-forcing it, Mori pulled back so that he'd have an easier time dodging while he formulated a counter-attack.

Right now, as he was, he didn't have the strength or speed to force Michael into a melee. He was sure he was stronger and faster, but the physical gap in their abilities had been reduced which left him with technique. Something he was severely lacking even with the memories Mori Hui granted him as he passed away.

Mori clenched his eyes shut deep in thought, letting his nimbus cloud take control. What had that bastard, Mubong Park said to Mori Hui that one time?

_You have the greatest weapon ever in your hands, but you have no idea how to really use it._

The man, in fact, the devil, wasn't wrong. The Monkey King did in fact fail to use Yeoui properly. It wasn't until he acquired Mori Hui's memories did he see the importance. He had never tried to enhance his skills because he always had the strength and speed to overcome technique. Now that he didn't, it was crippling.

His lips curled up slightly. But he hadn't just been sitting around for the past few months, had he? No, he'd been practicing and practicing. Realizing the mistake he had made and trying his utmost to fix it. He'd practiced technique if nothing else.

His grip on Yeoui tightened and he thrust forwards with his stone staff, ignoring the oncoming blades. "Pumba Verse Thirteen," he recalled, the weapon extending and snaking its way between the swords. "Serpent."

Within an instant and before Michael could react, Yeoui made contact with the archangel, knocking him out of the air and crashing into the Landslide Zone beneath.

He didn't let up though, knowing that if he did, the god would make distance again. And something was telling him that Michael wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

Mori jumped from his nimbus cloud and thrust forwards with his stone staff. "Pumba Verse Gut Stab," he said, his weapon striking against a couple of swords the archangel hastily manifested. The god was sent skidding back a few meters.

Michael stared at the Monkey King indifferently. "You've refined your techniques," he pointed out. "You've changed quite a bit since the last war with us gods."

Mori winced as he closed the distance, not wanting Michael to take flight. A blade cut into his arm. "I did what I had to," Mori answered clearly. "You gods left me no choice when you almost took my family, my friends, and my home away from me. I'm not going to let anyone do that to me again."

Their weapons clashed again and their faces were inches from each other. "That was a mistake on our part," the god admitted. He didn't sound sorry. "We didn't think an existence as strong as yourself dwelled on Earth. Or rather, we didn't think you'd be a problem."

Michael pushed the Monkey King back a bit. "You see, Mori Jin," he started, trying to make distance for himself. "We gods live by a golden rule. Survival of the fittest. Or in layman's terms, the strong rule the weak."

Mori chased the archangel and struck upwards with Yeoui, only to be parried at the last second as Michael summoned yet another pair of blades. "So even gods submit to other beings if they're stronger?" He asked, finding the answer fitting.

The god nodded. "That's right," he agreed, pushing the Monkey King back. "Aren't you curious how 666:Satan became the ruler of the first heavenly realm? He made us other gods submit to his will, as you made what remained of us back on Earth submit to yours," He added.

Mori growled. "And what's changed since then? I'm here now, aren't I?" he asked.

They separated and Michael shot some swords in his direction. Something he easily shattered with a few quick flicks of Yeoui. "You are," Michael admitted.

The student's eyes narrowed. "And?" he asked again.

The archangel smiled. "And," he started, his smile overjoyed. "As I said before, you're no longer that same monster from back then. You've grown weaker. Just as I have," he said, stating the simple truth. "And although you might still retain a little more strength and speed than me. The difference has shrunk considerably."

Mori growled. It was the truth as the god said. The playing fields had been nearly leveled ever since their last fight. He wouldn't have had this much trouble with Michael in the past.

He was weaker as the archangel said but there was a silver lining to that fact. He knew he was weak now and he adapted to compensate for it. Refining his technique to a point that he considered masterful. His previous self would've despised what he'd become. His current self was just glad about how he turned out.

The Monkey King ducked low as a sword sailed over his head before he lashed out and grabbed the hand attached. He broke the wrist and heard the archangel grunt in pain.

Michael ignored the agony that his broken wrist brought, a feat that few could accomplish, and lunged forwards with his other blade seeing an opening on the Monkey King's left side. It was a mistake on the archangel's part. Something that the student had wanted the god to see and try to take advantage of.

When he knew the god had taken the bait, the brown-haired boy closed the opening, putting himself into a better position for a counter-attack.

Michael saw the sudden shift for what it was and tried to stop his momentum. It was too late though. He'd already committed.

With extreme precision, Mori knocked aside Michael's blade with his palm before lunging within the archangel's reach. He'd have a harder time dealing with the Monkey King at this range and the brown-haired boy hoped to draw him into a fist on fist.

Michael did exactly that, dropping his other weapon in favor of his fists. Seeing as he'd have no chance with a sword at that range. It was exactly what Mori wanted.

The god scored a few blows to the student's chest that would no doubt bruise later. He ignored them with a small wince and flicked a leg above his head. Michael drew up his guard.

"Renewal Hoe Grab," Mori muttered, pulling down the archangel's ridged guard with his raised leg. He pivoted on that same leg and brought his other around for a counter. "Renewal Spinning Top Kick!" he shouted, slamming his leg into Michael's head and into the ground.

The god bounced off the ground like a ragdoll, rising slightly above head level. Mori's leg shot up, making contact with the archangel's chin. "Renewal Rising Back Kick," he added, before following up with a series of punches at Michael's vitals. "Renewal Mach Punch," he finished, pulling back his arm for one final blow.

To Michael's credit, he'd bared his fangs at the last moment. Having manifested a sword between the Monkey King's last punch and his chest. It dug into his fist.

He withheld a grunt of pain and followed through with his attack. Having learned long ago to ignore it in the heat of a battle. His fist made contact, pushing through the metal.

Michael tumbled back. Bruised and battered. He struggled to get up, folded over his injuries like an armadillo. The Monkey King had won decisively.

Nonetheless, Mori kept his weapon up at the archangel. He was still wary of the blonde even if he was on both knees. "It's over Michael. You've lost," the student said.

Michael chuckled. "Mori Jin," he began, looking up into his eyes. It made the student's hairs stand on end. "I'm stronger than this. I'm sure even you know that."

He did. As reluctant as he was to admit it. Michael wasn't weak by any stretch. "I don't doubt that," Mori admitted. He looked the blonde up and down. "But right now, you look like you couldn't even fight one of your angel foot soldiers."

Michael snorted at the statement. "Although I know you jest. I find that to be just a bit rude. I could fight an army of angels even an inch from death," he replied, coughing slightly.

Mori shrugged. He didn't know if that was true and they had no way of confirming it. He just had to take the archangel's word for it. It was strange that they could just talk as casually as they were. He didn't hold much hate for Michael. Well, at least not anymore. The Monkey King back in the War of the Heaven's would say otherwise.

He shook his head and focused on Michael. Ready for anything. The archangel just sat there smiling. It frightened him more than he wanted to admit. His hairs still wouldn't go down.

"Were you expecting me to throw up some last-ditch effort to live?" Michael asked, reading Mori's exact thoughts.

The student nodded slowly. He'd honestly expected it. It was every sentient being's natural instincts to try and live. No matter how calm and collected you were.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you," Michael apologized. He struggled to his feet. "But I don't believe I'm quite at the point of desperation yet."

He looked up at the domed roof of the U.S.J.. It was barred with metal shutters, having activated once the villains entered the building. "While I'm not quite happy with my situation here on this planet," he said, his eyes still on the roof. "There was one hefty benefit of being brought here to this world," he admitted. ade.

Mori lowered himself to the ground and watched Michael carefully. "And what would that be?" he asked.

The archangel smiled. Materializing a blade. "Quirks. A brand new power that rivals, NAY even surpasses borrowed power in a few cases. It's truly magnificent," he said in absolute awe.

Mori had a bad feeling about this. "And you're telling me this, why?" he asked.

The sword Michael crafted shot upwards. The Monkey King had the strangest impulse to stop it. He didn't though, more focused on the archangel before him.

The blonde didn't answer. Instead, lifting his arms and looking up at the roof. He looked like a man accepting judgment upon himself. The Monkey King took the opportunity for what it was and lunged forwards with Yeoui.

He was just a foot away from striking Michael when the blonde's arm shot out and grabbed his weapon, stopping its momentum and holding it in place.

Mori looked up in shock at the blonde. A thin stream of sunlight pouring down from the barred roof through the tiniest slit that the sword he'd lanced earlier created. It cast the archangel in an ethereal glow, basking the god in its warmth and embrace.

It didn't stop there though. The Monkey King's eyes widened and jaw dropped when he saw the bruises and cuts that Michael suffered from slowly disappearing. Fading into nothingness as if they hadn't even existed.

That feeling of dread resurfaced. He had a Quirk. Michael had a Quirk.

The archangel chuckled, his laughter booming in the eerie quietness that was the Landslide Zone. "I see this surprises you," he said, watching the Monkey King with a bemused expression. "It surprised me as well when I found out."

He admired his healed features. "Essence of the Sun. That's the name of the Quirk," he mentioned off-handedly. "It lets me convert sunlight into photosynthetic energy which I can use to heal my wounds. If I had more sunlight, I could use it to enhance my other parameters," he explained with a shrug. "But this'll do for now I suppose."

Mori grimaced as he heard his own body scream at him. He ignored it and raised Yeoui.

Michael smiled pitifully as two blades materialized in his own hands. Even more hovered over his shoulders, aimed at the Monkey King. It was an indication of the hell to come.

* * *

Jiro swung a metal pipe that Yaoyorozu had produced in a wide arc warding off any villain as her eyes darted left and right. They were surrounded.

"Any ideas, guys?" Kaminari asked, a hint of fear reflected in his speech. She couldn't blame him either. She was scared as well. This was her life on the line.

"I'm thinking about it. Give me a moment," Yaoyorozu said, as yet another of the villains grew ambitious and surged forwards from the pack. She dealt with him easily enough.

Jiro bit her bottom lip. They were running out of time and the circle of villains that encircled them was getting smaller and smaller as they closed in on their position. They needed a plan and quick, otherwise, they'd be dead before the heroes could save them.

"Kaminari," Yaoyorozu whispered. "How many volts can you release?"

Kaminari frowned, his eyes glancing in every direction at the villains closing in on them. "I-I don't know," he replied, panic seeping into his voice. "Maybe 1,300,000 volts without frying my brain. Up to 2,000,000 volts if I need too but that'll hospitalize me."

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Good be ready for my signal," she said, gesturing for Jiro to get closer to her. "I'm going to need you to cook these villains."

"Wait! I don't have any control over the electricity I produce," the blonde admitted in a panic. "I might kill one of you."

"Don't worry about us," Yaoyorozu reassured. Jiro stood beside her. "I've got that covered."

And god help her, Jiro hoped her classmate did indeed have it covered. Otherwise they might end up dead because of this plan. Not that she had a better alternative. Her repertoire of attacks wouldn't hold under an attack from all sides.

The villains started to close in quickly, having grown restless and impatient. Yet Yaoyorozu still wasn't calling anything. "Anytime now, Yaoyorozu," the musician said nervously.

The recommended student's face was scrunched up in concentration. "Almost there," she said. "A few more seconds."

A few more seconds that they didn't have. The first of the villains grew restless and surged towards the group.

Jiro gripped the pipe in both hands and swung at the villain, making him jump back to safety. "Come on, Yaoyorozu!" She shouted, her patience growing thin. "Any time now!"

"Got it!" The black-haired girl shouted, a blanket of sorts erupting from her back and falling over both of them. "Now Kaminari!"

Said blonde grinned and electricity crackled along the palms of his hands. "Indiscriminate Discharge One Million Three Hundred Thousand Volts!" He shouted.

Jiro couldn't see what happened underneath the electrically-insulated blanket, but once the screams of the villains had died out, she chanced a peek outside.

To her utter relief, all the villains were down and out. Spazzing out on the floor from the thousands of volts running through their systems. They pulled back the blanket. "Good job, Kaminari," Jiro said, admiring her classmate's handiwork. She turned to him. "Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you to do something like-"

Her words slowly died in her mouth before she stifled a laugh. "W-What?" she managed between her spiels of giggles.

It wasn't her fault either. Because Kaminari, despite how powerful his Quirk was, had one serious drawback-

"Uhhh," he groaned as he walked back and forth. His arms rocking back and forth occasionally. Both hands resting in a thumbs-up position.

-It made him a complete and utter idiot.

Jiro heard Yaoyorozu let out a small giggle herself and turned to the recommended student. She immediately looked away. "Yaoyorozu, your clothes!" she exclaimed.

Yaoyorozu looked down to notice that she was in fact in the nude. She shrugged. "I can make some new clothes," she mentioned off-handedly.

Before Jiro could fuss any further, a villain shot to his feet just past Yaoyorozu. He grabbed ahold of Kaminari from behind, threatening the poor boy lest they make a move.

And Jiro did make a move. She hastily threw her jacket at her female companion before the villain could see her naked body. In hindsight, it would have made more sense to make a move to save her blonde classmate in danger. But her body reacted before her brain could think. Call it a woman's dignity if you will.

"Hands up and don't even think about using your Quirk!" the villain called out. He had a skull mask over his head, hiding his identity. "The second you do, this kid gets it!"

Jiro growled. Shit, they had Kaminari. How could they be so stupid as to think they got all the villains with that attack. Stupid, stupid, stupid. And now their blonde classmate was paying the price for their incompetence. They had to do something. But what?

"You could," Yaoyorozu started, surprising Jiro with her blatant disregard for their classmates' life. It wasn't until the earphone jack girl saw her eyes did she understand that the recommended student was stalling. "But what purpose would that serve?"

Jiro slowly began extending one of her earphone jacks down the length of her back while Yaoyorozu distracted the villain. She just hoped the villain wasn't paying attention to her.

"Even if you did kill him, you won't get away with it," Yaoyorozu continued, buying time for her to knock out the villain. "There's two of us and only one of you. We have the advantage here even if we're just kids."

Jiro watched the villain intensely. She'd have a split second to attack the guy holding Kaminari hostage after she disoriented him. That wasn't much time considering the distance between them. She wasn't even sure they could do anything even with her concussive blast. She'd just have to trust Yaoyorozu to cover her.

"Other than that, do you really think you'll actually get away?" the recommended student added. "This is U.A., the teachers are bound to be here at any moment. Even if you've jammed our signals going in and out of here. They'll know something's up after the period's over and we haven't returned to the school. You'll be caught soon after."

Come on. Almost there. Her earphone jack was nearing the plug of her speaker. She only needed a few more seconds before she could unleash a blast of sound and they could rescue Kaminari.

_CRACK! CRACKLE! POP!_

Jiro paused and looked up. The villain had taken notice of her.

The villain's hand crackled to life with electricity, startling the stupefied Kaminari. "Nice try, heroes," he said slowly. "But did you think you could distract me that easily?"

Jiro swore but withdrew her earphone jack. She knew when she was defeated and she couldn't risk Kaminari's life. He'd saved them after all. They couldn't let him die.

The villain chuckled condescendingly. "Big mistake, sweetheart. I ain't one of those dumb thugs that got fried here," he said, glancing at his thoroughly cooked teammates. He returned his gaze. "And since you can't seem to follow orders," he drawled, gazing at Kaminari. "I think I'll just have to kill this little guy. I really do hate to kill one of my own, but you've forced my hand," his hand-formed into a spear shape.

"Say goodbye to your friend," the villain laughed as his arm lanced down at their classmate's throat. Electricity crackling off of it menacingly.

Jiro couldn't watch and looked away before Kaminari was heavily toasted.

Yaoyorozu gasped and was barely heard over the sudden loud crash that resounded through the mountainous environment.

When Jiro peeked through her fingers, it was to see Kaminari perfectly fine, if not just a little dumb still, while the villain had been laid out on the ground unconscious.

"How did that villain end up‐" she started.

She was cut off when a literal angel descended before her. Her eyes widened at the bizarre character but widened even further once she saw who'd crashed into the villain that'd held Kaminari hostage. "Mori?" she asked incredulously.

* * *

Mori felt terrible. He hadn't felt this bad since the time he'd sparred with his grandpa back when he was ten. His arms hurt. His legs hurt. His everything hurt.

He didn't have time to worry about that though because Michael hovered nearby. A cocky smirk gracing his features as he watched the Monkey King struggle to his feet. Whoever said angels were kind creatures were fucking liars.

"Mori?"

He froze as he looked past Michael. "Jiro?" he asked, recognizing his classmate. He then noticed the others. "Kaminari, Yaoyorozu?"

An urgency to keep them safe was enough of a reason for Mori to jump to his feet and get between them and Michael. The pain was unbearable but he knew it was necessary.

Michael wouldn't harm his classmates as they were beneath him, but if they attacked him first and annoyed the god. He wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

He withheld a grunt of pain. "You guys have to get out of here! Now!" he shouted instead.

His classmates seemed confused at first but the determination that set in their eyes made him groan in annoyance. He admired their ability to stand firm against the villains, but now wasn't the time for them to play the hero.

Yaoyorozu eyed Mori's tattered form and the archangel's own healthy one warily. "You look like you could use our help, Mori," she replied, hefting her metal pipe.

He shook his head vigorously. "Listen," he started seriously. It drew their attention. He'd never taken this tone with them at any point. "You guys need to get out of here. This villain. I've dealt with him before. He's too dangerous for you to handle."

Jiro made to argue with him but he stopped her before she could. He didn't blame her for trying though. He looked horrible and it certainly seemed like an unwinnable fight.

Mori could see the doubt in their eyes and the questions they wanted to ask. There was also the hesitation to just up and leave him. He smiled confidently. As best he could. They didn't look any less worried. It probably wasn't convincing.

He went for another approach. "Kaminari doesn't look like he's in any state to fight right now," he said, looking at their blonde classmate. He was being held up by Jiro. "You guys have to get him out of here and regroup with the rest of the class back at the entrance."

Yaoyorozu still didn't seem convinced. "Jiro can handle that," she suggested, getting a nod in return from the said student. They started down the mountain. "You need my help."

Mori growled at their bullheaded suicidal determination. They just didn't get how strong Michael was. And he was just off to the side watching in bemusement right now. If that changed now, there was no telling what he'd do.

He had to take a different approach to convince Yaoyorozu. She wouldn't leave him on his word alone. Maybe she'd listen to rhyme and reason instead? She did seem like the kind of girl to take in all the facts before coming to a conclusion. It was worth a shot either way.

"Yaoyorozu!" he shouted, startling the girl. He hardly ever raised his voice but he felt it warranted here. It was impactful at least. She was listening. "Are you telling me that you're fine with killing our classmates? Fine with killing Jiro and Kaminari?"

"W-What?" she asked in panic before hastily shaking her head. "No!"

"Then go with them," he instructed. "If they run into a villain now how is Jiro supposed to defend them both by herself? She and Kaminari will be killed. They need you more than I do right now. I have a chance of surviving," he glanced back the way his classmates left. "They have none."

Yaoyorozu hesitated for naught but a moment. She faltered and took a step back. "Promise me, you won't die? I'm trusting you to deal with this villain."

He nodded. He didn't have anything else to say.

She returned it, paused, and ran off in the direction that both Jiro and Kaminari hobbled off in. It left him alone. With Michael. For round two. He winced at the implications.

"Well that was entertaining," Michael admitted. His blades were out, coated in some of the student's blood. It was a reminder that their fight wasn't over. "Are you ready now?"

Mori took a deep breath and glared at the archangel. It was enough of an answer for the blonde god as he dashed nearly ten feet in the span of a second. Closing the distance between the Monkey King and himself near instantaneously.

Where he'd thought Michael had been fighting at his best before. With the archangel's Quirk, Heaven's Sunshine, Mori found himself in a predicament. A very, very bad predicament.

Even though the archangel's speed and strength hadn't increased. The fact that he looked and probably felt like a new man while the Monkey King looked and definitely felt like a deceased body tipped the scale heavily in Michael's favor.

The god's attacks were simple and telegraphed, but the sheer difference in speed and strength behind each strike jarred him, making it unbelievably hard to keep up.

"Come on, Mori Jin," the god mocked. Swinging his blades in a flurry of strikes. Each one aimed with extreme precision for the vital points of the body. "What happened to the Monkey King that struck me down with a single blow?"

The student crumpled under the blows that struck Yeoui. His arms folding under the strength. He rolled out of the way of the follow-up attack. The blade grazing his shoulder. It drew blood.

"Is this all that you amount to now?" Michael asked, continuing to hammer down on Mori's defenses. He wouldn't hold out like this. "How pitiful."

Mori hissed as he shouldered the burden of two vertical sword strikes from above. He grunted as he exerted his strength to push the blades to the side and lashed out blindly.

The archangel jumped back and out of his range, giving him a moment's respite. It gave him time to assess the situation.

He was tired. That was fucking obvious. While Michael was at nearly a hundred percent, he was operating at somewhere in the fifty percent range. He'd gotten pretty good at gauging his own energy level during fights. It helped pace himself better.

The student stepped back as Michael lashed out. He knew it was possible for him to beat down the archangel once more if he threw caution to the wind and threw everything he had into this fight. But there was one little problem that he wasn't sure of. No way to confirm it.

And that came in the form of the blonde god's newfound Quirk. How did it work? Could he heal himself over and over as long as he basked in the sun's rays? Or was there like a cooldown? Were their limits to his Quirk?

Nothing concrete came in the short period of time as Michael lunged once again, keeping the Monkey King preoccupied lest he wished to become little cubes of chopped pig feed.

With no ideas coming forth and his time slowly dwindling, there were only two things he could reasonably rely on. One, he needed to go all out and two, he couldn't let Michael absorb any more sunlight. Those were crucial to his victory.

Their weapons met again, but this time Mori didn't falter. He pushed back, taking the initiative and startling the archangel with his aggression. It only lasted a second though for the blonde god recovered quickly and pushed again, locking them both in a contest of strength. Something which the Monkey King held an advantage in.

Michael seemed to realize this too and disengaged, rolling off the side of Mori's Yeoui and going for his back. Leveling both of his blades at the student's nape.

He rolled forwards and while on his back thrust Yeoui towards the archangel. He was out of range but a quick extension from his trusty stone staff sent Michael tumbling backward.

He didn't let up and pushed forwards, fighting through the signs of distress his body was trying to tell him. It kept yelling at him. He kept ignoring it. Too busy dealing with the psychotic blonde archangel god thing named Michael.

While his opponent was off-balanced and panicked, Mori took the opportunity for what it was and traded blows with the archangel. Those of which went in his favor due to the former.

Michael, in an attempt to gain the momentum in the fight, arrogantly lunged at the Monkey King, overextending to try and throw the student off his game. It didn't work. Instead, Mori took advantage of it, stepping past the jab. "Renewal Fist Strike," he recited as he punched the blonde god in the face, disorienting him.

He did it again. "Renewal Fist Strike II," he repeated, striking the archangel squarely in the chest. He went once more. "Renewal Fist Strike III," he added, pounding him in the face again.

Four, five, six, seven. Mori kept punching Michael until the archangel was aware enough to put up a guard and step back. The Monkey King stepped forward in return, unwilling to give the archangel a single moment to himself.

His body was growing weak quickly but he kept at it tirelessly. Repeatedly slamming his arms, legs, and frankly any part of his body against the god. It was almost ridiculous.

Michael broke free of the combo though and ducked under one of the brown-haired boy's kicks, lashing out with a vertical strike from the student's pelvis to his chin.

Mori fell back onto the floor immediately, the strike grazing the front of his hero apparel before he swept the archangel's legs from beneath him. "Renewal Lowest Hoechook," he started. He then pushed off his back leg and swept down on Michael with his other. "Renewal Spinning Top Kick," he added, slamming the god's face into the ground.

The Monkey King jumped back though when Michael conjured a blade and struck out with it. It nicked his shoulder. The archangel took a few ragged breaths. Long gone was his cocky grin, replaced with a frown.

"This is not ideal," he admitted, spreading his wings. "I think it's time you play to my tune now," he flapped his wings and took off from the Mountain Zone.

Mori swore under his breath. He'd been hoping he could keep the fight to the ground where he'd have the advantage. Seemed Michael realized he wouldn't win like that.

Although reluctant to play into his enemy's home advantage, Mori followed the archangel up. To let him go now would spell death for his teachers and classmates. That was a fact. And something that the Monkey King wouldn't allow.

Michael, living up to the Monkey King's expectations, kept the student back with ease. Sending blade after blade in the brown-haired boy's direction with no end in sight.

Thankfully Geundoowun was doing its part in dodging the swords and was the only reason its master, Mori, wasn't yet a human pin cushion. Though he was coming very close to being one.

There wasn't much he could do though. He was exhausted and had no way to brute force his way through. He'd honestly thought he could deal with Michael before he'd taken to the skies. How stupid that looked now.

With melee combat being farfetched to happen, Mori focused on trying to snipe the archangel with his bo staff. Expanding and thickening Yeoui in an attempt to hit the blonde god.

"Expand!" Mori shouted, thrusting with his stone staff. It missed its mark.

He pushed Yeoui forward again. "Expand!" he repeated. It missed again.

"Expand!"

"Expand!"

"Expand!"

None of his strikes hit its mark and he felt blood drip down the side of his head. Some fell into his eyes. He didn't close them though. To do so would be to commit suicide in a fight.

Michael was looking better himself but still held some serious bruises from the fight on the ground moments ago. It made the Monkey King smile.

It wasn't for the wounds that he was smiling though. The archangel had taken enough damage to warrant the use of his Quirk. And since the blonde god hadn't used it once more, it probably meant that there were limitations to it.

A chance. Victory.

Mori swatted a blade out of the air with the tip of Yeoui, watching Michael carefully for any more underhanded tactics.

He now knew that there were limitations to his healing factor of the Quirk, but he did recall that the archangel had arrogantly stated that he could use the sun to raise his other parameters. Probably the likes of strength, speed, etc.

He needed to be wary of him trying to absorb any more sunlight.

As if knowing his thoughts, Michael did precisely that. Conjuring up a few swords and lancing them sky-bound. In hopes of destroying more of the metal shutters and pouring more sunlight within.

It was quickly dashed with a few quick extensions of his Yeoui, shattering the blades and bringing the archangel's attention back to the Monkey King.

He snarled in annoyance. "You're really starting to bother me," he admitted.

Mori didn't answer. Instead he took the time that Michael wasn't tossing swords left and right to try and engage the archangel in aerial melee. He was almost immediately repelled.

They continued their murderous dance in the air, tagging each other and trading blow for blow. Though in the end, neither could land a decisive strike.

They flew back from each other, both panting harshly from their fruitless bouts.

Growing impatient and knowing that he couldn't keep wasting time, Mori knew he had to take a risk. It was either that or let his classmates slowly be slaughtered. He had faith they could hold their own against the small-time thugs that this so-called villain alliance brought. It was the big black avian _thing_ that made him doubt.

With a metaphorical clock ticking away, Mori made the call to take a risk. He dashed forwards on Geundoowun, pushing his nimbus cloud to the maximum.

As the Monkey King expected, Michael continued his assault of steel. Lancing sword after sword in hopes of staving off Mori once again. He batted most aside with Yeoui and dodged the rest. Of course, there were a few that made it past his defenses and cut into his flesh but he pushed on. The sting of the dozens of cuts he was sporting keeping his head clear and his mind focused as he closed in on the archangel.

Michael realized quickly that Mori wasn't backing off this time and hastily materialized two blades into his hands, swinging wildly in front of him having not expected the attack.

The student took the blow on the end of Yeoui, parrying it with ease before quickly disarming the god with two quick flicks of his bo staff, slapping it into the back of each of Michael's hands with sufficient force to make him drop his two swords. The brown-haired boy dropped Yeoui in return and pushed into the blonde's guard, grabbing a hold of his robes.

With no weapons, no room to swing them, and a firm grasp on each other, the two former gods were forced into a melee. Just as Mori had wanted.

It was a little more difficult in the air but this was what the Monkey King was comfortable with and what Michael was not. And that was all that mattered. Whoever had the advantage and whoever could decisively take advantage of it.

Michael threw a punch at Mori's face as the Monkey King struggled to keep hold of the archangel, shifting his head forward a bit and taking the blow on his forehead.

He retaliated with a punch of his own, aimed squarely for the god's face. He wasn't expecting the blow to land as it was only a lure for the blonde to guard for his follow up attack.

Michael, to Mori's endless curiosity, was too slow to react to the punch. Taking the blow directly to the head. It honestly confused him. The archangel should have been able to dodge that. It made the Monkey King pause. Only for a moment though before he followed up on it. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

While the archangel was disoriented, the brown-haired boy took advantage of the god's state to weaken his enemy. Taking his index finger of the hand not gripping Michael's robes, the Monkey King quickly located the blonde's pressure points on his dominant arm and thrust once, then twice, then thrice. Crippling Michael's right arm completely and rendering it useless for at least a few minutes. It bought him a few good hits at least.

With only one functional arm, Michael slowly wilted under Mori's barrage of blows. Struggling to get away from the student. The Monkey King cocked his fist back one last time. "Renewal Sonic Punch," he said, slamming his fist into the side of the archangel's face, letting go of the blonde god's robes at the same time.

Michael flew back a dozen meters from the attack. A dark bruise blossoming from the point of impact. The barest hint of a smile could be seen on the archangel's face though.

Mori's eyes narrowed. The god was up to something. But what?

His thoughts were interrupted by raucous laughter. Michael's. Drawing the student's undivided attention. The archangel smile grew. "I'll admit Mori, you've really made me pull out all the stops to beat you here," he said, gazing upwards for an unknown reason. "But alas you failed to see my real intentions during that last exchange of blows."

Mori was about to follow his gaze when sunlight poured down on Michael like a stage light. The god in question glowed and his laughter slowed. He looked the Monkey King in the eyes, recalling a few swords from above. "The things you can do while your opponent thinks they have the advantage," he admitted with a smirk. He raised an arm above his head. "This ends now, Mori Jin," he added in finality.

Before Mori could even digest those words, the very air shook as Michael raised a closed fist. It was only a matter of moments before the hilt of a gargantuan sword, far larger than himself, materialized above it. Followed by the rest of the blade until it reached the domed roof, ripping right through the metal shutters like a knife to butter.

Michael looked down at Mori triumphantly. "Just as you did me and my the mercy," the blonde god acknowledged. "I will end your life quickly," a euphoric smile slowly erupted on his face. "Goodbye, Mori Jin."

He threw his hand down and the titanic sword ripped apart the glass panes and metal supports that made up the U.S.J.'s dome as it came crashing down around the Monkey King. A horrible scraping sound reverberating through the building. Making no doubt everyone within the vicinity cover their ears from just how loud it really was.

Mori did no such thing though. Too focused on his impending doom. Although he just watched as literal tonnes of steel approached him at a speed unbefitting of its size. Ready to kill him in mere seconds if not less.

Where other people would be frozen in fear. Terrified out of their mind. The Monkey King was calm. He was unafraid. He was in control. He knew what he had to do.

He lifted his arm to the side, holding his gaze on the gargantuan blade coming down upon him. It would come to him. It always did.

And as he had faith in it, his hand folded around the shaft of a smooth and familiar surface. He gripped it tight and pointed it up at the colossal weapon. "Expand and thicken, Yeoui," he commanded.

His weapon hummed in obedience.

* * *

"And that's why the most recent Quirk laws forbid actions against villains that are lethal. To ensure that the safety that our society entrusts with us is not used to sew chaos," Midnight explained, her voice traversing the lengths of the classroom.

Nejire sighed as her eyes started to droop. She saw her two best friends closer to the front paying attention to every word their teacher said diligently. She didn't know how they could force themselves through this lesson. She wanted nothing more than for this class to be over so that they could focus on their brand new club.

Although they'd just created it, they already had their first adorable junior and she was just so excited to show him around the school campus today. Or at least that was her plan for their newest club member. He'd only been around the school for a few weeks. So there were definitely places he didn't know about that the older years did.

"Nejire? Are you daydreaming again?" Midnight asked from the front of the class.

She paused in her daydream to come back down to reality. It was much less pleasant. She wanted to return to her dream. "No," she lied quickly and easily.

Midnight quirked a brow which made the bluenette giggle nervously. Even Mirio and Tamaki were sending her disappointed looks. What could she say though? Modern Hero Art History bored her. She didn't even know what it was really and they'd been at it for weeks.

"Listen, Nejire," Midnight started. "Although this class may seem useless to heroes. Knowing the politics and history behind heroes and Quirk usage will help you achieve-"

The woman stopped, confusing the poor girl. "Ms. Midnight, is there something wrong?" she asked.

Nejire didn't get an answer as Midnight barged out of the class, bringing a com unit on her wrist closer to her lips. "Principal Nezu, we have an unidentifiable situation at the U.S.J., can you contact the teachers at-" that was all the bluenette heard before their teacher was out of earshot and down the hall at a hurried pace.

The U.S.J.? Nejire furrowed her brows. Wasn't that where the first years were right now?

"What? What is that?" one of Nejire's classmates said. She turned to see him pointing out the window and off into the distance where the U.S.J. building was found.

Except it wasn't just the building Nejire saw. There was a large shaft of metal peeking out of the top of the glass dome of the rescue center. It took her a moment to discern that it was the tip of a titanic blade.

_RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!_

The bluenette felt the rumbling before she even saw the pillar of stone that erupted from the building. It clashed with the blade for a moment, both objects of gargantuan size pushing against each other, before the sword gave in and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Nejire blinked. She had to wonder if she wasn't still daydreaming. And once she did with a quick pinch. She realized she wasn't. Just what was going on over there?

* * *

Jagged pieces of metal and glass fell around him as the roof came crashing down.

Mori ignored them, trusting Geundoowun to dodge the pieces for him. Instead, he focused on searching for any signs of Michael through the falling debris.

"Come on, where are you?" he muttered, holding Yeoui at the ready.

He caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye, spun around, and raised his staff just in time to block the attack that would've lopped off his head.

Michael frowned. "Why won't you just die," he said callously, pushing against the Monkey King with all his strength. Geundoowun held strong and Mori didn't budge even an inch.

The brown-haired student still grunted under the archangel's strength though. "Because if I don't stop you here," he countered between gasps of air. "You'll kill those precious to me."

Michael chuckled. "If I heard you say that a thousand years ago. I'd have thought you'd developed a sense of humor," he admitted. He looked up at the sky but continued to push down with his weapons. "If I recall correctly, weren't you the one who devoured your friend, Tang Sanzang, a thousand years ago? Failed to see your brother, Garuda's, insecurities leading to his betrayal? Let his people die so that he could conquer the heavens?"

He frowned. "What was the word for people like you? Ah yes," he glared at the Monkey King with a hatred that rivaled his for the Jade Emperor. "Irredeemable."

Mori closed his eyes at the accusation. He wasn't proud of his past. He'd hurt people. He'd hurt his friends. But the past was the past for a reason and he couldn't change it. All he could do was live in the now. He let go of Yeoui…

…And grabbed both of Michael's blades. They dug into his skin but he held on. "You're right. I was all those things and much, much worse," he admitted shamelessly.

His grip tightened. The metal cracked.

"Garuda, Tang Sanzang, Uma," Mori listed off names. "They all deserved a better friend than me. I let them down in more ways than one. I failed them and failed them. Over and over again. I never learned and I was nothing more than a spoiled brat," he took a deep breath and squeezed his hands into fists.

The metal folded under the pressure he applied. Little pieces of metal scratching up his face. He ignored it and opened his eyes. "But that's all in the past," he pulled the archangel close by the robes, balling one of his hands into a fist in the fabric. It locked him in place. He pulled back his other arm. "I'm looking towards the future."

He struck the archangel in the face with as much strength as he could muster.

Michael fell from the heavens, crashing down into the side of what used to be a building in what used to be the Landslide Zone. It was now nothing more than a few cement walls. He didn't get back up.

Mori landed awkwardly, stumbling as he tried to stand up properly. When he did, he made his way slowly over to the archangel, intent on finishing him off. A god with such little respect and care for humanity couldn't continue to exist. Even if he was striving to be a professional hero. Some evils were just too great to continue to let live. He stopped right in front of the god. "Any last words?" He asked courteously.

Michael was still conscious. He laughed as he coughed up blood. His purple halo slowly flickering in and out of existence. "Five actually," he replied weakly. His eyes were anything but weak right now. "I'm not the only one," he admitted.

This grabbed Mori's attention and it took him a moment to process what he'd just said. He grabbed the archangel by the collar of his robes, pulling his body out of the rubble. He growled at the god. "What do you mean?" he asked, a dreading idea already popping up in his head. He hoped he was wrong.

Michael chuckled. "Oh, I think you know what I mean."

He did. Which made what Michael told him all the more concerning.

The archangel coughed up some more blood. "Frankly I didn't even want to be here," he admitted shamelessly. "Killing children. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

He growled, intent on asking the man more questions. He was interrupted by the sound of an explosion down by the plaza and the sight of copious amounts of ice. A faint cry of pain was heard as well. It sounded like Midoriya.

Michael smirked knowingly. The god knew what he'd choose. "Looks like your friends are in trouble," the archangel said. "What's it going to be? Me or them, Mori Jin?"

Mori growled again. He knew the blonde god would be able to hold him off for a few minutes even when he was on his deathbed, but the real question was could his classmates hold out for that time?

He hesitated but caved when he heard another cry of pain. With an annoyed whine, he bashed the archangel's head into the cement wall behind a few times, putting the god under. It wouldn't last and he would surely getaway. But it did make him feel the tiniest bit better. He stood up shakily and paused. He turned slightly.

"And by the way it isn't Mori Jin anymore," he mentioned. "It's Mori Usagiyama."

With that he started to walk off before it became a full-blown sprint. His body was screaming. His ears were ringing. And his eyes were unfocused. Yet he moved with determined steps. Straight towards the plaza.

* * *

**So there was someone telling me that I shouldn't keep the Mori Jin Usagiyama and I agree. Took it out of the other chapters too and this just kind of cements it now. No going back. It's probably for the best.**

**And as for what Michael said, now we're getting into some new canon deviating storyline. I hope you guys are ready for a rollercoaster of mashing up between the two stories because this is where I'm going to be bringing these two stories closer and closer together.**

**Anyways, thanks for the read. I hope you can drop a comment, like, and follow. It'll really help get my story out there. And I'll be back with the next chapter. Hopefully in a month. Or less. Unlikely though. This quarantine is really screwing with me.**


End file.
